


Łajnograb!

by tehanu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, EAT THE RICH EDDIE, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Translation, mostly plot sorry monsterfuckers, obligatory post-probe-explosion fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: Po katastrofie sondy Eddie się stopniowo ogarnia. Powiedzmy. Owszem, jego nowa praca polega na pisaniu artykulików reklamujących start-upy z Doliny Krzemowej i nie ma w niej żadnej chwały, ale co z tego? Owszem, za każdym razem, gdy zamyka oczy, śnią mu się dalekie gwiazdy i dno gładkiej czarnej dziury, dawniej pełnej zębów – i co z tego?Eddie jest poruszony i chodzi tam i z powrotem po gabinecie Jodie. Jakąś częścią siebie wie, że wygląda jak wariat, że zachowuje się erratycznie. Wie, że rozrabia, że musi się opanować, żeby Jodie go wysłuchała, naprawdęposłuchałatego, co on ma do powiedzenia. Jakąś częścią siebie to wie. Ma wrażenie, że głos tej części dociera do niego z ogromnej odległości.





	1. Jak ktoś raz trafił w takie miejsce… to już go nigdy tak naprawdę nie opuści.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [Muckraker!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/497815) by orphan_dat. 



> Od Autorki:
> 
> Ahaaa, to było nieuniknione.
> 
> To jest przede wszystkim casefic, za co strasznie przepraszam (wcale nie), osadzony pół na pół w kanonie i nie, w każdym razie po eksplozji sondy. Znaczy, na pewno wiecie do czego ta fabuła zmierza. Musimy tam po prostu… dojść, nie?
> 
> Małe **ostrzeżenie** : będzie trochę agresywnego, wulgarnego słownictwa pod adresem mniejszości i trochę nieprzyjemnych poglądów politycznych, ale w wykonaniu takich ludzi, po których byście nie płakali, gdyby zostali zjedzeni.
> 
>  _Oh, but I need some time off_  
>  _From that emotion_  
>  _Time to pick my[heart up off the floor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-EdCNjumvI)._

Dalej go to nachodzi, a potem znowu mija. Nie tyle wspomnienia co… doznania. Przebłyski. Gruboziarnisty piasek między palcami, smak soli, odór płonącego paliwa. Krew, strach. Dreszcz emocji. Potworny ból. Odpływają i napływają z powrotem, jakby dalej był na tej plaży, jakby fale lizały mu nogi, a lodowate zimno przeplatało się wciąż i wciąż z tak samo lodowatym odrętwieniem, przy czym wszystko to podszyte jest straszną, rozdzierającą świadomością _straty_ , gorszą od fizycznej rany: taką dziurą w psychice, czarną i ziejącą, dawniej obwiedzioną nierównymi, ostrymi zębami, a teraz gładką, pustą w środku i nie taką, jak trzeba; a przecież to trwało tylko kilka dni, najwyżej tyle, a nic tak krótkiego nie zasługuje na to, żeby tak długo bolało, kiedy wspomnienia z tych dni są tak ulotne, fragmentaryczne, rozbite na odłamki przez grozę i dziwność, i…

— …wejdziesz tam, znajdziesz dobry punkt zaczepienia, ładną perspektywę, tylko niech to nie będzie nic zbyt poważnego i… Eddie? Eddie!

_Opowiem wam, jak kiedyś spotkałem potwora…_

— Nic ci… Nic ci nie jest?

Eddie mruga, a potem mruga jeszcze raz. Zimny ocean powoli odpływa w dal, zastąpiony przez rozmytą, zamazaną czerń usianą gwiazdami.

— Eddie?

Milion maciupeńkich gwiazd zawieszonych nad wypaloną ziemią, która wygląda jak wyschnięte błoto. Pośrodku leżący na plecach mężczyzna, od pasa w górę nagi, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w górze. Może martwy, może nie.

Eddie zawsze uważał, że artystyczny plakat, który powiesiła sobie w gabinecie Jodie, jest trochę makabryczny.

— Aha — udaje mu się powiedzieć. Czuje w ustach własny język jak obce ciało. Za długo albo za krótko. — Wybacz. Po prostu… — Pokazuje ręką plakat. — Dziwny obraz.

— Anselm Kiefer — mówi Jodie takim tonem, jakby podejrzewała, że to nazwisko nic mu nie powie. I diabli by ją wzięli, ale ma rację. — Eddie, rozmawialiśmy o…

— O CleanSnapie — mówi. — Wiem.

— Okej. — Jodie kiwa głową; w oczach ma życzliwość. Jodie taka właśnie jest: życzliwa, _dobra_. Pewnie to dlatego zgodziła się przyjąć do pracy kogoś takiego jak Eddie Brock – pomylonego i dawniej cieszącego się sławą, a teraz zapomnianego.

Minęły trzy miesiące. Od czasu tego… Wszystkiego. Miesiąc, od kiedy wrócił do pracy, bo tak mu kazał lekarz. Nie „doktor Dan”, tylko psychiatra, specjalista od zespołu stresu pourazowego. Zalecił dwa miesiące wolnego, żeby Eddie wrócił do zdrowia. A teraz ma pomalutku, ostrożnie, palec po palcu zanurzać się z powrotem w Świecie Prawdziwie Prawdziwym.

To dlatego tu jest i pisze płatne tekściki wychwalające start-upy. Dziennikarstwo lajfstajlowe dla czytelników obracających się w technologicznych kręgach San Francisco.

— Startują jutro — powtarza Eddie, wciąż nie odrywając oczu od plakatu. Ten mężczyzna… nie żyje? Czy na coś czeka? — Wchodzę, łapię parę dobrych cytatów i wychodzę. Gotowy tekst dostarczam do końca dnia.

— Okej. — Jodie kiwa głową, udobruchana. — Jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz…

Atramentowej czerni, pustki między gwiazdami.

— Nie, mam wszystko. Panuję nad wszystkim. — Pierwszy raz w terenie od czasu tego… Wszystkiego. Ale to jest bzdurny artykulik, w zasadzie komunikat medialny z odzysku.

Te gwiazdy… czy nad postacią mężczyzny jest ich mniej? Jakby czerń gęstniała i spływała w dół…

— To dobrze — mówi Jodie. — Świetnie sobie poradzisz, Eddie. Wszystko jest przygotowane. Michael wie, że przyjdziesz, a to świetny facet. Z tych, co to naprawdę chcieliby uratować świat.

_Uratowałem kiedyś świat. Albo… pomogłem przy tym. Jakimś cudem nawet to przeżyłem._

— Aha — mówi na głos. Znowu mruga, siłą odrywając wzrok od plakatu. — Żaden problem, wodzu. Panuję nad wszystkim.

Jodie uśmiecha się szeroko, otwarcie i szczerze i ma w dziąsłach o wiele za mało zębów.

 

* * *

 

Wieczorem tego dnia Eddie je kolację z Anne i Danem.

Z Anne-i-Danem, jak o nich myśli, bo z jakiegoś powodu tak jest… łatwiej. Myślenie o nich jako o pewnej całości ma sens, a może on nie chce się za bardzo zastanawiać, czemu tak jest. Mówi sobie po prostu, że to Dojrzałość Emocjonalna dalej się przyjaźnić z byłą i jej nową drugą połówką.

Mieszkają teraz w Berkeley. W piętrowym domu z trzema sypialniami. Takim domu, który nadaje się do założenia rodziny. Eddie nie potrafi go nie cierpieć, bo nie potrafi nie cierpieć _ich_. Tak im jest ze sobą dobrze, widać, jacy są szczęśliwi. I chcą, żeby on też był szczęśliwy. Więc Eddie odwiedza ich co miesiąc, je przygotowany przez Dana przerażająco wegański posiłek pełen zgentryfikowanych składników o zgentryfikowanych nazwach, świeżo skolonizowanych, choć jeszcze niedawno ich miejsce było w jakimś plemieniu, wiosce czy innym lesie deszczowym, który w tym miesiącu uchodzi za najzdrowszy.

Wychodząc stamtąd, Eddie zawsze ma straszną ochotę na mięso. W połowie drogi między domem Anne-i-Dana a jego mieszkaniem jest kebabownia. Właściciel za każdym razem wita go, mówiąc „To znów ten dzień miesiąca, panie Brock?” i turecka muzyka pop zagłusza wtedy jego śmiech.

— No, to jak się czujesz po powrocie do pracy? — pyta Dan znad potrawy, którą przedstawił jako _poke_. Jest w niej jakiś niby-tuńczyk zrobiony – no kto by pomyślał? – z pomidorów.

Eddie wzrusza ramionami. Dalej bolą go szczęki od przeżucia sałatki jarmużowej, którą dostał na przystawkę.

— Jutro mam pierwszą robotę dla dużych dzieci.

— To świetnie! — Gdyby to powiedział ktoś inny, zabrzmiałoby to protekcjonalnie. Ale w ustach Anne…

— To nic takiego. Słyszeliście o CleanSnapie?

Dan kręci głową, ale Anne otwiera szeroko oczy, poznając nazwę.

— Och — mówi. — To jest ten taki, hmm. Uber od śmieci.

— Tak piszą w komunikacie medialnym. — Później Eddie doprecyzowuje na użytek Dana: — To jest taka aplikacja. Widzisz na chodniku śmieci, robisz im zdjęcie, ktoś przychodzi posprzątać.

— Ktoś czyli kto?

Eddie znów wzrusza ramionami. Strona internetowa CleanSnapu była w kwestii tych szczegółów niejasna – na tyle niejasna, że Eddiemu drgnął reporterski zmysł. Będzie musiał jutro zapytać dyrektora, pana Michaela Ratujświata.

— No, ja myślę, że to fajna sprawa — mówi Anne. — Dobrze, że ktoś się tym zajmuje. Widzieliście, w jakim stanie jest skrzyżowanie Drugiej i Cedrowej.

Eddie marszczy brwi, bo widział, ale mówi:

— To jest obozowisko. Nie śmietnik.

Policzki Anne różowieją odrobinę.

— Wiem! — mówi takim tonem, jakby się przed czymś broniła. — I nie chcę… Bezdomność jest straszna, ktoś powinien tym biednym ludziom pomóc. Ale przecież nie mogą tak… — Robi jakiś bezradny gest. — To nie jest bezpieczne!

 _Dla kogo?_ – myśli Eddie, ale nie pyta.

Dan kiwa głową.

— Prawda. Widujemy ich u mnie w szpitalu coraz więcej. Z obrażeniami po bójkach. Śladami po ugryzieniach, ciosach pięścią. Z gorszymi rzeczami. Okropne to jest, ale… jak się tak stłoczy ludzi jak zwierzęta… — Wzrusza bezradnie ramionami, jakby mówił „nic się na to nie poradzi”.

 _Co się z wami stało?_ – myśli Eddie. _Od kiedy to jesteście z tych, co to nie chcą syfu pod oknami?_ W sumie to to jest śmieszne, że zadaje tak te pytania milcząco w myślach, jakby oczekiwał jakiejś odpowiedzi.

Jednak nie pyta na głos. Lubi Anne i Dana, lubi też Anne-i-Dana, oni nie są źli, a poza tym rozmowa schodzi na inny temat.

Nie drąży. Dojrzałość Emocjonalna i tak dalej. Je to swoje _poke_ ze sztucznym tuńczykiem i spłukuje smak, który mu po nim został w ustach, jakimś sernikiem bez sera, od którego czuje na języku coś takiego, jakby znowu leżał twarzą w piasku, jakby fale lizały mu nogi, a na niebie płonęły szczątki sondy.

 

* * *

 

CleanSnap ma siedzibę w inkubatorze przedsiębiorstw przy Sansome Street, prowadzonym przez firmę o nazwie Płatek Śniegu. Jest to stary budynek z nowym wnętrzem. Pokrywający go z zewnątrz rzeźbiony piaskowiec kryje świat lśniąco białych neonowych tablic do zapisywania wiadomości, sof w jaskrawych kolorach i rozmieszczanych na otwartej przestrzeni komórek do pracy w kilkuosobowych zespołach.

Michael Ratujświat, z domu Lance, jest starszy, niż Eddie się spodziewał, wysoki, chudy i ubrany w dżinsy i porządną koszulę z kołnierzykiem w najmodniejszą w tym sezonie odmianę hipsterskiej kraty. Kiedy się odzywa, w jego akcencie wciąż słychać słaby pogłos Teksasu.

„Rozmowa” z nim polega raczej na słuchaniu, jak się chwali. Lance odbywa ją z nim w salce konferencyjnej, wyświetlając na ścianie wychuchaną prezentację. Eddie założył, że to będzie jakaś zbiorowa prasówka, i ze zdziwieniem stwierdza, że są tylko we dwóch.

— Jodie to dobry człowiek — mówi Lance, kiedy Eddie o tym wspomina. — Uczciwy – w przeciwieństwie do niektórych innych łajnograbów w tym mieście. Naturalnie, że jak zasugerowała, żebyśmy się umówili, skwapliwie skorzystałem z okazji.

— Mmhmm — mówi Eddie i robi w notesie znaczek, który wygląda jak wyszczerzony, zębaty uśmiech.

Lance potrafi zajmująco mówić i wywierać wpływ na słuchaczy, nawet kiedy ma tylko jednego. Przedstawia w zarysie swoją dotychczasową ścieżkę zawodową (był wiceprezesem spółki z branży chemicznej, której nazwę taktownie pomija) i to objawienie, które na niego spłynęło, kiedy miał trzydzieści trzy lata: że niczego w życiu nie osiągnął poza tym, że pomógł żarłocznemu gigantowi w zanieczyszczaniu planety.

— Zrobiłem więc to, co robi każdy pozbawiony złudzeń menadżer po trzydziestce: poszedłem na Harvard i zrobiłem magisterium z zarządzania. A potem założyłem CleanSnap. — _Klik_ i wjeżdża następny slajd. — Nasza planeta — mówi Lance na tle zdjęcia lotniczego, przedstawiającego unoszącą się na Pacyfiku gigantyczną plamę śmieci — ma problem z odpadkami.

Jest tego więcej. Plastikowe słomki to, umieranie planety tamto. Eddie robi notatki, głównie po to, żeby było widać, jak je robi, a tymczasem pytania krystalizują mu się w głowie na podstawie podkreślonych wyrazów i rysowanych na marginesach szczerzących się uśmiechów. Zaczyna uważać, dopiero kiedy Lance ponownie przesuwa slajd, tym razem wyświetlając gustowną mozaikę zdjęć.

— …nigdzie ten problem nie jest widoczny bardziej wyraźnie niż u nas w San Francisco.

Zdjęcia przedstawiają – no cóż, śmieci. Eddie poznaje większość miejsc, w których je zrobiono – są to różne obozowiska bezdomnych w mieście i ich obrzeża – ale tak naprawdę to nie to przykuło właśnie jego uwagę, chwytając ją w czarne, trochę błoniaste łapska.

Na jednej z fotografii widać plażę, a w tle most Golden Gate. Na pierwszym planie są tak na oko szczątki rozbitej sondy kosmicznej fundacji Życie. A na nich rozsmarowana…

 _Ropa_ – myśli gorączkowo Eddie. _To jest tylko ropa. Musi być. To nie może być…_

— Panie Brock?

No szlag. Trzęsą mu się ręce.

— Przepraszam — mówi. — Po prostu… Nic mi nie jest. Proszę mówić dalej, już wszystko dobrze.

Lance patrzy prędko na Eddiego, potem na prezentację i kiedy do niego dotrze, oczy robią mu się okrągłe.

— Wrak sondy — mówi i szybko przechodzi do następnego slajdu. — Szczerze pana przepraszam. Wiem, że miał pan…

Eddie ucisza o machnięciem ręki. Nie będzie przecież – _nie może_ – rozmawiać z Lance’em o Tym Wszystkim. O niczym nie dałby rady porozmawiać, a co dopiero… _o tym_.

— Te zdjęcia — mówi za to. — Czy zostały…? — Jak na profesjonalne fotografie były za mało eleganckie i Lance mu to potwierdza, mówiąc:

— Dostarczone przez naszych użytkowników, owszem. CleanSnap odegrał na zasadzie crowdsourcingu kluczową, choć pomocniczą rolę w sprzątaniu szczątków sondy. I jesteśmy z tego osiągnięcia bardzo dumni.

_Ropa, To tylko ropa. To…_

— Kto te rzeczy sprząta? — pyta Eddie, a potem, zanim Lance zdąży odpowiedzieć, dodaje: — Ściągnąłem sobie wczoraj waszą aplikację. Zrobiłem jej… jazdę próbną. Użytkownicy oznaczają miejsca do posprzątania, to rozumiem. Ale… kto sprząta?

Lance wzrusza ramionami, jakby to było mało ważne. Jakby to te kiepskie, źle naświetlone zdjęcia, które ludzie trzaskają komórkami, sprawiały, że śmieci się ulatniają. Magia, kurwa. — W większości przypadków inni użytkownicy. Jest za to nagroda finansowa zależna od ilości odpadków i liczby zgłoszeń.

— To są mikrozlecenia? I ludzie zbierają śmieci na śmieciówkach?

— Hmm, tak. Doskonale się to sprawdza. Mamy takie obszary próbne w Oakland, które…

— Czy to nie jest niebezpieczne? — W notesie Eddiego pojawia się jeszcze jedna paszcza pełna ostrych zębów.

— Zbieranie śmieci?

— Aha. Zagrożenie biologiczne, odpady przemysłu chemicznego. Takie rzeczy.

— Stanowiska niebezpieczne są specjalnie oznaczane — mówi Lance — a nagroda kasowana. Sytuacje skrajne rozwiązujemy tak, że mamy porozumienia z odpowiednimi organami miejskimi, a do tego prywatnego podwykonawcę, który nam pomaga. Wartość CleanSnapu leży w danych, panie Brock. Skupiając się na zgłoszeniach użytkowników, możemy sprawnie kierować uwagę ludzi na miejsca, które naprawdę jej potrzebują, stanowiska, które bezpośrednio szkodzą mieszkańcom.

— No tak. A pieniądze na te nagrody?

— Słucham?

— Chcę tylko… Powiedział pan, że wyznaczana jest nagroda. Za posprzątanie danego miejsca. Więc skąd…?

Lance się śmieje.

— A skąd biorą pieniądze inne start-upy? Od różnych aniołów biznesu, firm inwestycyjnych, Płatka Śniegu. Plus z dotacji.

— Użytkownicy też mogą się do tych nagród dokładać, prawda? — Eddie zna odpowiedź na to pytanie; jest to całkiem dobrze rzucający się w oczy element aplikacji.

— No cóż, tak. Oczywiście; to na tym polega ogromna atrakcyjność CleanSnapu. Przekazujemy kontrolę z powrotem w ręce obywateli.

Eddie myśli o Anne-i-Danie, a potem o śmieciach u zbiegu Drugiej i Cedrowej.

— Jasne — mówi, zapisując w notesie odpowiednio niegroźne uwagi. Lance patrzy, jak Eddie to robi. Oni zawsze patrzą. To dlatego notatki Eddiego to nie są tak naprawdę jego notatki. Prawdziwymi notatkami są różne gryzmoły, rysunki, zakreślenia, podkreślenia, przekreślone błędy ortograficzne. Chodzi nie tyle o same słowa co o odstępy między nimi – jak o sączącą się powoli ciemność między gwiazdami.

— Trochę się za bardzo rozpędziliśmy — mówi Lance, usatysfakcjonowany tym, co – jak sądzi – zobaczył u Eddiego w notesie. — Jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko temu, żebym kontynuował…?

— Aha, skąd. Oczywiście. Pan wybaczy.

— Nic się nie stało, panie Brock — mówi Lance z uśmiechem; zęby ma równe i prostokątne. — Jak więc mówiłem…

Całkiem niezła gadka, myśli sobie Eddie. Taka, żeby człowiekowi się naprawdę miło zrobiło: ratujemy Ziemię mikrozlecenie po mikrozleceniu, crowdsourcingowo. Kiedy Lance’owi kończy się prezentacja, Eddie mu dziękuje, zadaje jeszcze kilka banalnych, dziecinnie łatwych pytań i pozwala się odprowadzić z powrotem do wyjścia. Facet pokazuje mu właśnie drzwi, kiedy Eddie pyta, jakby dopiero teraz przyszło mu to do głowy:

— Ten wasz podwykonawca od sprzątania odpadów przemysłowych. Myśli pan, że mógłbym z nim porozmawiać? Chciałbym się lepiej zorientować, przy jakich śmieciach ta firma pomaga.

Przez moment i tylko przez moment Lance się waha. Potem mówi:

— Tak, pewnie. Będę to musiał załatwić, wiążą nas oczywiście umowy poufnościowe, więc nie możemy panu dać dostępu tak od razu…

— Aha, jasne.

— …Ale to nie powinien być żaden większy problem. Jeśli przyjdzie pan jeszcze raz jutro, to zostawię te informacje Fatimie, żeby je panu przekazała.

— Tak, panie Lance, oczywiście — mówi kobieta siedząca za biurkiem w recepcji firmy. Eddie domyśla się, że to Fatima.

— Super. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za poświęcony mi czas. — Eddie wyciąga rękę i Michael Lance mu ją ściska. Tak mocno, jakby chciał mu ją zgnieść. No, prawie.

— Dla mnie to zawsze przyjemność, panie Brock — mówi. — Proszę pozdrowić ode mnie Jodie, dobrze?

 

* * *

 

— Ja po prostu… Tam się kryje jeszcze coś, ja to wiem.

Eddie dobrze przed terminem napisał ten tekścik pochwalny na cześć CleanSnapu i teraz próbuje namówić Jodie, żeby pozwoliła mu zrobić z niego inny artykuł.

— Eddie… — Tak się składa, że Jodie nie chce się dać skusić. — Rozmawialiśmy o tym, kiedy dołączałeś do zespołu. Wiem, że przywykłeś do… dziennikarstwa śledczego. I do pracy na wizji. I wiem, że to, co tutaj robimy, niekoniecznie jest sexy, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co robiłeś dawniej…

— Nie o to chodzi! — No przecież, że o to chodzi.

— …ale nasza praca dalej jest ważna. Nie we wszystkim chodzi o… _brudy_. Korupcję. Albo spiski, albo…

— Wiem — odpowiada jej Eddie. — Wiem, po prostu…

— Po prostu co? Myślisz, że apka, która służy do tego, żeby pomóc ludziom w zbieraniu śmieci w okolicy ich domów, jest częścią jakiegoś nikczemnego planu, służącego… czemu tak właściwie?

_Czy to był… Czy to były zwłoki? Czy tak wyglądają, kiedy umrą?_

— Nie, ja po prostu… Byłem na kolacji. Wczoraj, z Anne…

— Z twoją byłą?

— Aha… nie! Nie, nie w tym sensie. Dan też tam był. Spotykamy się czasem i… — Czemu do cholery się z tego tłumaczy? — Rozmawialiśmy o CleanSnapie…

— Eddie, nie możesz opowiadać o pracy…

— Mówiłem tylko, że idę tam na rozmowę! Nic… Nic poza tym. Ale Anne powiedziała, że myśli, że to jest fajna rzecz.

— Że to fajnie, że znowu pracujesz?

— Nie, nie… To znaczy, tak. Ale chodziło jej o tę apkę, że to ta apka jest fajna. Wspomniała o śmieciach na skrzyżowaniu Drugiej i Cedrowej. W Berkeley.

— No wiesz, to do tego CleanSnap służy. Do pomagania ludziom w utrzymaniu okolicy, w której mieszkają…

— To jest obozowisko! — Eddie jest poruszony i chodzi tam i z powrotem po gabinecie Jodie. Jakąś częścią siebie wie, że wygląda jak wariat, że zachowuje się erratycznie. Wie, że rozrabia, że musi się opanować, żeby Jodie go wysłuchała, naprawdę _posłuchała_ tego, co on ma do powiedzenia. Jakąś częścią siebie to wie. Ma wrażenie, że głos tej części dociera do niego z ogromnej odległości. Z dna czarnej dziury, która dawniej była pełna zębów.

— Skrzyżowanie Drugiej i Cedrowej — powtarza. — To jest obozowisko bezdomnych.

Jodie wzdycha.

— Wiem… — Urywa, jakby się ugryzła w język i mówi dalej: — To jest trudny temat. Nikt nie chce jeszcze bardziej przysparzać kłopotów ludziom, którym i tak już wiedzie się źle. Ale, Eddie. Te obozy… Widziałeś je, wiesz, jak tam jest. Tam niedaleko mieszkają ludzie. Dzieci. A te obozowiska bywają niebezpieczne. Igły, takie rzeczy. Mieszkańcy mają prawo do niepokoju.

— Tu nie chodzi o…

— Poza tym — ciągnie Jodie głosem łagodnym i tak rozsądnym, że można oszaleć — za to sprzątanie są nagrody pieniężne. I jeśliby to miało zachęcić część tych ludzi do… trochę większego porządku, za co będą mogli trochę zarobić, to czemu to szkodzi?

Eddie wzdycha. Przeczesuje sobie włosy palcami.

— Ale — mówi i od razu urywa. Jodie się myli. On _wie_ , że Jodie się myli… prawda?

— Słuchaj, Eddie. Wiem, że jesteś w tym zawodzie dobry; jakbyś nie był, to byśmy cię nie zatrudnili. Znam też Mike’a i wiem, że to dobry człowiek. Ale może… może to mi mąci obraz, utrudnia ocenę sytuacji. Więc wiesz co, dobrze, spisz to, co masz, wyślij to Rajowi — szefowi działu reportażu — i zobacz, co on powie.

Eddie kiwa głową.

— Aha — mówi. — Jasne. — Obrywał kulami, wyleciał w powietrze i był marionetką żarłocznego obcego. Dlaczego więc jak taki cios w brzuch odbiera to, co dzieje się teraz? — Tak zrobię.

Może sam siebie próbuje przekonać. Jeśli Raj uzna, że coś w tym jest…

— A ta lajfstajlówka?

Szlag.

— Aha, dobrze. Daj mi… daj mi pół godziny na wyczyszczenie tekstu, to ją prześlę.

Jodie kiwa głową.

— Dziękuję, Eddie. Mówię to szczerze. I… cieszę się, że wróciłeś.

Uśmiecha się do niego szeroko. Eddie robi, co może, żeby ten uśmiech odwzajemnić, i stara się przy tym nie mieć takiego wrażenia, że brakuje mu połowy zębów.

 

* * *

 

Śpi źle, ale to nie jest nic nowego. Ma tabletki od lekarza, a ze sklepu alkohol. Na żadną z tych dwóch rzeczy nie może się zdecydować i ostatecznie wybiera obie. W połowie piątej porcji whiskey – za każdym razem nalewa na palec – poddaje się i wchodzi na stronę CleanSnapu. Strona nie jest za duża. Gustowne, etnicznie różnorodne zdjęcia stockowe, kilka podstawowych komunikatów dla mediów, linki do downloadów w różnych sklepach z aplikacjami, znaki firmowe spółek medialnych, które przedstawiają CleanSnap w pozytywnym świetle, w tym i tej, w której pracuje teraz Eddie. Nic przydatnego. Większość danych przechowuje sama aplikacja, więc Eddie ją uruchamia, puszcza na ekran laptopa i poświęca trochę czasu na przewijanie we wszystkie strony interfejsu. Ogląda wyznaczone nagrody, zdjęcia i raporty z nagłówkiem „misja zakończona powodzeniem”, w których szczęśliwi, uśmiechnięci ludzie pokazują pełne worki na śmieci i czyściutkie rogi ulic. W poprzek każdego z nich biegnie wypisane wesołą, nowoczesną czcionką słowo „POSPRZĄTANE!”

Potrzebuje prawie godziny, żeby zebrać się na odwagę i przejrzeć nagrody wyznaczane jakiś czas temu za sprzątanie w Zatoce. Znalezienie tej, w której chodziło o sprzątanie po katastrofie sondy, nie jest trudne; jest to jedna z pokazowych „top misji” CleanSnapu. Nie jest nawet trudne znalezienie tego zdjęcia, o które mu chodziło, na którym wypalone odłamki sondy pokrywa gęsta, łuszcząca się czarna maź.

— To nie jest ropa — mówi Eddie na głos do nikogo, a potem woła: — Kurwa. _Kurwa_!

Wstaje i zaczyna chodzić tam i z powrotem. Siada z powrotem i wypija jeszcze jedną porcję kijowego Jacka z najniższej półki.

— Kurwa.

Powiększa zdjęcie, powiększa je na cały ekran. Czarna… substancja jest… rozbryzgana. Nie da się tego inaczej nazwać. Rozwleczona po piasku i więcej niż jednym odłamku sondy. Na zdjęciu trudno to zobaczyć, ale tu i tam wygląda, jakby… wyschła? To pewnie nie jest dobry znak.

 _Nie żyje_ – myśli Eddie. _Na pewno. Czułeś, jak…_

Nie kończy tej myśli.

Ta myśl to… ogień, ból, spadanie. Gładka czarna dziura i ziejąca otchłań, gadanie do siebie i czekanie na odpowiedź, której się nigdy nie usłyszy. Myślenie, że ten brak odpowiedzi jest w jakimś sensie niesłuszny, nieprawidłowy; wręcz _świadomość_ , że tak jest.

Według apki jako pierwszy zgłosił to miejsce do posprzątania użytkownik „gr0etia”. CleanSnap nie pozwala na wysyłanie prywatnych wiadomości, ale po dziesięciu sekundach guglowania Eddie znajduje konto twitterowe o tej samej nazwie. Wiadomości bezpośrednie nie są zablokowane, więc Eddie pisze do tego kogoś:

_Hej. Jestem dziennikarzem i piszę reportaż o tym, jak się rozbiła ta sonda fundacji Życie. Zauważyłem, że wrzuciłeś/aś zdjęcie wraku do CleanSnapu, i tak się zastanawiałem, czy znajdziesz chwilkę, żeby o tym pogadać?_

Po chwili namysłu dodaje:

_PS. Sorki jeśli to był jakiś inny @gr0etia._

Mówi sobie, że nie powinien oczekiwać natychmiastowej odpowiedzi – to jest Twitter, nie Facebook – i żeby coś robić, idzie pod prysznic.

Dalej jest poobijany po tym upadku. Nie tak bardzo, jak powinien być – _powinien_ z niego zostać naleśnik – ale dość, żeby mieć na boku i plecach paskudne, żółknące siniaki. Do tego gojące się oparzenia, do tego skaleczenia. Boli, ale…

Ale nie aż tak jak Czarna Dziura. Poza tym fizyczny ból – to strzykanie, kiedy się rozbiera, to, jak za gorący prysznic drapie mu skórę – to przynajmniej jest _coś_. Coś, a nie taka pustka bez końca.

Mruga i… i nagle woda jest zimna. Eddie opiera się rękami o ścianę, patrzy między nimi w dół i nie ma zielonego pojęcia, jak długo już tak stoi. Cholera. Kurwa. Cholera jasna. Za mocno zakręca wodę, a potem za mocno się wyciera. Ręcznik drapie mu niewygojone ciało. Pił, więc teraz świat się chwieje, ale chwieje się za mało, o wiele za mało i potykając się, Eddie wraca do pokoju, żeby napić się jeszcze.

Bierze do ręki butelkę i zauważa, że odpisał/a mu gr0etia.

› _nie to ja_

› _a co chciałeś zapytać_

O tyle rzeczy. O tyle… tyle rożnych rzeczy.

Eddie odstawia butelkę i zamiast tego siada do laptopa.

 _Ta czarna maź na tym twoim zdjęciu_ – pisze. C _zy ona była_

Urywa. Ma ochotę napisać „żywa”, dochodzi do wniosku, że to zły pomysł, kasuje trzy ostatnie słowa i dopisuje: _Co to było?_

› _nie wiem_ – przychodzi odpowiedź. _jakieś paskudztwo_

_Ropa?_

› _no kurde nie wiem, pewnie tak? jak na mewach, nie, takie coś_

_Wiesz, kto to posprzątał?_

› _myśmy tego nie ruszali jeśli to o to pytasz_

› _ta apka ma od tego takie coś_

› _można zaznaczyć zagrożenie_

› _i tak zrobiliśmy_

› _więc pewnie kogoś przysłali? były tam potem takie furgonetki_

Bingo.

_Pamiętasz, co to była za firma? Logo, część nazwy, cokolwiek?_

› _nie koleś, sory :(_

› _białe furgonetki i tyle_

No kurde. Eddie spuszcza głowę, chowa ją w dłoniach, masuje sobie palcami skórę głowy. Coś przecież musi być. Jakieś pytanie, które by mógł zadać, ślad do odnalezienia. Jeśli ta czarna maź na plaży… Jeśli to naprawdę był…

Musi spróbować. Nawet jeśli się okaże, że… nie żyje, Eddie powinien go przynajmniej porządnie pochować. A nie zostawić go tak, żeby gnił na jakimś wysypisku, złomowisku albo gorzej, trafił do pieca na odpadki biologiczne.

Zakładając, że to się już nie stało.

— Kurwa. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Czemu tak cię to stworzenie _obchodzi_? Kurwa.

Tak się składa, że tym razem dostaje odpowiedź. Czy w każdym razie, no. Laptop cicho dzwoni. Jest to powiadomienie o nowej wiadomości.

Pisze znowu gr0etia.

› _ej, mówiłeś, że piszesz o cleansnapie, nie?_

› _bo powinieneś wiedzieć_

› _że ta apka to jest kolsalny syf_

Eddie marszczy brwi, czytając ten poszatkowany tekst. _W jakim sensie?_ – pyta.

› _no wiesz myśleliśmy że to będzie fajna rzecz. posprzątamy i skasujemy_

› _i jeszcze se uratujemy ziemię nie_

› _no i ok trochę tak_

› _parę dolców wpadło_

› _ale jak ludzie w szkole załapali_

› _bo ja mam taką kumpelę e i różne dziewczyny to jej nienawidzą jak psa_

› _bo są głupie wredne i terfy_

› _no to one wrzuciły do apki jej zdjęcie z nagrodą, chyba 100$ tego było_

 _Przykro mi_ – pisze Eddie. _Okropne._

› _No :\_

› _cały czas ktoś ją próbpwał wyrzucić do śmieci_

› _ją albo jej rzeczy_

› _no totalna mogiła_

_Zgłosiliście to CleanSnapowi?_

› _aha jest taka funkcja że można zaznaczyć, że zgłoszenie jest nieprawdziwe albo jakieś_

› _ale to dalej niby dotyczy śmieci_

› _a nie ludzi nie_

_I jak się to potoczyło? Twojej kumpeli nic się nie stało?_

› _nic. to było tak z miesiąc temu nie_

› _w końcu apka tę nagrodę wykasowała i sprawa tak jakby przycichła_

› _ale wiesz to dalej jest kurestwo nie? taye nie dostała bana ani nic więc może to znowu komuś zrobić_

› _a e nikt nawet nie przeprosił._

› _chyba dalej mnie to wkurza_

› _zdawało mi się że mi przeszło ale… ( ._.)_

_To jest w takich okolicznościach normalne, że człowiek jest zły. I dzięki, że mi to opowiadasz. Mogę się gdzieś z Tobą wygodniej skontaktować, w razie jakbym chciał jeszcze o coś zapytać?_

Wymieniają się adresami mejlowymi, i Eddie widzi, że ktoś wszedł mu na jego stronę w LinkedIn. Uczeń albo uczennica szkoły średniej z tęczowym afro i szerokim uśmiechem, niejaki/a Lu Flores-Lupe, według profilu z Bolinas. Bardzo blisko miejsca, w którym według CleanSnapu zrobione zostało to zdjęcie z czarną „ropą”.

Eddie przez trzy minuty przeczesuje Twittera Flores-Lupe, po czym decyduje, że Lu przypuszczalnie mówi prawdę. Jej / jego feed wypełnia mieszanina postów o głupotach, takich w stylu „ta dzisiejsza młodzież”, gejowskich fanartów do _Overwatch_ i politycznych retweetów _à la_ #resistance i Eddie nie odbiera żadnych astroturfingowych wibracji. Lu Flores-Lupe raczej nie jest wtyczką CleanSnapu ani niczyją inną. (Chociaż w zakamarkach umysłu Eddiego czają się niewyraźne, na wpół ukształtowane paranoje: rząd? Pozostałości po fundacji Życie?)

Ta historia z koleżanką Flores-Lupe jest ciekawa, ale jednak nie jest to ta perspektywa, na którą Eddie w tej chwili poluje. Zanotowuje ją i tak, bo czytelnicy uwielbiają wykroczenia o charakterze technologicznym, kiedy temperaturę podkręca znęcanie się nad rówieśnikami w szkole i prześladowanie grup marginalizowanych, a może uda mu się złapać jeszcze Lance’a i poprosić go o komentarz.

Oczywiście żadna z tych rzeczy nie przybliża go do namierzenia tajemniczego „podwykonawcy”, który zareagował na zgłoszenie Flores-Lupe, wysyłając na miejsce nieoznakowane białe furgonetki. Przykre, ale Eddie już nieraz radził sobie doskonale, mając do dyspozycji mniej informacji, tak że jakoś tak nad ranem zasypia z laptopem otwartym na spisie działających w Rejonie Zatoki przedsiębiorstw, zajmujących się usuwaniem odpadów biologicznych.

Tej nocy śni mu się głęboka, czarna dziura o gładkich ścianach i spoglądanie z utęsknieniem na migoczące w górze gwiazdy.

 

* * *

 

Piątek Eddie ma wolny. „Stopniowy powrót do pracy”, jak to ujął jego psychiatra. Eddie nie ma nic przeciwko temu; daje mu to okazję sprawdzić, jak tam CleanSnap.

— Dobry. Fatima, zgadza się? Jestem Eddie Brock. Byłem tu wczoraj…

— Pan jest z tej gazety internetowej. Pamiętam. — Fatima jest młodą kobietą o okrągłej twarzy. Ma na sobie porządny czarny hidżab i jeszcze bardziej porządny garnitur – spodnie i marynarkę. Eddie myśli, że jest całkiem prawdopodobne, że w całym budynku ona jest jedyną osobą w garniturze.

— Świetnie. Michael mówił, że będzie dla mnie miał nazwę tej firmy, której zleca sprzątanie…?

Uprzejmy recepcyjny uśmiech Fatimy odrobinę blednie.

— Przykro mi, panie Brock. On jest bardzo zajęty, pewnie po prostu nie znalazł czasu…

Raczej od początku nie miał zamiaru podawać Eddiemu tej informacji. No dobra. Eddie przyszedł na to przygotowany.

— Aaach, cholera jasna. — Robi z tego małe przedstawienie – wykrzywia twarz w grymasie, bębni palcami o szklany kontuar. — Potrzebna mi ta nazwa.

— Przykro mi, panie Brock.

Eddie macha ręką.

— Nie, to nie pani wina. Po prostu… moja redaktorka na mnie wsiadła. Wie pani, że mam weryfikować fakty. Nie muszę tam nawet z nikim rozmawiać, wystarczyłaby mi nazwa tej firmy. Nie dałoby się…? — Robi najlepszą, na jaką go stać, minę smutnego szczeniaka, która zawsze działała na Anne, to znaczy aż przestała na nią działać.

— Panie Brock…

— Proooszę… Znaczy, pani musi wiedzieć, co to za firma, prawda? Założę się, że wie pani o tym przedsiębiorstwie więcej niż wszyscy inni razem wzięci…

— Ale…

— Ja tak bardzo proszę. Niech mi pani chociaż trochę podpowie. A potem zniknę, jakby mnie tu nigdy nie było. Inaczej będę musiał powiedzieć redaktorce, że Mike się nie wywiązuje ze swojej strony umowy. A ona… — Jeszcze raz się krzywi, tym razem z umyślną przesadą. — Proszę mi wierzyć, _nie chcecie_ państwo, żeby wam się tu zwaliła na głowę moja redaktorka. Ona jest… — Robi taki gest, jakby pokazywał eksplozję.

Fatima ma zaciśnięte usta; jego wygłupy wyraźnie ją denerwują. Ale co chwilę omiata wzrokiem hol – są sami, Eddie sprawdził – a to znaczy, że jeszcze chwila, a…

_Tak!_

— Proszę! — syka, podając Eddiemu złożoną karteczkę. — Ale proszę pana… Ja nie mogę… Ta praca naprawdę jest mi potrzebna!

Eddie puszcza oko i na migi pokazuje, jak zamyka sobie usta na suwak. Właśnie się odwraca, żeby wyjść, kiedy do środka wpada stado dwudziestokilkulatków w bluzach CleanSnapu, trajkocząc coś o jakimś „wielkim O”, co by to nie było.

Fatima blednie na kolor popiołu i robi minę osoby nieuleczalnie uczciwej przyłapanej na pierwszym w życiu kłamstwie, więc Eddie mówi:

— To w poniedziałek. Potrzebuję tej nazwy najpóźniej do poniedziałku.

Fatima mruga, zdezorientowana. Potem łapie, o co mu chodzi.

— Przy… przypomnę panu Lance’owi — mówi i głos łamie jej się piskliwie tylko raz.

— Aha, no dobra. — Eddie uważa, żeby w jego głosie słychać było frustrację. Żeby był to głos człowieka, który właśnie nie dostał tego, czego chciał. — Liczę na to. Odwraca się i idzie, uważając, żeby przepchnąć się przez tłumek inżynierów, okazując złość i ignorując ich protesty. Dać im wyraźne wspomnienie o wkurzonym dziennikarzu, który spotkał się z odmową – tak na wszelki wypadek, żeby Fatima miała alibi.

 

* * *

 

Firma nazywa się Systemy Czystości, od czego Eddiemu tak dla samej zasady włącza się czujność. To tylko przeczucie, ale on od początku kariery zawodowej ufał przeczuciom i efekty były nawet…

No tak. Okej. Jeden z efektów był taki, że Eddiego przejął – opętał? – mackowaty potwór z kosmosu, a potem wylecieli razem w powietrze, ale przy okazji ocalili świat przed chyba jeszcze gorszymi mackowatymi potworami, więc… no, to się liczy. Chodzi w każdym razie o to, że jeszcze nigdy nie okazało się, że coś, co miało w nazwie słowo „czystość”, było po stronie aniołów.

Poza tym Systemy Czystości szukają akurat pracowników. I to w ten sposób Eddie po raz kolejny ląduje na rozmowie o pracę, którą tym razem prowadzi łysy, zwalisty facet nazwiskiem – no niewiarygodne – Tex Boone.

Sądząc po akcencie, imię „Tex” zgadza się idealnie, a sądząc po czerwonej czapce baseballowej zawieszonej u niego w biurze na haczyku na kurtki i fladze Konfederacji na biurku, gość bardzo chętnie udowodni, że pasuje do stereotypu.

Używa też w dużych ilościach słów, na które Eddie potrzebowałby w artykule zgody redakcji, o ile by ich po prostu nie zastąpił tekstem _[obraźliwe określenie członka pewnej grupy etnicznej]_ , żeby oszczędzić sobie zachodu.

Czystość? Zawsze zły znak.

Eddie zmyśla, że jest weteranem, i że został niedawno zwolniony z pracy przez szefa, który „ostentacyjnie nalegał na poprawność polityczną” i dział kadr „zakochany w działaniu afirmatywnym”, i nie mija nawet dwadzieścia minut, a Boone kiwa głową, owinięty wokół jego palca.

— To jest jakaś diabelna… wybacz mi to określenie, ale to jest straszna tragedia, co się stało z tym wspaniałym krajem — mówi. — W którym takich uczciwych, ciężko pracujących patriotów jak ty okradają ze wszystkiego ci jarmużożerni liberałowie, którzy szczają po nogach, ledwo ktoś się choć trochę wyłamie z ich globalistycznego, zakazującego swobody myślenia programu.

— Aha — mówi Eddie, bo wydaje mu się, że tak będzie bezpieczniej, niż gdyby powiedział na głos to, co sobie w tej chwili myśli – a myśli _Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Mimo to sprawdza się przyjęta przez Eddiego strategia polegająca na a) byciu białym i b) nieprzywaleniu Boone’owi w szyję, tak że w południe przechodzi już „szkolenie pracownicze” albo też, jak mówi na to Boone, „pitolenie narzucone nam przez durne nadopiekuńcze władze”. Szkolenie dotyczy głównie sprzętu ochronnego i prawidłowego postępowania z materiałami stanowiącymi zagrożenie biologiczne, przy czym Boone jasno daje Eddiemu do zrozumienia, że za łamanie zasad nie poniesie żadnych konsekwencji, bo, cytat, „ja wiem, że ty sam wiesz, co robić”. Uwaga, spojler: Eddie wcale nie wie.

Po czym okazuje się, że to już właściwie wszystko. Wypłata co drugi tydzień w gotówce i Eddie nie ma problemu z namówieniem Boone’a na wyznaczenie mu w grafiku zmian od piątku do poniedziałku. Najtrudniejsze w tym wszystkim jest a) nieprzywalenie Boone’owi w szyję i b) niezadawanie pytań. Na przykład o to, czy Czystość dostaje jakieś zlecenia ze źródeł innych niż CleanSnap. Z tego, co Eddie widzi, to nie.

Po południu tego dnia Eddie zbiera śmieci. Jak się okazuje, jest to straszna mordęga. Może by mu to aż tak nie przeszkadzało, ale a) dalej jest poobijany i kłopoty sprawia mu nawet taka prosta czynność jak trzymanie się na nogach i jednocześnie przekłuwanie zaostrzonym kijem wyrzuconych na chodnik opakowań po markowej zdrowej żywności i b) naprawdę trudne okazuje się niebicie hurtem w szyje nowych współpracowników. I to nie tylko za to okropne, wwiercające się w uszy country, które bez przerwy puszczają na cały regulator.

No ale. Eddie domyśla się, że to jednak jest uczciwa robota. Choćby w tym sensie, że wykonując ją, faktycznie sprząta zaśmiecony świat. To jest przypuszczalnie coś warte.

 

* * *

 

We wtorek czuje się jak koń po westernie. Wszystko go boli, w tym od trzech dni głowa i ten ostatni ból za nic nie chce ustąpić, czego Eddie by nie robił. Do tego źle śpi – wciąż nachodzą go koszmary o gwiazdach i dnie studni – a na domiar złego zaczyna tracić resztki dobrych manier, bo musi się włączać w durne, rasistowsko spiskowe pogaduchy nowych współpracowników.

„Korzyść” jest taka, że udało mu się „zaprzyjaźnić” z zespołem, który sprzątał po sondzie – wyjątkowo odpychającą parą złożoną z panów Billa Richardsona i Amona Dee – a to dzięki popołudniowej sesji wypełnionej dzieleniem się fantazjami o zbrojnym, brutalnym powstaniu antyrządowym, których Eddie by może tak z marszu nie odrzucił, gdyby podawane przez Amona Dee obłąkane uzasadnienie nie zawierało takiej myśli, że „to Żydzi prą do ludobójstwa białej rasy” drogą „wymuszania wielokulturowości”, co konkretnie przejawia się jakoby między innymi zmianami w demografii Rejonu Zatoki San Francisco. Tyle tylko, że mówiąc to, Dee użył sporej liczby wyzwisk.

Co gorsza Raj dalej nie spojrzał na jego zajawkę do tego pogłębionego reportażu demaskującego CleanSnap.

— Naprawdę myślę, że coś w tym jest – udaje się powiedzieć Eddiemu w czasie tych dwóch minut, na które dał radę przyłapać Raja w kątku kuchennym.

Raj tylko na niego patrzy, życzliwie i z troską.

— Ty jesteś pewny, że nic ci nie jest? Wyglądasz fatalnie.

— Aha — kłamie Eddie. — Czuję się dobrze, po prostu…

— Wkurzyła cię ta sprawa z CleanSnapem. Ja cię rozumiem, człowieku. I daję ci słowo, że zerknę na tę zajawkę. Tylko daj mi czas do piątku, okej? — Po czym obchodzi Eddiego bokiem zwinnie jak ryba w strumieniu i ucieka stamtąd z kubkiem parującej podróbki nespresso.

Dziesięć minut później Eddie jest znowu w gabinecie u Jodie.

— Twój tekst o Michaelu Lansie…

— O CleanSnapie.

— Właśnie. Cóż, był idealny. Spora reakcja czytelników. Jesteśmy bardzo zadowoleni, Eddie. Bardzo.

— No tak. — Dziwna rzecz, jak Eddie się z tym czuje: w ogóle go to nie obchodzi.

— Więc mamy dla ciebie coś nowego: Dappr. Rzecz dla mężczyzn, którzy „nienawidzą zakupów, ale modę uwielbiają”. Myślę, że to idealny temat dla ciebie.

Eddie patrzy po swoim ubraniu.

— Serio?

— Jak najbardziej. Szczegóły prześlę ci mejlem. To też będzie takie nieformalne spotkanie PR-owe. Mike wyrażał się o tobie bardzo miło i był zachwycony twoim tekstem. Więc… tylko tak dalej! Świetnie sobie radzisz. — Nad głową Jodie gwiazdy rozpływają się maziście i błyszczą. Eddie myśli o tych snach, które ostatnio ma i nic nie udaje mu się poradzić na to, jak coś go ściska we wnętrznościach.

— Dobrze — mówi, bo co innego miałby powiedzieć. — To idę się tym zająć, wodzu.

— Grzeczny chłopiec — mówi Jodie i się uśmiecha.

 

* * *

 

„Nieformalne spotkanie PR-owe” w Dappr przebiega bez zaskoczeń. Szef firmy jest świeżo po szkole średniej. Nazywa się Arman Farshchi, jeszcze niedawno był szafiarzem na Instagramie i teraz poszerza markę, chcąc wyjść poza sesje zdjęciowe i lokowania produktów. Facet jest… w porządku. To nie jest prawdziwy artykuł, tylko jeszcze jedna taka praktycznie płatna reklama, a Farshchi się denerwuje i jest słabo przygotowany, przez co Eddie czuje się tylko zmuszony dzieciaka polubić. Farshchi chce tylko pomagać mężczyznom w kupowaniu lepszych butów i robi to w ten jedyny sposób, jaki zna. Eddie rzuca mu parę łatwiutkich piłek i na koniec rozmowy ma stronę uczciwych notatek bez podkreśleń i bez zębatych uśmiechów. Łatwizna.

Wychodząc i dojadając ostatnią z zaserwowanych mu tam, zgodnych z dietą paleo kulek z granoli z orzechami, Eddie wyjmuje komórkę i ponieważ rzecz nie chce dać mu spokoju, otwiera CleanSnap.

Niedaleko jest skupisko nagród: przy Taber Place, który okazuje się pokrytym graffiti zaułkiem biegnącym między teatrem Lamplighters a South Park.

Jakoś tak w połowie zaułka, między odcinkiem ogrodzenia z siatki, a rzędem płyt wiórowych niestarannie podpisanych sprayem _ZEŻREĆ BOGACZY_ , natrafia na stosik… rzeczy. Są tam gazety, plastikowe skrzynki po mleku, niedopałki i stare, ponaddzierane torby zakupowe wypchane po brzegi jakimiś nieklejącymi się w żadną całość śmieciami. Eddie je ogląda, kiedy zza jego pleców ktoś odzywa się ostro:

— Trzymaj się z daleka! To nie jest twoje! Ani się waż dotykać!

Obraca się powoli. Widzi kobietę, która mierzy go groźnym wzrokiem, trzęsąc się z wściekłości. Kobieta ma ostre rysy, jest chuda jak patyk i ma na sobie zeszmaconą sukienkę koktajlową, która wisi na niej jak worek na kościotrupie. Trzyma też nóż sprężynowy, ale i tak wygląda raczej na zdesperowaną niż niebezpieczną.

— Spokojnie — mówi Eddie, podnosząc ręce do góry w pojednawczym geście. Stara się przy tym nie myśleć o Marii. — Spokojnie.

— Kurwa, w tym mieście to dziewczyna nie może się nawet wysikać, bo zaraz jakieś obsrane snapiszony obmacają jej bambetle.

— Proszę pani, jestem dziennikarzem. — Nie umyka mu wzmianka o „snapiszonach”, więc dodaje: — Pracuję nad artykułem o tym, jaki wpływ wywiera CleanSnap na bezdomnych w San Francisco.

Kobieta ociupinkę opuszcza nóż.

— Serio?

 _Teraz już tak_ – myśli Eddie, a na głos odpowiada:

— Aha. Ma pani, uch. Chciałaby mi pani coś na ten temat powiedzieć?

Kobieta bardzo wolno składa nóż i obciąga sobie sukienkę, próbując zrobić coś, żeby równo się układała na jej wychudzonym ciele.

— Może — mówi, przechylając głowę i patrząc na Eddiego z góry. — Ale postawisz najpierw dziewczynie lunch?

 

* * *

 

Kobieta nazywa się Deja Diamond i jest weteranką. Nie weterynarką, weteranką. Eddie postanawia to sobie zapamiętać jako lekcję o niesądzeniu po pozorach.

— Trzy razy byłam na misji w Afganistanie — mówi znad skrzydełek i kupionej w Bellissimo pizzy kalifornijskiej. Nie chciała zostawiać swoich „bambetli”, cały czas obawiając się następnych łowców nagród, więc Eddie zamówił jedzenie przez Uber Eats. Oboje zauważyli, jakie to ironiczne.

— Musiało być ciężko.

Deja wzrusza ramionami.

— W kraju niespecjalnie coś na mnie czekało, więc… było, jak było. Na ogół było w porządku.

— Ale…?

Deja patrzy na niego, jakby był jakiś głupi.

—  _Ale_ zmęczyło mnie udawanie faceta — mówi. — Rozumiesz, to było przed Obamą, więc…

— DADT. — „Don’t ask, don’t tell.” _Nie pytaj, nie mów._

— Właśnie.

— Przykro mi.

Deja macha na to ręką.

— Daruj sobie.

— Pani wybaczy. — Chwila ciszy, a potem Eddie mówi: — Nie musi mi pani mówić, jeśli pani nie chce, ale…

— Dasz to do tego swojego artykułu?

— Może. — Eddie ma w każdym razie notes otwarty i zapisał w nim już więcej miejsca niż przez cały ten czas, który spędził z Armanem Farshchim.

— Dobra. — Deja wgryza się z zapałem w trójkąt pizzy i myśli. Potem, już z większą determinacją w głosie, powtarza: — Dobra. Jest… Przez jakiś czas było w porządku. Po powrocie. Zmieniłam imię, znalazłam naszych, zaczęłam się ubierać po kobiecemu… Było w porządku. Ale…

Milknie i to milczenie trwa trochę za długo, więc Eddie ciągnie ją za język:

— Ale?

— Służyłeś, chłopcze?

Eddie kręci głową, przestaje i mówi:

— Nie, ale… ktoś, z kim… byłem kiedyś blisko, był… To nie jest to samo, ale pewnie można by powiedzieć, że był w „czynnej służbie”. — Eddie domyśla się, że to jest w sumie prawda.

— No to wiesz, że to człowieka zmienia. Zmienia w nim coś głęboko w środku. Jak ktoś raz trafił w takie miejsce… to już go nigdy tak naprawdę nie opuści.

— Aha. — No fakt, sporo rzeczy się zmieniło. I Deja ma rację; nie ma stąd powrotu. Dla nikogo z nich.

— Ludziom… takim jak ja — mówi Deja — już i tak jest ciężko. Ale dołóż do tego jeszcze inne problemy, to… A ja nie miałam w zasadzie domu, do którego mogłabym wrócić. Nie po tym, jak… — Pokazuje gestem samą siebie. Eddie nie wie, co na to odpowiedzieć, więc tylko kiwa głową i Deja mówi dalej: — No więc wszystko się wali, wiadomo, normalne. A ja powtarzam sobie, że mogłoby być gorzej. Tutaj przynajmniej noce są ciepłe. Na ogół. Kiedy te _sępy_ nie… — Urywa i odwraca wzrok.

— Sępy czyli ludzie z CleanSnapu?

Kobieta kiwa głową.

— Zaczęło się… Bo ja wiem. Kilka miesięcy temu? Byłam wtedy w jednym z większych obozowisk. Miałam swój kąt, kawałek dachu. Może _ty_ byś tego nie uznał za żaden luksus, ale… mnie tam było dobrze.

Zaczęliśmy widywać ludzi, którzy stawali dookoła i robili zdjęcia. To… nie jest takie znowu niezwykłe, wiesz? Robią tak turyści… wy tak robicie. Ale ci… Najpierw przychodzili oni, a kilka dni później inni. I ci już nie mieli aparatów.

— A co?

— Białe furgonetki — mówi Deja, a Eddie czuje dreszcz ekscytacji: _Bingo_! — I pięści, buty. Czasami pałki. Na początku ludzie próbowali się bronić; nas było o wiele więcej. Wtedy oni wzywali gliny. Twierdzili, że to „zamieszki”, że na nich napadliśmy. Oni tylko próbowali „zbierać śmieci”, kurwa, jakbyśmy wszyscy nie wiedzieli, co to ma znaczyć. A gliny? Gliny w to z nimi grały. Z trzech miejsc nas przepędzili. W końcu część z nas doszła do wniosku, że może trzymanie się razem zwiększa zagrożenie.

— Jak to się stało, że zaczęliście wiązać te ataki z aplikacją CleanSnapu?

Eddie obrywa za to jednym z patentowanych Spojrzeń Deży.

— Chłopcze, my mamy _komórki_. Widzimy ten cały CleanSnap tak samo jak wy.

Eddie kiwa głową i przegląda szybko notatki, żeby coś sprawdzić.

— Wie pani, robiłem niedawno wywiad z dyrektorem CleanSnapu…

— Ą, ę. Się znalazł wielki pan hepohteh.

Eddie pół na pół śmieje się i sapie.

— A skąd. No w każdym razie on wspomniał, że ta apka daje, uch, osobom takim jak pani możliwość zarobienia pieniędzy.

— Za zbieranie śmieci po burżujach?

A to już pobudza go do śmiechu, choć to ponury żart.

— Aha.

— A choćbyśmy nawet na to poszli, to dokąd właściwie pójdzie wtedy ta forsa? — Kiedy Eddie patrzy na nią, zdezorientowany, Deja pyta jeszcze: — Myślisz, że komuś takiemu jak ja otworzą konto w banku?

— Ale… — Eddie urywa, chwilę myśli, a potem przyznaje: — Uczciwie pani powiem że nie wiem. Nie pomyślałem o tym.

— A tak. Tacy jak ty zwykle o tym nie myślą. — Deja wzdycha. — CleanSnap płaci tylko przelewem. A banki… Jak się jest na ulicy, to ciężko założyć konto. Więc powiedzmy, że będziemy robić, co nam ta apka każe, sprzątać syf, zbierać te całe „nagrody”. Dokąd pójdą te pieniądze?

Eddiemu zapala się nad głową żarówka.

— Do CleanSnapu — mówi. — Który zatrzyma je do czasu, kiedy będzie mógł zrobić przelew. Dla nich to tak… jakbyście za darmo dla nich pracowali.

— Więc _oczywiście_ , że próbują udawać, że „służą dobru społeczności”, i oczywiście, że pieprzą coś o „godności pracy” i innych takich. A wy to wszystko łykacie.

No przecież Deja ma _rację_. Eddie nawet nie zakwestionował tej reklamowej gadki, którą poczęstował go Lance, i założyłby się, że gdyby potraktował nią Anne, Dana albo Jodie, to żadne z nich też nie próbowałoby jej podważyć. Nie dlatego, że to źli ludzie. Po prostu to wszystko leży poza zasięgiem spraw, do których przywykli. Praca to coś dobrego, prawda? Deja sama to powiedziała: „godność pracy”. Albo, jak ująłby to Tex Boone, „uczciwy zarobek”. No chyba że akurat nie jest uczciwy.

— Rozpoznałaby ich pani? — pyta Eddie. — Tych ludzi, którzy napadali na wasze obozowiska?

Deja wzrusza ramionami.

— A co? Myślisz, że ktoś kiwnie w tej sprawie jednym obsranym palcem? Kto? Gliny? _Ty_?

Eddie wzrusza bezradnie ramionami i próbuje nie myśleć, że był taki czas – za krótki, za bardzo ulotny – kiedy może _dałby radę_ coś z tym zrobić.

Nad nimi słowa _ZEŻREĆ BOGACZY_ połyskują w popołudniowym słońcu. Deja mówi:

— Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, chłopcze. Jakbyśmy jutro wszyscy zniknęli bez śladu, całe to przeklęte miasto odetchnęłoby z ulgą.

 

 

 


	2. Co za dzień, nie? Co za… dni i dni. Całe miesiące dni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poważne **ostrzeżenie** do tego rozdziału: dalej wyzwiska i wulgaryzmy w odniesieniu do mniejszości, wątpliwe decyzje (i słownictwo) w wykonaniu Eddiego, okrucieństwo wobec zwierząt i wobec… no w zasadzie wobec wszystkiego, wobec czego da się w tym kanonie być okrutnym. Najgorszy kawałek tego rozdziału zaczyna się od słów „Podają mu godzinę” i kończy się przy słowach „Kiedy dociera na miejsce”.
> 
> Zakładam też, że Eddie, hmm, kupił sobie nowy motocykl albo coś. I po prostu się z tym nie kłóćcie, okej?
> 
> _Exit light, enter night, take my hand  
>  We’re off to Never-Never Land ([watch out here I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hT-etPrxWYE)–)_

Wtedy wszystko zwalnia i przestaje się posuwać do przodu. Eddie jest przyzwyczajony do tego poczucia – że tropy się urywają, obserwacja do niczego nie prowadzi – ale to nie znaczy, że go to nie denerwuje. Wykonuje dalsze bzdurne zadania polecane mu przez Jodie i próbuje złapać Raja i przyprzeć go do muru. Po tygodniu jest przekonany, że dupek go unika, a to go wkurza. Chociaż może ta złość wynika z tego bólu głowy albo z faktu, że nie pamięta, kiedy się ostatnio wyspał: wieki temu. Wszędzie widzi teraz gwiazdy – punkciki światła w każdym cieniu – i zaczyna się prawie zastanawiać, czy by się nie poddać i nie pójść z tym do Dana, kiedy wydarza się To.

Jest piątek. Eddie skończył właśnie zmianę w Czystości i siedzi sobie na tyłach działki firmy z Billem, Amonem i jeszcze kilkoma takimi starymi dobrymi druhami przydennymi. Piwo jest ciepłe i bez gazu, a country gra za głośno i za piskliwie, ale choć Eddiemu łupie w skroniach i ledwo się trzyma na nogach, udaje mu się wycedzić:

— Bo słyszałem, że to wy sprzątaliście w Zatoce, jak się ta rakieta rozbiła.

Bill i Amon wymieniają spojrzenie tak ciężkie, że zakrzywia przestrzeń.

— a co ty o tym wiesz? — pyta w końcu Amon. Robi to tak wolno i ostrożnie, że trudno by było nie zauważyć, że coś ukrywa, i Eddie czuje, jak puls mu przyśpiesza, choć nie ma to nic wspólnego z tą kawą z ekspresu, którą cały dzień żłopie, żeby się jednak nie przewrócić.

Wzrusza ramionami i skubie naklejkę swojego piwa.

— Słyszałem, że oni tam coś strasznie kombinowali — mówi. — Robili cholernie dziwne rzeczy. A z nimi ten ich dyrektor, turbaniarz jakiś. — Wypowiadając to obraźliwe określenie, uważa, żeby się nie skrzywić. Drake może i był kanalią i megalomanem, a na nie i tak sobie nie zasłużył. No ale ono wystarcza, żeby mu uwierzyli, a Eddie obiecuje sobie, że później zrobi darowiznę na rzecz Rady do spraw Amerykańsko-Islamskich i w ten sposób udobrucha sumienie.

— Eddie, widziałeś kiedyś „cholernie dziwne rzeczy”? — pyta Bill. Bill to taki chudy, mały, nerwowy kutasina w okularach w pękniętych oprawkach. Zęby ma zepsute od metamfetaminy. — Ufo, czarne śmigłowce… Wierzysz w te spiskowe historie?

Eddie wzrusza ramionami.

— Aha — mówi i ironia polega na tym, że czuje się tak, jakby to było kłamstwo. To nie są „historie”, w które on „wierzy”. To są fakty z jego życia.

Bill kiwa głową, nachyla się przez stół i pokazuje Eddiego do połowy wypitym budweiserem.

— Ty jesteś swój chłop, Eddie, wiesz. Cwany. Nie jak te cholerne barany, które się dają wodzić za nos Żydkom. Więc wiesz, co ci powiem? To już chyba… czas. — Patrzy na Amona. — Jak myślisz, A, to już czas? Damy Eddiemu czerwoną pigułę?

— Jak się to łyknie, to już nie ma powrotu — mówi Amon niskim, dudniącym głosem. Czarne oczy jak paciorki wyzierają spomiędzy sponiewieranej czapki i gigantycznego brodziszcza. — Myślisz, że jesteś na to gotowy, hę? Chcesz zobaczyć, jaki świat jest naprawdę?

Eddie znów wzrusza ramionami. W głowie mu łupie, a ręce trzęsą mu się tak bardzo, że ledwo trzyma piwo, ale może jeśli Bill i Amon to zauważą, to pomyślą, że on się przestraszył… no, tego ich bełkotu. Albo że to meta. Pewnie pomyślą, że meta.

— Dooobra — mówi Bill. — Dooobra. Bierzemy Eddiego. Słyszałeś, A? _Bierzemy_ go.

— Fajnie będzie — brzmi dudniąca odpowiedź. — Za dużo czasu minęło, od kiedy ostatnio przetapialim śmieci.

Eddie zaciska tylko mocniej palce na butelce. Wzrok zachodzi mu mgłą, aż w końcu widzi tylko pustkę i gwiazdy.

 

* * *

 

Podają mu godzinę (pierwszą w nocy) i adres (w Bayshore). Przeczekanie tych kilku godzin w mieszkaniu to istna tortura, ale Eddie bierze garść ibuprofenu na ten ból głowy i spędza ten czas, to odpływając w sen, to się budząc. Chętnie by się porządnie przespał, ale nic mu z tego nie wychodzi; koło dziewiątej dopadają go fale mdłości, a w głowie dalej gra mu w kółko ten cholerny refren cholernego country-westernowego syfu Billa, wyżerając mu mózg jak najagresywniejszy pasożyt na świecie. Koło dziesiątej myśli, czy nie powinien do kogoś zadzwonić (ale do kogo niby, do Anne?) i powiedzieć tej osobie, co się dzieje, ale ostatecznie postanawia tego nie robić. Przemknęła mu kilka razy przez głowę taka myśl, że to jednak może być jakaś pułapka. Podał w Czystości fałszywe nazwisko, ale jest osobą na wpół publiczną i zdarza mu się, że ludzie na ulicy go poznają. Wątpi, czy taki Bill albo Amon są w sekrecie fanami jego reportażu, ale… kto wie. Może gdzieś krąży jakaś Lista Fake Newserów do Odstrzału.

Może powinien na wszelki wypadek wziąć ze sobą pistolet.

Eddie nie ma żadnej broni palnej, co jest tylko jednym z wielu problemów z tym pomysłem, nie ma też zielonego pojęcia, jak nielegalnie załatwić pistolet, mając do dyspozycji (rzuca okiem na telefon) dwie godziny, bo tyle czasu mu zostało do umówionego spotkania. Czyli broń palna odpada. Eddie decyduje się więc wziąć nóż. Ma taki całkiem przyzwoity nóż Spyderco, który wyratował go już z niejednej opresji, i na krótko przed północą wkłada go do kieszeni, wsiada na motocykl i postanawia, że do pierwszej będzie rozładowywał te resztki energii, które teraz ma z powodu nerwów, jeżdżąc bez celu tu i tam.

I ten plan nawet działa. No, prawie. Eddie jest za bardzo spięty, żeby mieć z tej jazdy przyjemność, ale ruch i wiatr chyba trochę koją ten ból głowy. Kupuje też jeszcze jedną kawę w jakimś zautomatyzowanym całodobowym lokalu pełnym inżynierów ze start-upów, wyrabiających ostatkiem sił jakieś nieludzkie nadgodziny, w związku z czym kiedy dociera do Bayshore, jest prawie w formie. Prawie.

Nie podjeżdża motocyklem pod sam adres – Bill podkreślał, że nie chcą, żeby to robił – ale na wszelki wypadek zostawia go niedaleko, akurat w takiej odległości, żeby nie było słychać silnika, i resztę drogi pokonuje piechotą.

Pod adresem, który podał mu Bill, stoi brzydki, przysadzisty, opuszczony budynek-skorupa przyczajony na zarośniętej, ogrodzonej działce niedaleko trasy szybkiego ruchu. Eddie bez większego trudu znajduje wyciętą w ogrodzeniu dziurę. Po drugiej stronie wita go ściana pokryta graffiti. Za dnia musi być jaskrawo kolorowa, myśli Eddie, ale nocą ma sprany srebrzystoniebieski kolor, od którego nachodzą go złe wspomnienia i cierpnie mu skóra.

Chociaż może to tylko przez tę muzykę, jak zawsze piskliwą i głośną. Kurwa mać, Bill i Amon. Co za złamane kutasy. Złamane rasistowskie, obsrane kutasy.

Eddie idzie w stronę źródła dźwięku i światła, przechodzi przez wysoki na dwa piętra otwór drzwiowy, który skrzydła drzwi stracił dawno temu. Nad wejściem widnieje wygięty w łuk napis _ZEŻREĆ BOGACZY_. Może jakiś student sztuk pięknych chciał robić dyplom z postmarksistowskiej łamane przez dantejskiej sztuki ulicznej.

Za progiem wrót czają się diabli. Rozstawili przenośny reflektor i składany stolik. Na stoliku mają najprawdziwszy „tranzystor”, taki z lat osiemdziesiątych dwudziestego wieku, wycelowany w kuchenkę turystyczną. A na kuchence stoi jeden z tych pojemników czy kanistrów, których używają w Czystości do przechowywania odpadów stanowiących zagrożenie biologiczne; wysoki mniej więcej na długość całej ręki Eddiego i okrągły w przekroju jak duża plastikowa butelka na mleko, ale zrobiony z nieprzeźroczystego czarnego szkła i zakończony aluminiową nakrętką.

Gdyby Eddie powiedział, że na widok pojemnika ma złe przeczucia, to to by nawet nie była prawda. Złe przeczucia to on ma przez cały wieczór. A na jego widok czuje… coś innego. Coś, nad czym nie ma teraz czasu się zastanawiać, bo obok tej całej scenografii widzi trzeciego mężczyznę. Którego nie zna. Facet ma na sobie kilka warstw znoszonych ciuchów, głowa leci mu bezwładnie, jedno oko ma tak spuchnięte, że ledwo je widać; najwyraźniej został właśnie pobity.

Ciekawe, myśli Eddie, czy to było przed czy po tym, jak Bill i Amon przymocowali go do krzesła taśmą.

— Ej, A, popatrz no — mówi Bill z maniakalną uciechą w głosie. — Eddie przyszedł. Hejka, E. Gotowy, mieszczuchu? Możemy ci wrzucić granat do mózgu? — Pokazuje na migi eksplozję wokół swojej czaszki, wyjąc ze śmiechu jak szaleniec. Reflektor rzuca na jego twarz ostre, groteskowe cienie.

Eddie… ma ochotę zwymiotować. Nie tylko przenośnie. Fizycznie czuje, że niewiele mu brakuje, żeby potraktować poplamione krwią tenisówki Amona tak, jak Regan MacNeil potraktowała Karrasa. Jest też przegrzany, jakby miał gorączkę. Albo jakby nagle to on był na płycie kuchenki.

Przełyka ślinę i jakoś udaje mu się powstrzymać, a potem kiwa głową w stronę przerażonego czwartego mężczyzny.

— A ten meksio to co za jeden? — pyta, znowu się hamując, żeby się przy tym słowie nie skrzywić.

Szlag, nieciekawa sytuacja… może nawet tak samo nieciekawa jak to, co robiła fundacja Życie. Może na swój sposób gorsza. Amon i Bill obaj mają przy sobie broń – pistolety wystają im wyraźnie zza pasków dżinsów. Jest zakładnik. I… narzędzia. Rozłożone na stole.

Palce Eddiego zaciskają się w kieszeni na rękojeści noża.

— A, jakiś śmieć, za którego była nagroda — dudni w odpowiedzi na jego pytanie Amon. — Wiesz, jak to jest.

— No. — _Cholera. Cholera jasna, cholera cholera cholera_.

— Kurwa, ile w tym mieście jest śmieci — uzupełnia Bill. — Dobrze mówię, E? Spływają do nas z południa. To jest to prawdziwe zanieczyszczenie.

— Proszę — mówi cicho mężczyzna, po hiszpańsku i głosem zmienionym od krwi. — Nie… Nie róbcie tego. Ja mam…

— Stul mordę! — _drze się_ Amon i bije go dość mocno, żeby krzesło się przewróciło. — Tu jest Ameryka, kurwa, a w Ameryce mówimy po angielsku!

_Szlag, Jezu, kurwa mać, Jezu, cholera jasna, no okej… okej. Myśl, Eddie, myśl, musi być jakiś…_

Bill cmoka z dezaprobatą i stawia krzesło ze związanym mężczyzną z powrotem.

— Weź, A — mówi. — Ty się nie rozpędzaj. Za wcześnie na zabawę. Najpierw pokażemy Eddiemu… Prawdę. — Znowu rechocze i pokazuje składany stolik takim gestem, jakby był prezenterką w „Kole Fortuny”. Ta-dam, Eddie. Ta-dam, kurwa. Teraz zobaczysz Prawdę.

Eddie podchodzi ciut bliżej do stolika. Teraz widzi, że leżą na nim różne… rzeczy. Długa pęseta i równie długie nożyce, na oko takie, jakich mógłby używać na sali operacyjnej Dan. I pułapka na szczury wraz z żywą zawartością, która dalej się rusza.

Ten tranzystor będzie ciężki. Może Eddie mógłby…

Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia zauważa, jak wygląda nakrętka pojemnika. Ktoś ją poprzekłuwał, żeby do środka wpadało powietrze.

_Gładka czarna dziura jak studnia, a wysoko w górze punkciki gwiazd…_

— …taki _rząd_ , co się daje ruchać Żydom — mówi akurat Bill, zakładając grube, przemysłowe gumowe rękawice. — Ludzie ci powiedzą, że to się wszystko zaczęło w czterdziestym siódmym, ale ludzie są durni, co nie, Eddie? Gówno wiedzą. Zaczęło się wcześniej, jeszcze w 1776-ym, od pierdolonego Adama Weishaupta. Jebany Żydek i jego kumple żydkojebcy – to oni pasożytowali na nas wszystkich, okradli nas ze wszystkiego, wycyckali. I dalej to robią. Mają swoich podstawionych głupków i swoje pieprzone fake newsy, a wszystko po to, żebyśmy chodzili głupi. Ale my nie jesteśmy głupi. My _wiemy_.

Skądś z bardzo daleka Eddie daje radę zapytać:

— Co wiecie?

— Piekło, Eddie. Piekło stoi puste, diabli są tu na Ziemi, a z nimi ich zasrany dżenderowy, pedalski _grzech_. Znaleźliśmy to coś, Eddie. Na plaży. San Francisco, kurwa, nowa Sodoma. To miasto _ocieka_ grzechem. — Bierze do ręki pułapkę; złapana w nią ofiara jeszcze kilka razy żałośnie wierzga łapkami. — Ej, A. Chodź tu.

Amon ciężkim krokiem podchodzi do nich, a Eddie ostrożnie przesuwa się kawałek dalej. Tak żeby obejść stolik dookoła i znaleźć się po drugiej stronie jazgoczącego tranzystora.

Bill oddaje szczura Amonowi i bierze do rąk pęsetę i nożyce.

— „My wszyscy skalani” — mówi — „a wszystkie nasze dobre czyny jak skrwawiona szmata. My wszyscy opadliśmy zwiędli jak liście, a nasze winy poniosły nas jak wicher”. Gotowy, Eddie? Chcesz zobaczyć zapłatę za grzech?

 _Nie_ – myśli. _Błagam, nie…_

— Aha.

— To pełń honory, Eddie. Otwórz to. Uwolnij Bestię i odsłoń jej znamię!

— Ostrożnie — dodaje Amon. — Gorące.

— A… ha.

Dotyka pojemnika… i czuje _ból_. Albo raczej… coś _tak jakby_ ból, jak straszne cierpienie, choć nie umiałby wytłumaczyć, na czym polegają podobieństwa i różnice. I nie jest to jego ból, fizycznie nic mu nie dolega, tylko…

_O Boże. Przepraszam. Tak strasznie, strasznie przepraszam…_

Eddie odkręca pokrywę.

Największym wstrząsem jest ten _smród_. Kwaśny odór zgnilizny. Eddie krztusi się i cofa odruchowo, a Amon i Bill się śmieją, jakby to wszystko to był jakiś głupi kawał. Ale nie wiedzą, dlaczego tak za reagował. Tymczasem ten odór jest znajomy. Gorszy niż wtedy, milion razy gorszy, ale… Eddie czuł go w laboratoriach fundacji Życie.

Amon już trzyma szczura nad wylotem pojemnika.

— No chodź — grucha. — Kolacyjka.

— Co…? — wydusza z siebie Eddie.

— Znaleźliśmy to coś — powtarza Bill. — Na plaży, w tym, co zostało z pychy tego sodomity. Nie wiem, kto je zesłał, Bóg czy Diabeł. Ale może to nieważne. W praktyce i tak robi swoje.

I to jest koszmar, prawdziwy koszmar, a Eddie powinien… powinien coś _zrobić_ , ale…

Ale musi się _dowiedzieć_.

— Co robi? — Pochyla się ostrożnie do przodu i palcami chwyta po bokach tranzystor.

Bill tylko rechocze.

— Zobaczysz — mówi i puszcza oko.

Tymczasem Amon ma teraz w ręce nóż.

— No chodź, ty oślizły skurwysynu — mamrocze. — Kolacyjka. — Nakłuwa nożem bok zdychającego szczura, nie za głęboko, akurat na tyle mocno, że kiedy z jego ciałka w ciemność poniżej kapie krew, zwierzę wydaje z siebie przerażający pisk.

Z pojemnika wystrzeliwuje… mackokształtna wypustka, cienka i czarna. Wygląda… _źle_. Jest taka jakby matowa. Sucha, łuszczy się. Umiera.

_Umiera, ale jeszcze żyje._

Bill błyskawicznym ruchem doskakuje z pęsetą i nożycami i odcina z końca wypustki dobre dwa cale. Z wnętrza pojemnika – i z _mózgu Eddiego_ – rozlega się przeraźliwy, zawodzący krzyk. Żałosny, pełen cierpienia. Koszmarnie zmęczony.

Bill i Amon się śmieją.

— Szybko, zamykaj — mówi Bill. Oczy mu błyszczą od okrutnej radości. — I chodź popatrzeć. Otwieraj mu gębę, A! Już czas!

Wtedy obaj odwracają się plecami i…

I Eddie ma już dość. Po uszy.

Przez chwilę wszystko dzieje się za szybko i jednocześnie za wolno, wszystko naraz. Eddie podnosi tranzystor, skacze do przodu, robi zamach.

Najpierw atakuje Amona; wielkolud obrywa prosto w tył głowy i od razu leci. Powalenie go poszło o wiele łatwiej, niż Eddie by sądził, ale to dobrze – to wręcz świetnie – bo Bill klnie i zaczyna się obracać. Eddie nie daje mu szansy skończyć, tylko bije go z całej siły z boku w szczękę. W przeciwieństwie do Amona Bill nie przewraca się od razu; wymaga to kilku ładnych ciosów. Wystarczy ich, żeby rozwalić w tranzystorze magnetofon i jeden z głośników, tak że w końcu, _wreszcie_ ten ohydny jazgot milknie.

Bill uderza o popękany beton z głuchym łupnięciem. Amon zaczyna się właśnie ruszać i Eddie kopie go parę razy porządnie w głowę, żeby przestał. I to… Jezu. Nawet nie czuje się winny. Te pojeby chciały…

Szlag!

Ta kuchenka turystyczna dalej grzeje. Eddie prędko ściąga z niej pojemnik, na tyle nieostrożnie, że parzy się w rękę. Ale nic go to nie obchodzi; nie umie wykrzesać z siebie żadnego zainteresowania tym faktem, bo właśnie odkręca pokrywę, od razu wkłada drugą rękę do środka i…

— Szlag!

I równie szybko ją stamtąd zabiera.

Z palców leci mu krew.

— No co jest…?

Zagląda do pojemnika. Nagle jego dno jest całe pełne zębów. Widać… tylko zęby. Wycelowane ostrymi końcami do góry wydają taki jakby kościany, grzechoczący odgłos. Do Eddiego dociera, że to dlatego, że się _trzęsą_. Ze strachu.

— Ej — woła do pojemnika głośnym szeptem. Nie za głośnym. — To ja. Eddie. — Nic. Tylko dalej ból, strach i ten okropny smród.

Kawałek dalej Bill zaczyna jęczeć.

— Cholera. Okej… okej. Widać, że… że sporo ostatnio przeszedłeś. Później pogadamy!

Zakłada pokrywę z powrotem i bierze pojemnik pod pachę. Potem prędko przeskakuje nad Amonem i Billem. Ich zakładnik przygląda mu się z przerażeniem, szarpiąc się w więzach.

— Hej — mówi Eddie. — Nie ma… cholera. Spokojnie. Ja tak naprawdę nie jestem z nimi, jestem…

— Eddie Brock — mówi mężczyzna, po czym ciągnie po hiszpańsku: — Moja córka ogląda pana program. Uważa, że jest pan bardzo przystojny.

Kurwa. Eddie nie może się nie roześmiać. Co za moment, żeby ktoś człowieka rozpoznał.

Porozcinanie taśmy i uwolnienie mężczyzny, który ma na imię José, zajmuje mu więcej czasu, niż by chciał, ale przecież go tam tak nie zostawi. Bill prawie się budzi, ale znowu traci przytomność, kiedy José go kopie, i może robi to ciut mocniej, niż trzeba było, ale Eddie nie potrafi mieć mu tego za złe. Jak pomyśli, co oni chcieli zrobić… Co _już_ robili…

Później stamtąd uciekają. Jakaś część Eddiego chce usiąść gdzieś spokojnie z José i o wszystko go zapytać, ale to nie jest dobry moment. Nawet taki pobity, José nie ma trudności z poruszaniem się („Szybko się przewróciłem” – wyznaje. „Czasem tak jest lepiej. Niech myślą, że człowiek oberwał bardziej niż w rzeczywistości. Potem tego żałowałem, póki im pan nie przyłożył tym pieprzonym radiem”) i rusza w stronę stacji kolejowej. Tymczasem Eddie przypina pojemnik do bagażnika motocykla. Potem odjeżdża szybko w kierunku domu.

 

* * *

 

Kiedy dociera na miejsce, zębów już nie ma.

Zrzuca wszystko z kuchennego blatu, odkręca pojemnik i tak jakby… bezceremonialnie wylewa z niego Venoma – szlag, kurwa, to, co z Venoma zostało. Symbiont uderza o blat z takim jakby miękkim, mokrym plaśnięciem, po czym ani drgnie.

— Cholera. — Eddie nie podnosi głosu, ma włączone tylko trochę światła. Tak na wszelki wypadek. — Ej — mówi szeptem. — Ej, stary. Nic… Nic ci nie jest?

Oczywiście to jest potwornie głupie pytanie. Z Eddiego jest żaden ksenobiolog, ale bardzo, naprawdę bardzo wyraźnie widać, że Venomowi coś jest. Tak na początek to jest go o wiele za mało – zwinięty w kulkę byłby ledwo wielkości pięści Eddiego – a część jego powierzchni dalej jest tu i tam taka dziwna w dotyku, wyschnięta i krucha jak ten aktywny węgiel, który Dan dodaje do jednej ze swoich dziwacznych sałatek.

Jednak Venom żyje. Eddie nie wie, skąd to wie, ale wie. _Czuje_ to. Delikatnie kładzie dłoń na jego… powierzchni? Jednak skórze? Jak zwał, tak zwał.

Odbiera głównie wyczerpanie. A także głód i ból. Ale też… narastające poczucie czegoś jeszcze. Może czegoś jakby ulgi.

Są to emocje i nic więcej. Nieskomplikowane i niczym nieprzyozdobione, bez towarzyszących im obrazów, słów ani abstrakcji. Ciekawe, myśli Eddie, czy mentalne zdolności symbiontów zależą jakoś od ich masy ciała? Kiedyś później zrobi z tego doktorat. a na razie musi…

Co? Co do diabła powinien teraz zrobić?

— Och, chłopie — mówi (mimo że wie, że Venom nie jest płci męskiej; nie jest żadnej). — Nie mam… najmniejszego pojęcia, jak ci pomóc.

Venom nie reaguje. Eddie jest prawie pewny, że symbiont jest nieprzytomny albo… coś. Co w zasadzie… nie jest może nawet tragedią. Jak się obudzi, będzie głodny, a zapewne także zły, bo z tego, co Eddie jest w stanie stwierdzić, to Venom _zawsze_ jest „zły i głodny”, więc… to już jest jakaś myśl.

 _Tlen_ – przypomina mu się. _Szkodzi im tlen._

Pewnie to dlatego jest taki wysuszony i się łuszczy.

— Okej — mówi. — Okej, to już jest coś.

Cholera, jest trzecia w nocy, ale przecież gdzieś coś będzie otwarte. Eddie gugluje sklepy, a czekając, aż strona się załaduje, pisze kartkę, żeby ją zostawić na blacie:

_Poszedłem Ci po coś do jedzenia. Niedługo wracam. Proszę, nie zjedz sąsiadów (no chyba że NAPRAWDĘ będziesz musiał). – E._

Jest w połowie drogi do drzwi, kiedy zmienia zdanie, pędzi z powrotem, znajduje w szufladzie czystą ściereczkę kuchenną i przykrywa nią Venoma jak kocykiem. Potem zaczyna się czuć jak ostatni frajer, poddaje się i wybiega z mieszkania.

 

* * *

 

Nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy po takiej nocy śpi prawie do południa.

Nie jest pewny, czego się spodziewa, wygrzebując się z łóżka, ale Venom właściwie się nie poruszył, tylko dalej leży dokładnie tam, gdzie Eddie go wczoraj w nocy zostawił. Jednak patent z miską zdecydowanie dobrze mu robi. Jest to stara, duża misa ze szkła żaroodpornego, którą Eddie do połowy napełnił olejkiem dla niemowląt. (Nawiasem mówiąc, spróbujcie kupić cztery litry takiego olejku o trzeciej nad ranem! Błee!) Teraz miska ma na spodzie grubą czarną warstwę, której tam w nocy nie było. Zniknęły też homary „prosto z kutra”, które kupił w sklepie rybnym; nie zostało z nich nic oprócz kawałków sznurka, które teraz leżą sobie niewinnie obok miski.

Venom się obudził. Eddie czuje to w ten dziwny, odcieleśniony sposób, ale też widzi, że symbiont porusza się u siebie w misce, napierając na szkło, jakby patrzył, jak Eddie chodzi po mieszkaniu.

— I jak się dzisiaj czujesz? — pyta Eddie. Nie oczekuje tak naprawdę odpowiedzi, nie dostaje jej i próbuje sobie wmówić, że nie jest tym rozczarowany.

Wygląda na to, że wrócił mu też apetyt; jest głodny jak wilk. Robi więc boczek i sadzone jajka, które też kupił w środku nocy. Zostawia wytłoczkę z jajkami na blacie i efekt jest taki, że zanim znajdzie patelnię, połowa jajek znika.

— Dalej głodny, hę? — mówi.

Venom wyszedł z miski i teraz leży na blacie jak tłusta od olejku, mniej więcej ślimakokształtna klucha. Wygląda lepiej niż wczoraj, chociaż może to ten olej mineralny maskuje wysuszone miejsca. Kiedy Eddie wyciąga do niego rękę, symbiont wychodzi mu na spotkanie i otula palce. Przez moment Eddie boi się, że może kiedy się dotkną, odbierze… takie poczucie, że Venoma zdradził, zawiódł. To o tym myślał, póki nie zasnął: że powinien był działać szybciej, szukać bardziej uparcie, wcześniej zacząć – zrobić _cokolwiek_ , byleby nie zostawić na wpół nieżywego Venoma w szponach takich kanalii jak Bill i Amon. Zwłaszcza po tym… Wszystkim.

Tylko że kiedy się dotykają, to uczucie, które Venom nadaje, to nie jest zawód, wyrzuty ani nic w tym rodzaju, tylko coś jeszcze gorszego. _Uwielbienie_ , a wraz z nim taka emocja, na którą Eddie nie ma tak naprawdę nazwy, ale myśli o niej „pragnienie związania się”.

Venom próbuje się związać; Eddie odbiera to jako mrowienie w punkcie, gdzie się dotykają, nawet względnie przyjemne. Ale Venom jest słaby i ta tajemnicza rzecz, którą normalnie robi, żeby wszystko _zaskoczyło_ , zwyczajnie mu nie wychodzi. Ta porażka budzi w nim strach i Eddie pochyla się nad nim, opiera się na łokciach i przeciąga dłonią po jego „grzbiecie”.

— Ej — mówi. — Nic się nie dzieje. Nabieraj sił, ja się nigdzie nie wybieram. — W tej chwili tylko tyle może zrobić.

I to dlatego jakiś czas później robi śniadanie, mając rozłożonego na ramionach kosmitę-pasożyta-inwalidę. Jak się okazuje, Venom _nienawidzi_ boczku, i to do tego stopnia, że wykształca zęby i rzuca plastrami po całym aneksie kuchennym za każdym razem, kiedy Eddie próbuje ułożyć je na patelni. Mimo czujności „opiekuna” Eddiemu udaje się usmażyć trzy. Od tych wygłupów śmieje się, jak nie śmiał się od… Szlag. Od zbyt dawna. Może od tak dawna, że aż wolałby o tym nie myśleć.

— Co za dzień, nie? — mówi, rozbijając jajka. Tymczasem jego ocalone trzy kawałki boczku skwierczą sobie poza zasięgiem nadgorliwych wypustek. Nibynóżek? (Venom uważa, żeby się za bardzo nie zbliżyć do płyty grzejnej. Eddie stara się nie myśleć, czemu.) — Co za… dni i dni. Całe miesiące dni.

Przy śniadaniu daje Venomowi do zjedzenia resztę jajek, odkrywa, że kawa spotyka się z podobną reakcją jak boczek (i podobnie trzeba potem sprzątać), i opowiada o CleanSnapie. O Jodie i Michaelu, o Deży i Teksie, i Billu, i Amonie. Reakcją na jego słowa o tych dwóch ostatnich są znowu syk, parskanie i zęby.

— Ja nie wiem, stary, o co tutaj chodzi — mówi Eddie, chodząc tam i z powrotem po pokoju. — Ale… Michael Lance. On coś takiego powiedział. O… — Eddie sięga po notes. — O jakichś danych. „Wartość CleanSnapu leży w danych”… W jakich danych? I dla kogo one mają wartość? To tylko śmieci. No chyba że… dane o obozowiskach? — Robi zwrot; coś go uwiera z tyłu umysłu. Od tygodni nie czuł się tak dobrze. Ma wrażenie, że ktoś zdjął mu z ramion ciężar, że rozwiała się mgła, którą miał w głowie. Ale to znaczy tylko tyle, że Eddie znowu myśli, naprawdę _myśli_. — Dan — mówi. — Dan powiedział… Powiedział, że widują ostatnio u niego w szpitalu więcej ludzi. „Po bójkach”. Ale José, José się z nikim nie pobił. Lance zleca Boone’owi robotę, a to dla Boone’a pracują te zasrane wsioki zakochane w teoriach spiskowych, ale czy to Coś Znaczy, czy może po prostu trafiło się dwóch dupków? Za dużo warstw, stary, w razie czego wszystkiemu można zaprzeczyć. Po prostu… — Eddie masuje sobie skronie. — Aaa! Coś mi umyka. A ty, ty mnie nawet nie słuchasz. Zasnąłeś.

To prawda; Venom leży płasko i bezwładnie Eddiemu na ramionach jak jakiś dziwacznie nieestetyczny szalik. Jednak znowu zaczyna wysychać, z czego wynika trwająca dobrych dziesięć minut kłótnia, w czasie której Eddie próbuje go nakłonić albo zmusić do powrotu do miski, uciekając się przy tym do grzecznych próśb, fizycznej siły, oskarżeń i przekupstwa. Venom w końcu tam wraca, ale nadaje, że się _obraził_ , z taką intensywnością, że Eddie wie, po prostu _wie_ , że przyjdzie mu za to zapłacić. Mimo to znowu się śmieje. Pstryka w miskę i mówi:

— Śpij. Jak wrócę, dam ci coś żywego do przegryzienia. — Cena świeżego homara raczej w najbliższej przyszłości nie spadnie, ale Eddie nie umie się zmusić do zaproponowania czegoś tańszego, na przykład szczura. Nie po tym, co się wydarzyło w nocy.

W połowie mycia zębów postanawia pójść pobiegać, więc kończy, szybko zakłada ciuchy, w których normalnie ćwiczy, krzyczy przez ramię:

— Niedługo wracam! — i wychodzi.

Jak się okazuje, Eddie dalej jest fatalnym biegaczem, a San Francisco – no szok, normalnie szok – nie wypłaszczyło się od wczoraj magicznie. Może więc w efekcie trochę więcej chodzi, niż biega, i może trochę oszukuje przy użyciu tramwajów. Ale chodzi o to, że słońce świeci, niebo jest niebieskie, a on pierwszy raz od miesięcy czuje się tak dobrze. Pod warunkiem, że nie będzie się za bardzo skupiał na gładkiej czarnej dziurze pod punkcikami gwiazd.

_Już po wszystkim. To już przeszłość. Stało się i myślenie o tym niczego nie zmieni._

Żeby odciągnąć od tego swoją uwagę, biegając sobie (no dobra, albo chodząc), zaczyna pisać w myślach ten prawdziwy artykuł o CleanSnapie. Zawsze osiąga w pracy najlepsze rezultaty, kiedy się rusza; to mu pozwala wymacać, gdzie tekst jest dziurawy, ustalić, czego jeszcze brakuje. Będzie musiał jeszcze raz złapać Michaela Lance’a, żeby mu to skomentował, może zrobić rekonesans w okolicy obozowisk. Jest też ta zagwozdka z danymi. Kto kupuje dane gromadzone przez CleanSnap? Eddie wątpi, czy Lance mu to tak po prostu powie, co znaczy, że będzie się trzeba wykazać pomysłowością. A jeśli chodzi o Systemy Czystości… Eddie nie będzie się przecież mógł tam teraz przez dłuższy czas pokazać, w każdym razie nie osobiście.

Zastanawia się, czy powinien donieść na Billa i Amona na policję. Czy gdyby to zrobił, José poszedłby z tym do sądu? Umysł wzdraga mu się przed myślą o _innych ofiarach_ , ale… przecież musi istnieć jakaś dokumentacja. Wyniki sekcji zwłok, inne papiery szpitalne. Eddie widział, co robi z ludzkim organizmem nieudana więź z symbiontem – z mniejszej odległości, niż by chciał – i takie… otrucie odciętym kawałkiem… to nie jest to samo, ale…

Ale nie wszystko naraz. Bo coś w San Francisco strasznie śmierdzi. A Eddie Brock prowadzi śledztwo.

 

* * *

 

Resztę weekendu spędza, spisując ramowy szkielet artykułu i sprawdzając jeszcze kilka zabłąkanych tropów. Jeszcze raz rozmawia z Lu Flores-Lupe i jego / jej znajomą, Evie Lee, tym razem w realu – w cukierni Dandelion, przy koktajlu z lodami. Nie wynika z tego nic przełomowego, ale Lu i Evie mają dużo uroku i są fotogeniczni, a to powinno pomóc poruszyć emocje czytelników.

W niedzielę Eddie przechodzi kolejne szkolenie, zakłada na włosy siatkę i idzie pracować w Eat Out, darmowej garkuchni, którą wybrał głównie dlatego, że a) nie mieli tam nic przeciwko ochotnikom i b) spodobała mu się nazwa.

Szefową zmiany jest stara, siwa lesbijka w skórach, Vic. Vic raz na niego patrzy i mówi:

— Ty jesteś Eddie Brock.

— Tak proszę pani i…

— Nie ma mowy. Spadaj stąd.

Potem następuje jakichś dziesięć minut błagalnego płaszczenia się. Vic jest przeciwna nie tyle jego pracy – mówi mu, że jego materiał demaskujący to, jak ultraprawicowe komitety finansujące kampanie wyborcze lobbowały za terapią konwersyjną, był doskonały – co takiemu pomysłowi, że on miałby z jej klientów zrobić „malownicze okazy ubóstwa do oglądania w galerii” i podać ich pod nos „zakochanym w kulturalności liberałom”.

— Nie o to mi chodzi! — protestuje Eddie. — Niech pani posłucha. — Podchodzi trochę bliżej i ścisza głos. — Wiem, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. Ktoś…poluje na bezdomnych. Jak na zwierzęta. Truje ich. I wydaje mi się… wydaje mi się, że kryje się za tym coś jeszcze. Po prostu chcę pogadać z ludźmi. Dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje. I w ten sposób będę mógł nie tylko powęszyć, ale i pomóc tutaj. Za jednym zamachem. — Posyła jej swój najlepszy niewinny, zawstydzony uśmiech w nadziei, że może trafi przynajmniej na jakiś instynkt macierzyński, skoro tak bardzo nie jest w typie Vic, że już bardziej się nie da.

Vic mruży tylko w odpowiedzi oczy. Eddie ma wrażenie, że przejrzała go tak samo łatwo, jak każdy może przejrzeć szklaną ścianę sklepu przy Post Street 300. Mimo to kobieta mówi:

— Niech będzie. Dobrze.

— O, dziękuję pani, nie po…

—  _Ale_ co by to nie był za artykuł, nie myśl sobie, że ledwo się ukaże, to będziesz mógł stąd zniknąć, słyszysz mnie? Tylko okażesz tym ludziom szacunek, a to znaczy, że będziesz uczciwie zapieprzał. Zobaczysz, jak naprawdę wygląda to, na czym oprzesz następny wywiad, nagłówek czy do czego wy tam nocami walicie konia.

Vic musi mieć tak z metr dwadzieścia wzrostu i prawie tyle samo wszerz. Kiedy go tak beszta, Eddie nie umie sobie nie wyobrażać, że to kula z armaty wbija mu się prosto w brzuch. Zgadza się na jej warunki i od razy bierze się do pracy, to jest za obieranie ziemniaków.

Praca w Eat Out z jednej strony diametralnie się różni od pracy w Czystości, a z drugiej jest do niej bliźniaczo podobna. Podobieństwo polega na tym, że to straszna harówa, która w ostatecznym rozrachunku służy czemuś dobremu. A przeciwieństwo na dosłownie wszystkich innych względach, od stawki (która w przypadku Eat Out wynosi zero dolarów za dzień) po towarzystwo (w większości znośne). Patrząc wstecz, nie powinno to być zaskakujące, że w Eat Out działają prawie wyłącznie lesbijki, tak że w efekcie Eddie jest jedynym cis-facetem w budynku. Jest kilka hardkorowych radykalnych feministek, które pewnie by wolały, gdyby go nie wpuszczono, ale Eddie się nie wychyla i w miarę możliwości ich unika.

Nie dostaje tego dnia wieczornej, kolacyjnej zmiany, ale kiedy wychodzi, Vic kiwa mu głową z aprobatą i mówi:

— Tylko tak dalej, gazeciarzu. Może ci jeszcze pokażemy, jak wygląda prawdziwe życie.

Kiedy Eddie wraca – nogi bolą go na mnóstwo nowych i ekscytujących sposobów – Venom śpi na dnie swojej miski. Dzisiaj dostaje kraba – tylko jedno, odpowiednio ogromne i agresywne stworzenie, które dość trudno się niosło do domu. Eddie zostawia kraba i wytłoczkę jajek tam gdzie zwykle na kuchennym blacie. Potem przesuwa dwoma palcami po zewnętrznej powierzchni żaroodpornego naczynia, szepcze:

— Dobranoc, stary — i sam idzie spać.

 


	3. Eddie, ja wiem, że ty nie jesteś aż taki głupi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I watch the black and white bleeding_  
>  _Don’t you know the pain I’m in_  
>  _I’ve been working all week_  
>  _I’ve been thinking on my feet_  
>  _And I’ve come to the[end of my losing streak](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqkbbTwLl9Q)._

Kiedy Eddie budzi się we wtorek, do policzka przyklejoną ma bezkształtną czarną masę (lekko tłustą od oleju).

— Oho, widzę, że już lepiej się czujesz.

No, w pewnym sensie słowa „lepiej”. Venom jest teraz na oko bardziej aktywny, co znaczy, że śpi tylko jakichś dwadzieścia godzin na dobę, nie dwadzieścia trzy. Dalej nie mówi i dalej nie potrafi się związać. Za to zdecydowanie jest dwa razy większy, niż był, a Eddie jest prawie pewny, że symbiont rozumie teraz większość z tego, co on do niego mówi, jeśli nie w szczegółach, to w każdym razie od strony intencji.

Wciąż nie chce zostawać sam. Eddie nie ma mu tego za złe – sam niespecjalnie chce go zostawiać samego w mieszkaniu – i pewnie by go kusiło, żeby spróbować go przeszmuglować do pracy schowanego gdzieś w bluzie, gdyby nie ta cała niepokojąca sprawa z łuszczącą się, wypaloną tlenem skórą.

— A jestem pewny, że jak zacznę opowiadać, że jesteś jakimś… dziwnie wymagającym, super-ciemnym żytnim zaczynem chlebowym, to to nie przejdzie — mówi mu. — Nawet w San Francisco.

Poza tym bluzy nie będzie, bo dzisiaj Eddie musi iść w garniturze. A już co najmniej w chinosach i koszuli z kołnierzykiem.

— Cholera, wyglądam jakby mnie akurat zatrudniło Google, a ja bym szedł na pierwszy w życiu Disrupt — zrzędzi i spotyka się ze strony Venoma, który rozsiadł się na ścianie nad jego łóżkiem, z takim jakby… mulistym prawie-gestem? Zdezorientowanym, ale współczującym. Tak mu się wydaje. (Czy to jest nienormalne, że on się ubiera, a tymczasem przygląda mu się jakiś kleks z kosmosu? Pewnie nie bardziej nienormalne niż inne aspekty ich relacji. Ostatecznie Venom widział już, jak Eddie wali kloca, chociaż Eddie wtedy od tym nie wiedział. _To_ to jest nienormalne.) Eddie wątpi, czy Venom wrócił już na tyle… do siebie, żeby rozumiał takie słowa jak „Google” albo „Disrupt”, zakładając, że je w ogóle pamięta z tego krótkiego okresu, kiedy mieszkał razem z Eddiem w jego mózgu (i ewentualnie ze starych numerów „Wired”, które na pewno leżały w fundacji Życie). Ale jest bardzo wyczulony na stan umysłu Eddiego, nawet kiedy się fizycznie nie dotykają. Jak taki „magiczny” pierścionek reagujący na nastrój, tyle że półpłynny, lepki, czarno-biały i obdarzony zdolnościami parapsychicznymi.

— No dobra — mówi do niego, uznawszy, że już lepiej pozapinany i odprasowany nie będzie. — To do roboty. Pożycz mi szczęścia, stary. — Unosi dłoń do przybicia piątki i zamiast tego zostaje potraktowany czymś w rodzaju delikatnej pieszczoty. — Aha. Nad tym musimy jeszcze popracować. Pamiętaj, żeby pić wodę. — I wychodzi.

Ma dzisiaj takie coś, na co Jodie mówi „technówka”, taką jakby nieformalną, towarzyską mini-konferencję zaplanowaną od późnego śniadania do podwieczorku i obejmującą tylko kilka prezentacji. Już tej imprezy nienawidzi, ale organizuje ją Płatek Śniegu, a prezentację tematyczną na otwarcie wygłasza Michael Lance. Po drodze – dojazd nie trwa długo – Eddie porządkuje sobie w głowie, o co chce zapytać. Domyśla się, że będzie miał czas na jakiś trzy pytania, zanim Lance go uciszy, więc niech to lepiej będą takie trzy, na które naprawdę chce uzyskać odpowiedzi.

Zaczyna się dopiero o jedenastej, więc Eddie idzie najpierw do siebie do pracy. Jest w połowie drogi do swojego biurka, kiedy widzi, jak z jednego z półotwartych kącików konferencyjnych wychodzi Raj, i cały jego wysiłek zmierzający do przyparcia Raja do muru spełza na niczym, kiedy to ten łapie Eddiego.

— Hej — mówi Raj — Rzuciłem okiem na tę twoją zajawkę. Wiesz, tę o CleanSnapie. I chyba masz rację, zdecydowanie coś się tam kryje.

Dziwne, ale Eddiemu nie przychodzi do głowy żadna inna odpowiedź, tylko:

— Serio? O, to super.

— Aha. Muszę to jeszcze wysłać do szefostwa po ostateczną zgodę, ale to już jest tylko formalność. Na razie wpisałem to ołówkiem na główny artykuł numeru na przyszły miesiąc. Wiem, że to mało czasu, ale…

— Dam radę. — Eddie myśli o tym na wpół napisanym już tekście, który ma u siebie na komputerze. — Żaden problem. — Dziękuje za tę zapobiegliwość swojemu przeszłemu ja.

— Aha, świetnie, super. Mam paru stażystów, którym dałbym radę zwolnić po kilka cykli, więc jakbyś potrzebował kogoś, żeby coś posprawdzał…?

— Jak tylko będę mógł, wyślę ci listę.

— Fajnie, fajnie. — Raj szczerzy się w uśmiechu i mocno klepie Eddiego w ramię. — Bardzo jestem ciekawy, w którą stronę ten twój tekst pójdzie, Eddie. Ale będzie świetny.

 

* * *

 

Impreza Płatka Śniegu odbywa się w Bespoke, przy Market Street. Bespoke okazuje się czystą, nijaką pustą przestrzenią z otwartym planem. Eddie zawsze wyobraża sobie, że to o takim miejscu fantazjują pracownicy sektora technicznego, waląc konia w rozłożonym pod biurkiem śpiworze, kiedy przychodzi ten trzygodzinny cykl wypoczynkowy, którego obowiązkowo wymaga dział kadr.

Przy użyciu ścianek działowych wydzielono dwie sale do dyskusji panelowych i jedno duże, centralne foyer do pogaduszek, popijania organicznego piwa i podjadania za małych, miękkich taco, tak na oko pomyślanych tak, żeby większość zawartości wypadła człowiekowi na neutralnie beżowe płytki wykładzinowe.

Jakieś dziesięć sekund po wejściu do środka gubi mu się Jodie, ale to nic nie szkodzi. Męczy się z jednym taco. Jakieś czterdzieści procent farszu trafia do jego ust i tylko dziesięć na koszulę. Wychodzi mu, że to dobre proporcje. Zauważa też Armana Farshchiego, pięknie wyeleganconego i wyraźnie przerażonego. Postanawia się nad młodym zlitować i przedstawia go kilku innym dziennikarzom i założycielom start-upów, których tu zna.

— Nie wiedziałem, że finansuje pana Płatek Śniegu — mówi na pewnym etapie Eddie. Bo rzeczywiście nie wiedział, a wydaje mu się, że powinien.

Farshchi wzrusza ramionami i nie wypada mu przy tym ani odrobina _carne asada_.

— To tylko mentoring. Mama zna pana Leigh z koledżu.

Mowa o Jimmym Leigh, dyrektorze naczelnym Płatka, który słynie z nijakości i pustelnictwa. Taki raczej Tim Cook niż Peter Thiel.

Dyskusje panelowe zaczynają się jeszcze przed otwarciem i Eddie wślizguje się na salę, w której jakiś profesor z Harvardu wyjaśnia, „Czemu blockchain to zły pomysł. A bardziej konkretnie: czemu blockchain to bardzo zły pomysł”. Eddie robi to głównie dlatego, że po równo nie ufa idei blockchainu i jej nie rozumie, tak że wychodzi mu, że pożytecznie spędzi czas, podpierając tę irracjonalną, odruchową antypatię jakimś lepszym rozeznaniem.

Otwierające „technówkę” przemówienie powitalne odbywa się o dwunastej trzydzieści we foyer, a wygłasza je jakiś podrzędny wiceprezes Płatka, o którym Eddie pierwszy raz słyszy. Jest dokładnie tak samo bezbarwne jak wszystkie takie przemówienia i Eddie słucha go tylko jednym uchem, wertując na Twitterze hasztag tej imprezy.

Od czasu tego tego… Wszystkiego – a właściwie dłużej, od czasu Tego-Wszystkiego-z-Anne – konto twitterowe samego Eddiego jest pustynią. Jest tam tylko kilka nijakich reblogów linków do jego artykułów, przy czym teraz zawsze towarzyszą im dziesiątki rozzłoszczonych odpowiedzi oskarżających go o to, że się sprzedał. Stracił jakieś sto tysięcy obserwujących i nie ma pojęcia, co w związku z tym czuć, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko inne, co się wydarzyło w tym czasie.

Może powinien mianować Venoma menadżerem swoich mediów społecznościowych. Na pewno zdziałałoby to cuda pod względem „reakcji czytelników”, jeśli już pod żadnym innym.

O pierwszej na podium wychodzi Michael Lance. Tytuł jego prezentacji, wyświetlony za jego plecami jakąś neogroteskową czcionką, trzydziestocentymetrowymi literami, brzmi „Nowa Utopia: Analiza danych i urbanistyka w służbie humanistycznej przyszłości”.

Dwie minuty później Eddie siedzi prościutko na swoim niewygodnym, poplamionym farszem z taco krześle, a oczy ma wlepione w podium. Lance mówi o projektowaniu urbanistycznym; o gęstości zabudowy i otwartych przestrzeniach, o samochodach i komunikacji masowej, o scentralizowanym i rozproszonym planowaniu stref handlowych. Za nim wyświetlają się piękne widoki na szerokie, lśniąco czyste ulice i ogromne wieżowce ze spływającymi po nich kaskadą pionowymi ogrodami. Wszystkie te miejsca zaludniają atrakcyjni, etnicznie różnorodni przedstawiciele wyższej klasy średniej, którzy śmieją się, uśmiechają i jedzą z dziećmi lody. Więcej niż raz pada słowo „solarpunk”. Z początku wszystkie ilustracje są grafikami, wizualizacjami, ale pomału przechodzą w prawdziwe zdjęcia. Zdjęcia nowocześnie zaprojektowanych przestrzeni w miastach tak różnych jak Sydney, Mediolan i Bogota. Zielono-białe fasady budynków ustępują w końcu miejsca wnętrzom: drewnu z odzysku i żarówkom starego typu.

— Świat się zmienia — oznajmia Lance. — Kurczy się. Dawne granice zanikają. Dzisiaj mogę być w domowym biurze w Hong Kongu i bezproblemowo współpracować z kolegami, którzy są w Dublinie i Dubaju, w sposób, który byłby niewyobrażalny nawet jedno pokolenie temu, nie mówiąc już o pięciu, dziesięciu czy stu. My wszyscy, którzy jesteśmy teraz w tej sali, jesteśmy obywatelami nie naszego miasta, stanu czy kraju, tylko _planety_. I nie wzięło się to z żadnej zmiany, która zaszła w nas samych, z żadnego nowego etapu rozwoju człowieka, tylko z rozwoju technologii. Iphone’y, Google, Facebook, Slack… Te systemy pozwalają nam kontaktować się w bezprecedensowy sposób. Uzyskiwać dostęp do myśli i wiedzy innych ludzi. A im bardziej się łączymy, tym bardziej widzimy w innych ludziach samych siebie. Mogę wynająć kwaterę przez AirBnB w San Francisco w Fisherman’s Wharf i mogę wynająć kwaterę w Tokio i… czym się one będą różnić? Językiem na mikrofalówce? — Lance wywołuje slajd, na którym widać dwie prawie identyczne kuchnie. Mały, powiększony wycinek pokazuje dwa klawisze mikrofalówki, jeden podpisany _START_ , drugi _スタート_.

Tłumek słuchaczy śmieje się grzecznie i coś w tym śmiechu sprawia, że Eddiemu cierpnie skóra. Nagle widzi w wyobraźni, jak Riotowi udaje się wyprawa po pozostałe symbionty. Jak lądują, a raczej rozbijają się w San Francisco i rozpełzają się stąd na wszystkie strony, pożerając wszystko, całą Ziemię, aż zostanie tylko rozkołysana masa wnętrzności i zębów.

Argumentacja Lance’a jest taka, że technologia sprowadza swego rodzaju światową jednorodność estetyki.

— Marc Augé mówił o „nie-miejscach” — ciągnie. — O miejscach, których cechami są ruch i nijakość, takich jak lotniska. No, jako Francuz nie przepadał za nimi. — Tu znów obowiązkowy cichy śmiech. — Ale Augé pisał w roku 1992, ponad ćwierć stulecia temu i w oparciu o własne, osobiste odczucia. A dzisiaj? Dzisiaj mamy do dyspozycji _dane_ , a te dane jak nigdy dotąd dowodzą, że powszechna estetyka ludzkości jednak istnieje, a my zmierzamy w jej stronę.

Następnie cytuje te „dane”, od sukcesu, jaki odniosło AirBnB, po konwersję sprzedażową stron zbudowanych w Squarespace. Wszystko ilustrują śliczne, czyste, sterylnie białe zdjęcia, zrzuty ekranu i modele. Publiczność patrzy jak oczarowana, chłonie to wszystko szeroko otwartymi oczami i kiwa głowami jak małe dzieci, którym ktoś opowiada, jakie prezenty dostaną na Gwiazdkę za swoje dobre uczynki.

Notes Eddiego jest pełen zębów. Zęby, zęby i zęby, a umysł zagracają mu śmieci u zbiegu Drugiej i Cedrowej, tęczowe włosy Lu i Deja, jak jadła pizzę, siedząc na swojej skrzynce po mleku. Przychodzi mu nawet na myśl Tex Boone, bo w sterylnej utopii Michaela Lance’a nie ma dla niego miejsca tak samo jak dla José. Utopia Lance’a to jest to Danowe _poke_ z tuńczyka z pomidorów, to jest ta masowo drukowana sztuka nowoczesna, którą lubi Jodie. Wszystko zdekontekstualizowane, zrekolonizowane i grzeczne, wygładzające ostre krawędzie i zamalowujące graffiti na biało, ale w odcieniu skorupki jajka, i to tym, który jest w tym sezonie modny.

Na koniec przemówienia Lance dostaje owację na stojąco. Eddie nie jest jedyną osobą, która siedzi, ale jedną z nielicznych.

 

* * *

 

— Ej, uch, Michael? Jestem Eddie, pamięta pan…?

Eddie Brock, oczywiście! Miło pana widzieć. — Lance odrywa się od chodzącej akurat za nim grupki wielbicieli i z wyciągniętą ręką idzie w stronę Eddiego.

Eddie mu ją ściska i podkręca swój urok skromnego, zażenowanego prowincjusza tak bardzo, jak tylko się da.

— Co za prezentacja — mówi.

Lance po swojemu naśladuje Eddiego: na moment rozkłada ręce, udając pokorę.

— Tyle rzeczy nas dzieli — mówi. — Ja chciałbym spróbować skupić się zamiast tego na czymś, co nas łączy.

I Eddie mu nawet wierzy. Eddie lubi myśleć, że jeśli chodzi o ludzi, to on ma szósty zmysł; to część jego pracy, jedna z tych rzeczy, dzięki którym jest w swoim zawodzie dobry. I Lance… Lance nie robi na nim takiego wrażenia, jakie robił Carlton Drake. Nie słyszy tego zgrzytu między byciem ministrantem publicznie, a prywatnie potworem. Lance, myśli Eddie, to Miły Facet, który szczerze wierzy w to, co mówi, i byłby przerażony, gdyby się dowiedział, że jakakolwiek część jego pracy czyni coś poza dobrem. Ale też taki człowiek, któremu nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem nie przyszłoby do głowy, żeby to sprawdzić i tego dopilnować.

— Aha — mówi Eddie. — I tak się właśnie… zastanawiałem, jeśli ma pan czas, czy nie odpowiedziałby mi pan w związku z tym na jeszcze kilka pytań o CleanSnap.

Lance robi taki gest, żeby było widać, jaki z niego jest w każdym calu wielkoduszny książę.

— Oczywiście.

— Super. — Eddie wyciąga notes, kartkuje go. Głównie dla efektu. Wie, o co chce zapytać. — Skontaktowała się ze mną pewna młoda osoba — mówi, zaczynając od nieszkodliwego kłamstewka. Ostatecznie źródła informacji należy chronić, wiadomo. — Po tamtym artykule. I powiedziała… powiedziała, że spotykały ją problemy w szkole. Rozumie pan, że się nad nią znęcano. Młodzież wykorzystywała waszą aplikację do oznaczania innych uczniów jako „śmieci”.

Lance unosi brwi.

— Okropne — mówi.

— Więc tak się po prostu… zastanawiałem. Jakie CleanSnap ma procedury? Żeby reagować na takie sytuacje?

— Mamy zespół do spraw nadużyć — odpowiada Lance. Jest śliski jak skóra symbionta. — On się zajmuje takimi incydentami, Jeżeli pan chce, może mi pan podać nazwisko tej osoby, to…

— Czy jest pan świadom, że użytkownicy wykorzystują aplikację do wyznaczania nagród za „sprzątanie” bezdomnych?

I… proszę bardzo. Rysa. Pęknięcie.

— Słucham?

No… Eddie przyzna to uczciwie. To ten moment uwielbia, to tego mu brakowało. Tego łomotu serca, tej adrenaliny w żyłach. _Mam cię, chuju. I co teraz zrobisz, ściągniesz swoich PR-owców, żeby mi odpowiedzieli?_

— Do wyznaczania nagród za sprzątanie — powtarza Eddie. — Bezdomnych. I że pana podwykonawca od „odpadów przemysłowych” te nagrody zbiera. Przemocą.

— Panie Brock, co pan sobie wyobraża?

— Zginęli ludzie, panie Lance. I te zabójstwa są powiązane z pańskim podwykonawcą i pańską aplikacją.

Lance… Lance _wzdycha_.

— Eddie, rozczarował mnie pan — mówi, robiąc gest w stronę czegoś, co musi być tuż poza polem widzenia Eddiego. — Powiedziano mi, że zostawił pan to wszystko za sobą. To… _grabienie łajna_.

 _Powiedział, a głos ociekał mu jadem_ – myśli Eddie i się śmieje, bo czy to nie jest ironiczne, że _Venom_ znaczy _jad_? Będzie musiał wymyślić jakąś inną przenośnię. A na głos mówi:

— John Bunyan.

— Słucham?

— Stąd pochodzi to określenie. Z _Wędrówki pielgrzyma_ Johna Bunyana. Czy też raczej z przemówienia Teddy’ego Roo: „Na podłodze jest łajno i to łajno trzeba zagrabić.” Rooseveltowi nie chodziło przy tym tak do końca o komplement. Tacy jak on rzadko komplementują, wie pan? Ale to pożyteczna praca, zgadza się? Ktoś to gówno musi posprzątać.

— Dość tego, Eddie.

— No i tak, ci ludzie, którzy jako pierwsi parali się łajnograbieniem… kiedy to było, sto lat temu? Trochę więcej niż sto. Kiedy korporacje akurat zaczynały się rozrastać, nie? I tyle forsy spływało przy tym do polityki, wszystko _zniekształcając_. No więc oni – Upton Sinclair… obie Idy, Tarbell i Wells – oni uważali, że ich praca polega nie tylko na demaskowaniu tego całego gówna, ale też na sprawianiu, żeby ludzie się o nie _wkurwili_. Bo kto by się nie wkurwił? Ktoś włazi panu do domu i sra: no zostawia na dywanie wielką, mokrą…

— Dobry Boże.

— …człowiek ma prawi się wkurwić, prawda? Więc czym się to różni od takiej sytuacji, powiedzmy, kiedy jakaś korporacja sra nam do rzeki? Albo zabija człowiekowi męża, bo warunki, w jakich się tam pracuje, stanowią zagrożenie. Albo wypuszcza apkę, przez którą ludzie są wypędzani ze swoich domów. I, widzi pan, sęk w tym, że to było skuteczne. Dzięki łajnograbom rozwiązany został Standard Oil. Dzięki nim istnieją Agencja Żywności i Leków, Agencja Ochrony Środowiska, Administracja Bezpieczeństwa i Zdrowia Pracy. Bezpieczniejsza żywność, czyściejsze powietrze, lepsze warunki pracy. I było mnóstwo ludzi, którym to się nie podobało. Nie podobała im się myśl, że mogliby ponosić odpowiedzialność przed zwykłymi, nic nieznaczącymi ludźmi. Więc sami trochę pograbili i w efekcie dzisiaj traktujemy słowo „łajnograb” jak obelgę. Coś brudnego. I ono faktycznie jest brudne, ale nie w ten sposób, który ludzie mają na ogół na myśli. Bo wiesz, Mikey? Niektórzy z nas zawsze odrzucą tę koronę niebios. Za każdym razem. Bo stoimy w gównie. I ktoś je musi zagrabić.

Michael Lance robi wdech i sztywno, dumnie prostuje plecy.

— Skończył pan? — pyta i teraz jest w każdym calu takim rozczarowanym patriarchą z Południa.

— O, nie — odpowiada Eddie i szczerzy zęby, czując, jak na ramionach zaciskają mu się silne ręce. — Dopiero zaczynam.

 

* * *

 

Dziesięć minut później Eddie siedzi na ceglanym chodniku przed sklepem Michaela Korsa i śmieje się do nieba. Wręcz krzyczy z radości, na tyle głośno, że ani turyści, ani pracownicy biurowi, którzy wyszli akurat na lunch, nie chcą się do niego zbliżyć na mniej niż metr.

Czuje się _wspaniale_. Aż prawie zapomniał. Jak uwielbia to uczucie, że go wywalili. Anne mówiła mu dawniej, że jest szalony, i może rzeczywiście jest, ale… Boże, wrócił i jest mu z tym dobrze.

 _Stuk, stuk, stuk_. Kroki idące w jego stronę.

— Nie należało tego robić, Eddie.

Eddie podnosi głowę i uśmiecha się szeroko. Jodie nie odpowiada mu uśmiechem.

— No — przyznaje. — Ale było _świetnie_ , co?

Jodie tylko wzdycha.

— Eddie… my tak nie postępujemy. Nie tutaj. Nie możemy sobie… Eddie, _potrzebujemy_ tych ludzi, ich sympatii. Współpracy.

Eddie robi pogardliwą minę, zbiera się z ziemi i się otrzepuje.

— Michaela Lance’a? — pyta. — Ja cię proszę. Facet nie ma sympatii dla niczego poza swoim następnym wejściem na giełdę.

— Jezu Chryste, Eddie, ty śliski… — Jodie urywa i szczypie się w grzbiet nosa, jakby chciała odpędzić nadchodzący ból głowy. Eddie bardzo dobrze ten gest kojarzy. Ludzie coś często tak przy nim robią. — Ja wiem, że ty masz w głowie taki obrazek — mówi Jodie i brzmi to tak, jakby każde słowo wywlekała sobie z ust siłą, w bólu, jako haka używając swojego sfrustrowania. — Taki obrazek w głowie, który pokazuje, jak jest urządzony świat. Ale, Eddie, wiadomość z ostatniej chwili. Żyjemy na planecie Ziemia, nie na planecie Brock. A na Ziemi… na Ziemi nie walczymy o wszystko, tylko wybieramy sobie te konflikty, w których mamy jakąś szansę zwyciężyć.

— Toś się wybrała, wiesz, z bombardowaniami na samochody-pułapki. Mam…

— Eddie, wybieramy te konflikty, w których _chcemy_ zwyciężyć. A akurat ta bitwa… Byłoby lepiej dla ciebie, jakbyś jej nie wygrał.

— Co to miało znaczyć?

— Wiesz, co to znaczy.

Ponownie narasta w nim to stare, znajome poczucie, to uparte wrażenie, że on ma rację, i że to jest _ważne_.

— Nie, wodzu. Chyba jednak nie wiem. Może powinnaś mi to wyjaśnić.

Ale Jodie tylko wzdycha głośno i kręci głową.

— Idź do domu, Eddie — mówi. — Po prostu… weź wolne na popołudnie. Ochłoń. Oboje musimy ochłonąć. A jutro będziemy mogli… Dojdziemy z tym jakoś do ładu, posprzątamy po tym.

— Naprawdę nie myślę…

— No rzeczywiście! — krzyczy na niego Jodie. — Nie myślisz! Na tym polega _cały twój zasrany problem_ , Brock! Nie myślisz! A potem to nie ty musisz sobie radzić z konsekwencjami, tylko wszyscy inni!

I nagle to nie Jodie stoi nad Eddiem, to nie ją Eddie widzi, tylko Anne. Wściekłą i zranioną Anne, która oddaje mu pierścionek i…

— Idź _do domu_ , Eddie. — Znowu widzi i słyszy Jodie. Tylko Jodie. — Jutro o tym porozmawiamy.

Eddie otwiera usta i zaraz z powrotem je zamyka. Porusza tam i z powrotem szczęką.

— Jasne — wyrzuca z siebie w końcu. — Co każesz, wodzu.

Nie czeka na odpowiedź.

 

* * *

 

Ledwo Eddie przejdzie przez drzwi, na ramię spada mu lepka czarna klucha. Eddie ją ignoruje i tylko podchodzi do kanapy, rzuca się na leżące tam poduszki i wrzeszczy, póki mu starczy sił w płucach.

 

* * *

 

W środę Eddie dalej jest zły. Wygląda na to, że Jodie też; szefowa podsyła mu trochę prymitywnej roboty i każe mu się do końca tygodnia nie pokazywać w redakcji. Eddie nawet jej nie odpisuje, tylko rzuca się w wir tego wyznaczonego mu durnego sprawdzania podstawowych faktów i stylistycznego redagowania mało ważnych wypełniaczy pisanych przez świeżych absolwentów Stanforda, którzy najwyraźniej jakoś dali radę ukończyć swoją prestiżową uczelnię bez praktycznej znajomości angielskiego – nie żeby nie mieli innych braków.

Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że Venom ma się lepiej. Jest teraz mniej więcej wielkości piłki do koszykówki i zaczął samodzielnie polować, na co wskazują ptasie pióra na parapecie. („Żadnych ludzi ani zwierząt domowych” – mówi mu Eddie. Nie jest pewny, jak bezkształtna klucha bez jakichkolwiek dających się wypatrzyć rysów to robi, że bije od niej taka niewinność, ale jakoś daje radę.) Poza tym prawie wcale teraz nie śpi, w każdym razie kiedy Eddie jest w domu. Spędza czas przycupnięty na ramionach albo brzuchu Eddiego, podczas gdy ten w złości pisze i wysyła Jodie tekst za tekstem, jakby to była jakaś dziwna, biernie agresywna zemsta.

Eddie spędza też ileś godzin, szukając nowej pracy. Efekty są dość marne, co go nie dziwi; w końcu kto przyjmie człowieka, który już się trzy razy skompromitował. Gdyby Eddie nie wiedział, że to niemożliwe, pomyślałby, że zaczyna się cieszyć pewną, no. Tą. _Reputacją_.

— Ja po prostu… _lubię_ swój zawód — mówi w czwartek rano Venomowi. — Kiedy ludzie mi go dają wykonywać.

No ale nie traci nadziei. Bo ma _rację_ – wie, że ma rację. CleanSnap jest zasyfiony jak woda w rzece Flint, Eddie napisze swój artykuł, Raj go wyda, nastąpi powszechne oburzenie, firma zamiast wejść na giełdę pójdzie na dno, Michael Lance będzie skończony i taki będzie koniec tej sprawy. Alleluja. Ten system działa.

Jest jeden problem:

— Twój artykuł został wycofany.

— Co? — Eddie siada i robi to na tyle szybko, że laptop zjeżdża mu z piersi. Venom go łapie, zanim zdąży się roztrzaskać o podłogę, i wdzięczny Eddie prawie nieświadomie głaszcze symbionta.

Jednak skupia się przede wszystkim na Raju.

— Co to znaczy „wycofany”? Przez kogo?

Raj wzdycha do telefonu.

— Przez Emmersona.

— Co, kurwa? Przez _dyrektora_ naczelnego?

— Słuchaj, Eddie… Michael Lance… nie był zachwycony tym numerem, który wtedy odstawiłeś.

— I o to chodziło! Nie miał być „zachwycony”! To dupek! — Jak się okazuje, z Venoma jest prześwietna kulka do ugniatania w stresie. Eddie na przemian zaciska na nim i rozluźnia palce, a Venom mu się między nimi przepycha jak plastelina. Eddie się nie boi, że mógłby mu sprawić ból; sądząc po idących od niego tętniących sygnałach przyjemności, Venom uważa, że ten „masaż” jest cudowny.

— Aha, ale bogaty dupek.

— A to co miało znaczyć?

Przez chwilę Raj się nie odzywa, a potem mówi:

— Eddie, ja wiem, że ty nie jesteś aż taki głupi.

— Może po prostu chcę usłyszeć, jak mówisz to głośno. — Że Lance pogadał o ich dyrektorze z jakimś kumplem z klubu golfowego i w ten sposób załatwił sobie wycofanie tekstu Eddiego.

— Eddie, akurat ty powinieneś wiedzieć, jak to miasto działa.

— Ty patrz, a mnie się wydawało, że jesteśmy od tego, żeby pilnować, żeby tak nie działało! Że na tym polega nasza _praca_!

— Wiesz, Brock? — Słychać, że Raja zaczyna to denerwować. — Idealizm to jest fajna rzecz i w ogóle, ale niektórzy mają rodziny, które trzeba nakarmić. Nie możemy wszyscy cały czas walczyć zaciekle z Machiną i czekać na wielką rewolucję proletariatu.

— To nawet nie jest… — Ale już więcej nie udaje się Eddiemu powiedzieć, bo Raj się rozłącza.

— No _cholera_ jasna!

Eddie rzuca komórką, która jednak nie dolatuje zbyt daleko, schwytana i odłożona z powrotem przez szybką jak trzaśnięcie bicza czarną wypustkę. Zamiast tego rzuca więc poduszką, potem drugą, później pilotem telewizora. Poduszki lądują po drugiej stronie pokoju; pilot zostaje złapany. Rzucanie przedmiotami nie poprawia mu humoru i nic dziwnego. Nie poprawia mu też humoru to, że bierze Venoma na ręce i się do niego wydziera – nie krzyczy niczego sensownego, to tylko takie „Aaaaaaaaa!”, które kończy się dopiero, kiedy Eddiemu braknie powietrza – ale wywołuje to u symbionta interesującą reakcję: po jego powierzchni przebiegają jak fale zmarszczki.

Venom ze swojej strony rozumie chyba, że Eddie krzyczy nie tyle _na niego_ , co _do niego_ , i wprawdzie jest oczywiste, że jest mu smutno, że Eddiemu jest smutno, ale bije też od niego jedna z tych dziwnych, _obcych_ emocji, której sens, na tyle, na ile Eddie potrafi go odcyfrować, jest taki, że Venomowi jest dobrze (cieszy się? Czy może jest… spełniony? Syty?), że Eddie się z nim dzieli swoim stanem emocjonalnym. Ponieważ jednak Eddie ani od rzucania rzeczami, ani od wrzasku nie czuje się ani trochę lepiej – od wrzasku to wręcz zaczyna go boleć głowa – to jeszcze jakiś czas snuje się smętnie i niespokojnie, a potem się poddaje i nastawia płytę od pani Chen.

Medytacja, decyduje dziesięć minut później, dalej jest do dupy. Jednak na płycie jest też trochę innych rzeczy – coś, co wygląda jak takie dziwaczne połączenie jogi z karate – i wprawdzie ćwicząc to, Eddie czuje się strasznie niezgrabny i jest mu głupio, ale… chyba mu się to tak jakby podoba? Może. Mimo że jest przekonany, że za każdym razem, kiedy ląduje na dupie, Venom się z niego śmieje.

 

* * *

 

Później. O wiele później.

_**eddie.** _

Eddie budzi się gwałtownie, za szybko, gdzieś w tych szarych godzinach między „za późno” i „jeszcze nie wcześnie”. Jego sąsiad – ten z gitarą, którego imienia Eddie nigdy nie pamięta – słyszał widać wcześniej, jak Eddie krzyczy, i natchniony przez życzliwe i łagodne duchy przyjaźni i gościnności zostawił mu pod drzwiami talerz ciasteczek czekoladowych, które sam upiekł. Ciasteczka były nie tylko z czekoladą, a towarzyszyła im kartka treści „wyluzuj, człowieku”.

Gdzieś po drodze między wtedy a teraz Eddiemu dało się cały ten talerz zjeść, a potem mocno zasnąć na kanapie. Kiedy ostatnio patrzył, jak tam Venom, ten leżał mu na brzuchu i mruczał jak kot, tak na oko na ogromnym marihuanowym haju.

Teraz go tam nie ma. Eddie zalicza jedną chwilę czystego, z niczym niezmieszanego przerażenia na myśl, że może zniknął na dobre, aż…

_**eddie. eddie, już nam się na tej planecie nie podoba.** _

Nie zniknął; wręcz przeciwnie. I Eddie kładzie się z powrotem, w przypływie ulgi pocierając dłońmi twarz. Nie przejmuje się jego słowami; pobrzmiewa w nich raczej irytacja niż gniew, a sam głos jest słabiutki; ledwo go słychać. Ale go słychać. Boże. Eddie nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo za tym tęsknił – za tym dziwnym Drugim w jego umyśle, w jego ciele. Może to znaczy, że mu odbiło, ale ma to gdzieś, bo czuje reakcję Venoma – te dziwne, gładkie, ciemne wrażenia „pragnienia więzi” i „sytości emocji” i… i jest dobrze.

Nie, jest lepiej niż dobrze. Jest fantastycznie. Jest _tak, jak powinno być_.

Znowu są razem. Wrócili.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki:
> 
> Tak przy okazji, ten wykład, na który idzie Eddie, jest w stu procentach zerżnięty z [prawdziwego wykładu Jamesa Mickensa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15RTC22Z2xI), i, no, ten. To jest całkiem niezłe i niespecjalnie trudne wprowadzenie do blockchainu.


	4. Chcesz powiedzieć „Uber od gentryfikacji”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _King Kong, in Cannes, on a date with Spider-Man_  
>  _Dan Dare’s sitting there, scared by the killer teddy bears_  
>  _downtown, Mini Mouse is slippin’ mickys in the famous grouse_  
>  _while Big Bird spreads the word_  
>  _anybody with a heart[votes love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAQISes7iXU)._

W piątek Eddie ma zmianę w Eat Out. Jakaś jego nadąsana część – naprawdę jego część, tego nie może zwalić na Venoma – nie chce tam iść. Artykułowi o CleanSnapie ukręcono łeb, więc po co miałby dalej przy tym węszyć, dokopywać się do jeszcze jakichś brudów, grabić to łajno? Co mu z tego przyjdzie poza odciskami na stopach i nieestetyczną opalenizną?

Wie, że takie myślenie to pójście na straszną łatwiznę, nawet jak na niego, więc ostatecznie to nie tylko groźba gniewu Vic sprawia, że Eddie jednak wybiera się do jadłodajni z Venomem jako takim rozespanym pasażerem gdzieś na prawo od jego serca.

(Skąd wie, gdzie w jego organizmie przebywa symbiont? Nie ma pojęcia, ale wie. Zawsze mu się wydawało, że wnętrze jego ciała jest taką dość zbitą, śliską masą, więc nie wie też, jak Venom się tam w ogóle mieści, ale się mieści. A wrażenie jego obecności nie jest bolesne ani nawet szczególnie dziwne. Po prostu jest. Hm. Będzie musiał pomyśleć o tym później. A jeszcze lepiej, mówi sobie, nigdy. _Nie komplikuj, Eddie._ )

Po drodze kupuje sobie na śniadanie burrito i pod wpływem impulsu mokkę i cieszy się, kiedy czekolada sprawia, że Venom się budzi i zaczyna się jej domagać więcej. Nie do końca słowami. Nie powiedział nic od wczoraj wieczora, ale albo o wiele swobodniej nadaje teraz swoje uczucia, niż kiedy poprzednio byli związani, albo Eddie lepiej je odbiera, kiedy się nie martwi, że zaraz go ktoś, dajmy na to, zastrzeli albo zje. A w tej chwili Venom zdecydowanie chce jeszcze czekolady i przecież Eddie nie będzie się z tym kłócił, więc na wynos bierze ciastko czekoladowe.

W Eat Out Eddie zaraz po wejściu do środka widzi, jak Vic kiwa mu z aprobatą głową, i może – może – dzięki temu wczorajszy dzień staje się… w porządku. Nie powiedziałby, że „było warto”, ani żadnego innego banału w tym stylu, ale… jest w porządku.

To i owo poszło się huśtać. Zdarza się. To nie koniec świata. Eddie miał już do czynienia z końcem świata i ta sytuacja teraz zdecydowanie nim nie jest.

Dostaje różne pomocnicze zadania w kuchni: kroi dynię i pomidory, układa składniki na pizzach. Pracując, zapoznaje się z paroma innymi wolontariuszami. Lakni, chuda jak trzcina, ma ogromne oczy, jadowicie zielone włosy i chętnie opowiada Eddiemu wszystko, czego nie wiedział o komiksach i pokemonach. Z kolei Jay ma puchato pulchną figurę i androgyniczny wygląd, po mistrzowsku włada dużym kuchennym nożem i nie waha się krytykować tego, jak Eddie sieka.

Przez cały ten czas Venom jest dziwnie cicho. Nie śpi i obserwuje wszystko z uwagą. Ale nie komentuje wydarzeń ani nie próbuje w nie nijak ingerować, a za każdym razem, kiedy Eddie zawraca na niego uwagę… może nie tyle się chowa, co…

Kuli się w sobie? Tak jakby. Eddie nie jest tak do końca pewny; powtarza też sobie w myślach, że Venom Sporo Ostatnio Przeszedł, i że najlepsze, co on mu może w tej chwili dać, to przypuszczalnie bezpieczne i spokojne miejsce, żeby sobie w nim zdrowiał. Jest pewny, że ani się obejrzy, a Venom dojdzie do siebie i znowu będzie apodyktyczną, skupioną na sobie bestią.

Lunch serwują o wpół do pierwszej. Eddie pomaga doprowadzić do porządku deski, noże i wszystko inne, co było w użyciu na etapie obróbki surowego jedzenia, bo Jay bardzo się upiera, że Tak Trzeba – a poza tym ma nóż. Więc Eddie zmywa. I może trochę za mało uważa, za bardzo jest zajęty próbami dyskutowania z Lakni i przekonywania jej, że sto pięćdziesiąt pokemonów _spokojnie_ wystarczy i wszystkie te nowe bezsensowne gremliny się tak naprawdę nie liczą. Nie da się więc wykluczyć, że po prostu się zapomina i wkłada rękę prosto do wody, w której moczą się naczynia.

To nie powinien być problem – woda jest ciepła, nie prawie wrząca – ale Eddie dalej ma tę dłoń poparzoną. Po tym jak chwycił tamten gorący pojemnik, od czego minął już prawie tydzień.

— Aua! — Odsuwa się szybko, strzepując z palców pianę.

— Coś ci się stało? — pyta Lakni z naglą troską.

— Nie — odpowiada Eddie, bo nie dzieje mu się żadna krzywda. — To nic takiego. Po prostu… poparzyłem się kilka dni temu. I to czasami dalej boli.

— Yyy, paskudnie.

Eddie kiwa głową, nie bardzo jej słuchając, bo ból gwałtownie obudził Venoma, który teraz prędko zbiega mu wnętrzem ręki w stronę dłoni. I na skraju oparzenia, dalej czerwonego, podrażnionego i bolącego od dawno popękanych pęcherzy, zaczynają się pokazywać bąble czarnej substancji.

Mimo tych bąbelków oparzenie się nie goi. I Eddie czuje, jak Venom wpada w panikę. Wrażenie jest… dziwne. Tak jakby czuł swój własny strach przez warstwę izolacji, właściwie to przez dwie. To jest taka maleńka, nic nieznacząca ranka. Ale Venom jest słaby, sam jeszcze ranny i tak strasznie _**do niczego, no żałosny, nie potrafi nawet załatwić takiego drobiazgu, a tyle już swojemu gospodarzowi zabrał… Zasługuje na to, żeby ten go odrzucił. Pasożyt…**_

— Ej — mówi Eddie szeptem, biorąc pod uwagę całą tę krzątaninę dookoła. — Nic się nie dzieje. To tylko lekkie oparzenie. Zagoi się samo.

_**Nie! Będziemy się… Musimy się opiekować swoim gospodarzem. Tobą.** _

Skądś z głębi jego ciała napływa taka jakby _fala_ i Eddie patrzy, jak podrażniona czerwona plama blednie i znika bez śladu. Kiedy przyciska tam drugą rękę, nie czuje nawet szczypania.

Czuje za to, jaki Venom jest wyczerpany. Taki drobiazg, a prawie nie do przeskoczenia. Eddie nie spodziewał się tej _odrazy_ , którą Venom czuje do własnej słabości. Uczciwie mówiąc, to nie był przekonany, że Venom ma w sobie dość, uch, samokrytycyzmu, żeby się tak poczuć.

Robi niejasny gest i Lakni w odpowiedzi kiwa głową. Eddie domyśla się, że założyła, że on idzie poszukać najbliższej apteczki. Z tym, że Eddie zamiast tego chowa się za rogiem w pustym korytarzyku za spiżarnią, rozgląda się, żeby mieć pewność, że jest sam, i ściszonym głosem pyta:

— Ej. Ej, stary. Wszystko dobrze?

Odpowiada mu milczenie, wściekłe i upokorzone. Potem słyszy: _**To nic takiego. Nic… nam nie jest.**_

Eddie zaciska i rozprostowuje świeżo wyleczoną dłoń. Zamyka ją i otwiera; zamyka i otwiera.

— Aha — mówi. — Tak jakby. Ale miałem wrażenie, że sporo cię to kosztowało.

Kolejna fala upokorzenia i… nienawiści do samego siebie? Szybko schowana, ale Venom nie ma się tak naprawdę _gdzie_ schować, więc Eddie łapie jej dość, żeby się zorientować. A może i nie zna się za dobrze na obcych ani na biologii, ale żyje z pisania i zna różnicę między słownikowymi definicjami pasożyta i symbionta. Która sprowadza się do tego, że symbiont daje coś z siebie gospodarzowi. Pamięta też – bo jakże miałby zapomnieć – co Venom z siebie dawał, kiedy był u szczytu sił. Kiedy Eddie czuł się tak, jakby był niezwyciężony. _Możemy robić wszystko, na co mamy ochotę_ – powiedział wtedy do niego Venom i obaj w to uwierzyli. No bo rzeczywiście: jaka moc na Ziemi mogła się z nimi mierzyć, kiedy byli razem?

Tyle tylko, że ktoś znalazł Venoma, kiedy ten był sam, i zrobił mu… krzywdę. Poważną krzywdę. A jak organizm, którego cała egzystencja obraca się wokół dominowania nad innymi istotami, ma choćby zacząć pojmować, na czym polega współczucie?

— Ej — powtarza Eddie. — Wszystko w porządku, stary. Przecież… ocaliłeś świat. Należy ci się trochę odpoczynku.

Venom skręca się i kipi, bezbronny i nieszczęśliwy, gdzieś pod płucami Eddiego. _**Nie jestem pasożytem**_ – upiera się.

— Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, to to nie znaczy jeszcze, że jesteś pasożytem — mówi Eddie. Skupia się na uczuciu, które za tymi słowami stoi, szczerym i otwartym, i ma nadzieję, że uda mu się je przekazać Venomowi, nawet jeśli już nie dotrze do niego nic więcej. — Znaczy tylko, że jesteś… — Urywa i śmieje się cicho. — Znaczy, chciałem powiedzieć „człowiekiem”, ale… no, wiesz. Przykro mi, że nasz język jest do niczego.

W odpowiedzi dostaje wrażenie namysłu i dezorientacji. Jakby Venom nie rozumiał tak naprawdę, co Eddie do niego mówi, ale _chciał_ zrozumieć, choćby dlatego, że wyczuwa jego szczerość.

 _ **To wszystko jest dla nas… nowe**_ – przyznaje. Eddie znowu łapie tamto poczucie nasycenia emocjami, tylko że teraz ono jest… odwrócone? W jakimś sensie.

— To, że ktoś cię skrzywdził? — Venomowi nie o to chodziło, co Eddie wie, jak tylko zada to pytanie. — Jak nie chcesz, to nie musisz mi mówić — dodaje. — Spoko.

 _ **Nie chcemy… mieć sekretów. Mamy… Jestem…**_ Chwila przerwy, a później: **_To nie tak powinno wyglądać. Mój gatunek… „Pasożyt” to jest dobre słowo. Żywiciel jest rzeczą, ma zostać pożarty i odrzucony._**

Eddie myśli o Marii, o fundacji Życie i o wyrazie twarzy Dana, kiedy wyjaśniał, że coś od środka wyjada Eddiemu narządy.

 _ **Nie!**_ Znów fala strachu, „ból rozstania” tak wyraźny i ostry, że Eddie odczuwa go jak atak serca. **_Nie. Mówiliśmy ci, Eddie. Jesteśmy… ofermą._** Venom się kurczy, aż prawie robi takie ważenie, jakby się wstydził. Potem ciągnie: _**Myśleliśmy… Chcieliśmy czegoś więcej. Są o tym… legendy. Wspomnienia zmysłów. O więzi innego rodzaju, takiej, która nie pożera, nie jest zabijaniem i dominacją. Unikano nas za to, że tego pragniemy. Słyszeliśmy, że jesteśmy żałośni. Ale potem znaleźliśmy ciebie, Eddie. Naszego gospodarza idealnego. Trzy razy zostaliśmy z tobą przemocą rozdzieleni, a ty trzy razy wracałeś! To znaczy… Myśleliśmy, że może z czasem nas zaakceptujesz, kiedy zobaczysz, jacy potrafimy być silni. Ale nawet… Byliśmy tacy słabi, że nie umieliśmy się nawet związać. A ty i tak dałeś nam schronienie. I to jest… Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszeliśmy.**_ Zdumienie i zachwyt. Ale także lęk, taka chwiejna, paranoiczna niepewność osoby, która kurczowo trzyma się czegoś, w co nie potrafi uwierzyć, a już na pewno nie umie uwierzyć, że to by mogło przetrwać.

Eddie… po prostu wzdycha.

— Oj, stary — mówi. — Hmm, przede wszystkim powiem ci, że zdecydowanie wybrałeś właściwy gatunek. Ludzie, wiesz. My się wiążemy emocjonalnie ze wszystkim, jak leci. Ze sobą nawzajem, ze zwierzętami, roombami, postaciami fikcyjnymi. To jest taka jakby… cecha charakterystyczna naszego gatunku.

_**Jesteśmy dla ciebie… robotem-odkurzaczem?** _

— Nie powiedziałem tego. Chciałem ci tylko zwrócić uwagę, że nasza… _psychiczna infrastruktura_ nie jest taka sama. Więc to po pierwsze. Ale ważniejsze jest co innego. Vee, stary, uratowałeś mi życie. I całą moją planetę. I, no tak. Teraz jesteś poobijany, ale to się skończy. Ani się obejrzymy, a będziesz rozstawiał wszystkich po kątach i odgryzał głowy. — W reakcji na myśl o tym napływa fala tęsknoty, ale też zadowolenia, że Eddie tak powiedział.

— Ale nawet gdybyś nie doszedł do siebie — ciągnie Eddie — nawet gdybyś oberwał tak strasznie, że już nigdy byś nie wyzdrowiał, to dalej jesteś… stary, dalej jesteś _osobą_. A to znaczy, że dalej jesteś coś wart.

I… rany. Może Eddie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo wszystko jest porąbane na asteroidzie Venoma… Asteroidzie? Jednak planecie? Bo ledwo to powie, a uderza w niego absolutny _huragan_ emocji. Jest ich za dużo i są zbyt obce, żeby Eddie dał radę je rozplątać, ale dociera do niego przytłaczające poczucie ulgi i taka świadomość, że jednak miało się rację.

 _ **Nazywa się to siłą**_ – mówi Venom i ta ulewa uczuć go nie zagłusza. **_Pożeranie, a potem odrzucanie pustej skorupy. Niedbanie o dobro gospodarza. Żywiciela. Ale my… ja nigdy nie czułem się silny. Czułem… strach. Umierając, żywiciele nas nienawidzili; odrzucali nas i stawiali opór, póki narządy im się nie rozpuściły, a umysły nie zgasły. Odpowiadanie im nienawiścią było… łatwiejsze. Nienawidzenie ich, powtarzanie sobie, że są niczym, nic nie znaczą, oznaczało, że nie musieliśmy nienawidzić samych siebie._**

Eddie wypuszcza powietrze z płuc; w sercu ma taki ból, jakiego… Szlag by to. Jakiego zupełnie się nie spodziewał w związku z jego żarłocznym, apodyktycznym, agresywnym obcym, jego Drugim.

— To jest… Chłopie, okropne to jest — mówi, bo nie wie, jak inaczej to wyrazić. — Przykro mi, że musiałeś przez to przechodzić.

 _ **Wiemy, Eddie**_ – odpowiada Venom. **_To dlatego jesteś idealny. I nasz._**

 

* * *

 

Oczywiście po tym wszystkim Eddie dalej musi wydawać lunch.

— W porządku? — pyta Lakni, kiedy Eddie wraca do kuchni. Eddie posyła jej szeroki, lekko zawstydzony uśmiech i pokazuje dłoń, wykręcając ją w obie strony, żeby Lakni zobaczyła, że nic mu nie jest.

— Aha — mówi. — Nawet śladu nie mam.

Jay prycha tylko pogardliwie i mówi:

— Mężczyźni kropka te iks te. — Ale głos ma żartobliwy, a mówiąc to, puszcza do Eddiego oko.

Wydawanie lunchu jest… ciekawym przeżyciem. Eat Out ma takie jakby podwórko łamane przez skwer i to tam się ze wszystkim rozkładają na długim ciągu krzyżakowych stołów. Jest jeszcze za wcześnie, ale kolejka już się ustawia. Eddie daje się zaskoczyć temu, jak, uch, mało bezdomnie wygląda spora część tych ludzi, ale zaraz wymierza sobie w myślach policzek za trzymanie się stereotypu, po części dlatego, że przygotowano ich na to na szkoleniu. _Jak będziesz się wyżywał, to wylecisz_ – powiedziała Vic. _Żadnych pytań. Wielu ludzi już i tak się wstydzi, a nie powinni. Koniec dyskusji. Nie zadawaj pytań, nie osądzaj. Obsługujemy wszystkich._

Venom obserwuje to wszystko z ogromną fascynacją.

 _ **Na moim świecie**_ – mówi na jakimś etapie – _**tych, którzy sobie sami nie radzą, się zabija.**_

— Jak chcesz, to się obraź — mruczy Eddie, odgrzewając wegański dal — ale twój świat jest do dupy.

 _ **Rzeczywiście**_ – brzmi rozbawiona odpowiedź. _**Do dupy.**_

A potem Eddie słyszy:

— Ja nie mogę! Co my tu mamy! Wielki pan hepohteh!

Podnosząc głowę, Eddie szczerzy się w uśmiechu i – tak. To ona, boska jak zawsze, wystrojona w tylko odrobinę potargane futro.

— Deja Diamond. Ja cię. A paparazzi to wiedzą, że uciekłaś? Będę musiał wezwać ochronę, żeby zaprowadziła tutaj jakiś porządek?

Deja się wachluje; jest w każdym calu apatyczną gwiazdeczką.

— Pan raczy ze mnie żartować.

— Gdzieżbym śmiał, kochanie. To co podać? Mamy pyszną świeżutką sałakę Cezar, ostre chili, czerwone jak republikański stan, pizzę z dynią i fetą i ten dal, który się rozchodzi jak świeże bułeczki. Plus oczywiście nasze cudowne dziewczęta obsługują bar kanapkowy, a na dodatek sama Boska Miss Espresso wydaje na deser kawę i cieniusieńkie plasterki tiramisu. — Nachyla się nad stołem i głośnym szeptem dodaje: — Weź dwa. Albo sześć. Pyszne są.

Deja się śmieje, szczerze i może nie całkiem beztrosko, ale przynajmniej pogodnie – przynajmniej przez krótki czas jest pogodna. Eddie nakłada jej na talerz stos sałatki i pizzy. Deja przygryza tymczasem te swoje wiśniowoczerwone wargi, przestępując z jednej obsypanej cekinami szpilki na drugą, jakby czuła się skrępowana. Potem pyta:

— Jak tam hepohtaż, hepohterze?

Eddie prycha z teatralną przesadą i podkreśla to jeszcze, przewracając oczami, też przesadnie.

— Bez zbędnych formalności ścięty — mówi. — Nasi łaskawi władcy dowiedzieli się o moich planach…

_**To nie jest prawidłowa interpretacja wydarzeń.** _

— …i mi przeszkodzili. Tragiczna klęska.

— Przegrana bitwa — mówi Deja. — Nie wojna. Kurwa, ostatecznie ty jesteś Eddie Brock. — Nie jest to tak do końca pytanie… ale prawie.

Nie pytanie, tylko sonda. _Człowiek wypuszcza balon i patrzy, co się z nim stanie._

_**Ludzie są… dziwni.** _

Na głos Eddie mówi:

— Nie wojna, Deja. Nigdy. Kochanie, ta wojna nigdy nie jest przegrana. — Śmieszna rzecz, jak powiedzenie tego czyni to prawdą.

Deja próbuje to również potraktować jak żart, ale Eddie widzi w niej też napięcie.

 _ **Boi się**_ – podsuwa mu Venom. **_Śmierdzi strachem._**

Co jest… no fakt, ciut obrzydliwe. Ale i pożyteczne.

Deja zerka ukradkiem to w lewo, to w prawo. Nikt ich nie pogania. Rozmawianie w kolejce jest w porządku; wręcz się ich do tego zachęca. To też było na szkoleniu. Ciało musi jeść, ale dusza też, a pokarmem dla niej jest rozmowa. W Eat Out wierzą w jedno i drugie.

— Deja? — Z głosu Eddiego znika wesołość.

Deja kiwa głową, nie całkiem patrząc mu w oczy. Potem wyciąga z futra telefon, coś przy nim chwilę robi i podaje go Eddiemu.

Pod pękniętym ekranem odtwarza się nagranie wideo. Materiał jest ciemny, rozpikselowany. Nagrany zza czegoś zbyt rozmazanego, żeby dało się stwierdzić, co to jest, jakby kamerzystka się ukrywała. Widać, jak w pewnej odległości zatrzymuje się biała furgonetka. Chyba przy Ellis Street.

Z samochodu wysiadają mężczyźni. Eddie część z ich rozpoznaje z Czystości. Nie ma tam Billa ani Amona, ale jest paru innych „starych dobrych chłopaków” Texa Boone’a.

Na ulicy rozbite są namioty. Namioty, posłania i improwizowane domki z kartonu, arkuszy blachy i sklejki. Dwóch z tych facetów z furgonetki zaczyna to wszystko rozwalać, rozsypując rzeczy na wszystkie strony. Inni ludzie próbują ich powstrzymać, ale tamci mają pałki. Paralizatory. Broń palną. Paralizatorami i bronią palną tylko grożą, ale to wystarczy: zastraszeni mieszkańcy obozowiska się wycofują. Bezsilnie patrzą, jak ich domy są niszczone, a ich rzeczy wrzucane brutalnie na skrzynię ciężarówki, która zatrzymała się obok furgonetki.

— Myślisz, chłopcze, że to wystarczy, żeby to pokazali w wieczornych wiadomościach? — pyta Deja.

A Eddie… Eddie kręci głową. Bo _nie wystarczy_ , on wie, że to nie wystarczy, i to na tym polega cały problem.

— Możesz mi to wysłać? — Wyciąga własną komórkę i kilka niezgrabnych pacnięć później nagranie jest już u niego w aparacie.

— No, panie hepohterze — mówi Deja — to co dalej?

I gdzieś w głębi umysłu Eddie czuje, jak długi, różowy jęzor prześlizguje się po nierównych rzędach zębów, a głos jak mrok na dnie studni mówi:

_**Eddie. Eddie, jak oni smacznie wyglądają.** _

 

* * *

 

A jeszcze później:

_**Czemu nie podejrzewasz tej kobiety?** _

Eddie, który po raz któryś czytał zarys swojego reportażu, aż podskakuje.

— Co?

_**Ta kobieta, Jodie. Czemu nie podejrzewasz jej? Przeszkadzała ci w tym polowaniu na każdym kroku.** _

— Ona jest… moją szefową! — mówi Eddie, robiąc niewyraźny gest pod adresem pustego mieszkania. — I to nie jest polowanie.

 _ **A, rzeczywiście. Mój błąd.**_ Nie słychać, myśli Eddie, żeby Venom czuł jakąś szczególną skruchę.

— A ty myślisz… że ona… co właściwie robi?

Wrażenie afektowanej obojętności, takie jakby bezcielesne wzruszenie ramion. Eddie ani trochę tego nie kupuje, ale…

Ale może coś w tym jest, co mówi pan duży-czarny-maziowaty, i może jest sposób, żeby Eddie się o tym przekonał.

— Ej — mówi na głos. — Venom, chłopie? Masz ochotę zrobić coś… nielegalnego?

 

* * *

 

Eddie ma dostęp do budynku redakcji po godzinach pracy, jak wszyscy; w końcu media nie śpią nigdy.

Czasami jednak… drzemią. Czasami. Na przykład w sobotę o trzeciej nad ranem.

Venom, jak się okazuje, jest _bardzo_ zainteresowany nielegalnym rozrabianiem po północy, choć trudno stwierdzić, czy to dlatego, że po prostu chce wyjść z domu, chce spędzić trochę czasu z Eddiem, naprawdę lubi łamać prawo czy ma jakieś Tajemnicze Inne, Obce Powody. Tak czy inaczej jest wibrującą czarną kulką ekscytacji gdzieś tuż za oczami Eddiego.

A skoro już o oczach mowa:

— Czy tu jest… jasno? — Eddie nie włączył światła.

_**Masz żałosny zmysł wzroku. Ulepszyliśmy go.** _

Eddiemu miga w chromowanych drzwiach windy jego odbicie. Oczy połyskują mu tęczowo-srebrno.

— O, hmm. To ani trochę nie jest przerażające. Dzięki. — Ale ten sarkazm jest płyciutki i Venom, który czai się teraz gdzieś głębiej, o tym wie.

W redakcji nikogo nie ma. Eddie na to liczył, ale miał tylko, powiedzmy, dziewięćdziesiąt procent pewności. Bo różne rzeczy się zdarzają, czasem trzeba coś wgrać do systemu na ostatnią chwilę, a z doświadczeń Eddiego (bardzo osobistych) wynika, że dziennikarstwo w ogólności nie należy do tych profesji biurowych, których członkowie najlepiej sobie radzą z bilansem praca-życie.

Na dworze i we wszystkich obszarach publicznie dostępnych są kamery, ale w gabinetach i w podzielonej na kubiki przestrzeni biurowej nie. Tak mu się wydaje. A w każdym razie jest prawie pewny. Poza tym ma dobrą wymówkę: wpadł zgrać jakieś pliki ze wspólnego dysku i wysłać jeszcze jeden bzdurny tekścik pomocniczy, który miał oddać do jutra rana. Pewnie znowu siedział nad czymś całą noc – nic niezwykłego.

Drzwi do gabinetu Jodie są zamknięte.

 _Szlag_.

_**Nie powstrzyma nas jakieś wątłe drewno!** _

— Aha, nie obraź się, chłopie, ale te drzwi to ja mógłbym wyłamać bez twojej pomocy. Nie o to chodzi. Chodzi o to, że jeśli to zrobimy, to wszyscy będą wiedzieli, że ktoś się włamał.

_**Hm…** _

— Pewnie nie umiesz otwierać zamków bez klucza, co?

Pięć minut i jeden filmik z YouTube później Eddie przyciska kciuk do dziurki na klucz, a Venom wpuszcza do niej cienką nitkę siebie. Eddie czuje, jak ta nitka się skręca, słyszy, jak szczękają zapadki, a potem…

— Suuuper.

…drzwi się otwierają.

_**To było śmiesznie łatwe. Moglibyśmy otworzyć tysiąc takich „patentowych zamków”!** _

— Tak? No, to trzymam cię za słowo. Możesz zacząć… od razu.

Bo przecież Jodie nie może zostawiać laptopa na biurku jak normalny człowiek, o, nie. Musi go zamykać _w szufladzie_ , tak jak _powinni_ robić. Polityka czystego biurka i ekranu, myśli sobie Eddie; a ugryźcie wy mnie wszyscy w tyłek!

_**To nie ma związku z twoim tyłkiem.** _

— Ty mniej pyskuj, a więcej pracuj nad tym zamkiem. — Jest i inna opcja: Jodie zabrała komputer do domu, w którym to wypadku…

_**Trywialne zadanie. Poradziłby sobie z nim świeży pomiot.** _

— Ile ty tak w ogóle masz… Aha!

Laptop Jodie. Bingo.

Eddie kładzie go na biurku, otwiera i włącza zasilanie. I potyka się o kolejną przeszkodę.

_**Wiesz, to dlatego Anne cię rzuciła.** _

Śmieszna rzecz. Boli, ale głównie boli to upokorzenie związane z przypominaniem sobie autentycznie, kolosalnie głupiego etapu w życiu. Chociaż ostatecznie okazało się, że miał wtedy rację.

— Aha, no wiesz. Ty miałeś rację, że twoi śluzowaci pobratymcy z kosmosu to dupki, ja miałem rację w sprawie fundacji Życie… — _Anne miała rację w kwestii mnie_ – myśli jeszcze, ale powiedzieć tego jednak nie umie, nie na głos — …i wszyscy po drodze coś straciliśmy i coś zyskaliśmy. Ty pewnie nie potrafisz zhakować komputera tak samo, jak umiesz otworzyć zamek?

Komputer nie czeka na podanie hasła. Zamiast tego po pokoju cały czas wodzi niewielkie stylizowane oko. Nad nim widnieje napis „Szukam Jodie!” Rozpoznawanie twarzy, cholera.

_**Och. I to wszystko?** _

Na biurku stoi zdjęcie, na którym Jodie jest z partnerem, i Eddie czuje, jak wzrok skupia mu się na tej fotografii bez żadnego wkładu z jego strony. Zalewa go powódź wspomnień: Jodie, kiedy się pierwszy raz widzieli, Jodie śmiejąca się przy kawie, przewracająca oczami na zebraniu, Jodie z krzywą miną na ulicy. A potem czuje ciepłociemny napływ Venoma, który przesącza mu się przez skórę i zakrywa mu głowę jak kaptur. W pierwszej chwili Eddiego zawsze to trochę przeraża; ma taki jeden moment paniki, że nie może oddychać, a potem jego ciało zaskakuje i przypomina mu, że może, wręcz lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Venom nie próbuje pokryć całego jego ciała, tylko głowę, i Eddie przez sekundę zastanawia się, co im z tego przyjdzie. Tyle potrzeba czasu, żeby animowane oko mrugnęło, jakby się dziwiło, że go widzi, a potem wyświetlił się tekst „Witaj, Jodie!”

Odblokowuje się pulpit.

— Ja pierdolę. — Eddie akurat ma czas dotknąć ręką twarzy i pomacać policzki i wargi, które zdecydowanie nie są jego, bo Venom już się chowa i wsiąka mu z powrotem w głąb ciała. — Ja pierdolę, czy ty… Ty zrobiłeś tak, żebym wyglądał jak Jodie! Potrafisz _takie rzeczy_?

 _ **Żałośnie łatwe**_ — warczy Venom, tyle tylko, że brzmi to prawie tak, jakby się… zdyszał? W każdym razie na pewno się kuli, zwija w tym miejscu, które ma chyba zarezerwowane na odpoczynek, tuż pod sercem Eddiego. Eddie domyśla się, że to dla Venoma wielki dzień, pierwszy taki wysiłek od czasu tego… Wszystkiego.

No ale jednak. Cała ta sprawa z nowymi mocami jest _niesamowita_.

— Jee, stary — mówi głosem dźwięczącym z radości i na myśl o tych wszystkich możliwościach. — Ależ będziemy _rozrabiać_.

Venomowi się ta myśl mimo wyczerpania podoba. Podoba mu się, że Eddie powiedział „my”, że wyobraża sobie przyszłość, która obejmuje ich obu. I rzeczywiście jest to… miła myśl. Może dziwna, ale miła. Eddie nie jest tak całkiem pewny, kiedy zaczął myśleć, że „my” to będzie rozwiązanie długoterminowe, ale… ostatecznie jeśli nie, to Venom nie bardzo ma dokąd pójść. Wszystkie inne możliwości są tak straszne, że głowa pęka – mógłby żyć sam, więziony w jakimś laboratorium, mogłoby go wypalić powietrze, mógłby przeskakiwać od jednego umierającego żywiciela do drugiego – i Eddie nie mógłby tego zrobić komuś, kto, no cóż. Od początku stara się tylko tak naprawdę mu pomóc, aczkolwiek na swój dziwny, obcy sposób. Czyli… czyli „my”.

Otwiera pocztę Jodie, bo wychodzi mu, że logicznie będzie od niej zacząć.

— Uch — mówi Eddie z obrzydzeniem, kiedy otwiera się Outlook. — Ona rozkłada mejle po _folderach_. Kto jeszcze dzisiaj używa folderów? Nie mogła robić „przenieś do archiwum” jak normalny człowiek?

Folderu podpisanego „CleanSnap” nie ma, ale jest folder oznaczony emotką płatka śniegu. I tylko tą emotką, bez żadnych słów.

Eddie tam zagląda i zaczyna czytać.

Pięć minut później woła:

— To _skurwysyn_. To suka. Och, pierdol się, suko jedna. _Pierdol_ się. — Czuje rozpaloną do białości wściekłość, dość silną, żeby mu się ciemno zrobiło przed oczami i żeby Venom wybulgotał się na wierzch.

Eddie ma ochotę coś _rozwalić_. Ma ochotę odgryźć komuś głowę, może nawet Jodie. A już na pewno ma ochotę rozpierdolić jej ten _zasrany, chujem malowany, oblepiony naklejkami Surface Pro. No co za wredna uśmiechnięta intrygantka i **suka!**_

_**To ona!** _ **Wykorzystała** **_nas, chciała…_ **

Nie.

Chwila, moment. Nie może tak. Nie tutaj, nie w ten sposób.

— Spokój. — Eddie mówi to na głos. Oj, no kurwa. Musi się uspokoić. _Oddychaj, Eddie. Wdech, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć. Wydech, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć…_

_**Przestań! Możemy ją zmiażdżyć! W porównaniu z nami jest niczym! Możemy…** _

— Nie! — Wdech, wydech. Wolniutko, dokładnie tak jak na tej płycie. Eddie rozprostowuje zaciśnięte palce, rozprostowuje je siłą i próbuje nie zauważać, że kończą się strasznymi, czarnymi jak atrament szponami. — Nie — powtarza. — To nie jest… Nie możemy tego problemu tak rozwiązać. — Tylko że, no cóż. _Mogą_ – tak jak powiedział Venom, mogą praktycznie wszystko – ale…

_**Ona nas zdradziła!** _

— Aha. Aha, zdradziła nas.

Jodie brała pieniądze. Od Płatka Śniegu. Za pisanie pochwalnych kawałków o start-upach z inkubatorów Płatka. Brała pieniądze, a potem wysyłała tam _Eddiego_ , żeby pisał te artykuliki i…

 _Oddychaj. Zachowaj spokój i przede wszystkim uważaj, żeby spokój odzyskał i zachował_ Venom _._ Symbiont miota się bezładnie, karmiąc się wściekłością i oburzeniem Eddiego, i aż się pali, żeby coś _zrobić_ , żeby zrobić krzywdę temu, co sprawia ból jego gospodarzowi, bo to od tego Venom jest, od bronienia swojego gospodarza, a jak ma to robić, _**skoro nam nie pozwalasz, Eddie!**_

Eddie nie bardzo może wysłać te dowody mejlem sobie. To by było zbyt oczywiste. Od razu padłoby na niego. A kiedy Venom w nim szaleje, ciężko mu się skupić, ale…

Ostatecznie decyduje się na BuzzFeed. Może to dziwny wybór, ale ich dział newsów ma adres na SecureDrop, a Eddie zawsze w praktyce się przekonywał, że ich pracownicy są… nawet znośni jak na tę branżę. Więc… no dobra. Zrzuca na tę anonimową skrzynkę garść co bardziej obciążających winne strony mejli i dopisuje krótką wiadomość, uważając, żeby znalazło się w niej dość wskazówek, żeby doprowadzić do niego każdego, kto będzie go szukać, ale nie aż tyle, żeby potem nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że to on. Ma nadzieję, że jest ich tyle, ile trzeba.

Później zamyka Outlook, zatrzaskuje laptopa i prosi Venoma, żeby mu pomógł, wszystko za nimi z powrotem zamykając. Serce dalej wali mu jak młotem, a w głowie kręci się od odurzającego koktajlu złości i nerwów.

Zanim zamkną drzwi gabinetu, uwagę Venoma przyciąga plakat nad biurkiem Jodie, oświetlony na moment przez przejeżdżające ulicą auto. Eddie czuje, jak Venom drży ze strachu i wstrętu. Wirując, na powierzchnię wypływają wspomnienia gorąca, hałasu i bólu.

— Aha — mruczy Eddie i zamyka drzwi. Zamek szczęka. — Mnie też się to gówno od początku nie podobało.

 

* * *

 

Nie ma siły, żeby po czymś takim zasnął. Dalej jest wściekłym kłębem złości i rozdrażnionego kosmity, a co gorsza, Venom robi się od tego całego wysiłku nieprzytomnie głodny.

Eddie łazi przez jakiś czas bez celu, nie trzymając się głównych ulic, obszarów dobrze oświetlonych ani „bezpiecznych” dzielnic, aż prawie mając nadzieję, że ktoś czegoś spróbuje i da mu wymówkę, żeby wypuścić Venoma. Nikt niczego nie próbuje. Cholerne długofalowe trendy w liczbach w przestępczości ulicznej, zniżkowe od lat siedemdziesiątych dwudziestego wieku. Cholernie niedogodne, a już dzisiaj w nocy to w ogóle.

W końcu Eddie znajduje otwarty lokal, gdzie sprzedadzą mu ogromny stos świeżo ściętego z kebaba mięsa, podany na grubych frytkach i utopiony różnych sosach. Stojący za ladą facet bliskowschodniego pochodzenia, trochę za wesoły, mówi na to „HSP” i informuje go, że to „prawdziwy hit w Australii, ziomek”, zwłaszcza jak człowiek „całą noc chlał”. Eddie myśli sobie, że to niezła ironia, ale jakoby HSP dobrze robi na „tolerancję kulturową i takie tam”.

Gość nazywa się Mohammad Ahmed i twierdzi, że to dlatego, że „mama nie chciała, żebym wyjeżdżał. Ciężko wyjechać, jak nie można wsiąść do samolotu.” Stuka się palcami w skroń i Eddie się śmieje, bo widzi, że to stary kawał, mimo że sam temat jest ponury.

Jak się okazuje, Ahmed jest założycielem start-upu.

— Byłym założycielem — mówi. — Na studiach zrobiliśmy taki kalendarz wydarzeń do wieloosobowego użytku, ja i jeden koleś z mojej gildii w Warcrafcie. Jak skończyłem studia, przyjechaliśmy tutaj, zdobyliśmy fundusze, w końcu ktoś nas wykupił. No to postanowiłem otworzyć za te pieniądze — gestem pokazuje swój lokal. — Ktoś wam musi pokazać, jak wygląda prawdziwa australijska kultura, ziomek, nie? A nie tylko te bzdury, _Krokodyl Dundee_ , _Mad Max_ i westerny z odzysku. Potem wam jankesom się wydaje, że my tak naprawdę.

HSP jest… całkiem niezłe. Venom dalej się skarży, że dostał „nieżywe jedzenie”, ale frytki są na tyle podobne do kuleczek ziemniaczanych, że siedzi spokojnie. To albo dzięki tym frytkom, albo dzięki olbrzymiemu koktajlowi czekoladowemu.

a potem Eddie wspomina w rozmowie CleanSnap.

— Ha! Chcesz powiedzieć „Uber od gentryfikacji”.

Eddie nieruchomieje, przestaje żuć i pyta:

— Co?

Ahmed wzrusza ramionami.

— Zakładam, że to o to im chodzi. O przeprowadzenie pomiaru tego, które dzielnice są albo zaraz będą na topie. Jasne, reklamują to jako sprzątanie syfu, ale tak realistycznie patrząc, to czego to będzie objaw? Tego, że grzeczni, biali, zatrudnieni w prestiżowych profesjach, noszący smartfony ludzie z klasy średniej mają dość przepełnionych koszy na trasie do tego nowego, supermodnego filipińskiego baru śniadaniowego, co to serwuje produkty prosto od rolnika, i jest „no mówię wam, ludzie, totalnie autentyczny”. — Wychodzi na to, że Ahmed nie jest ekspertem od naśladowania akcentów, ale kiedy Eddie się krzywi, bo aż tak więdną mu uszy, Ahmed to ignoruje i mówi dalej: — A jak już będą te dane mieć, to opchną je deweloperom i różnym spekulantom, którzy – ta-dam! Wyprzedzą w ten sposób krzywą gentryfikacji.

I… proszę bardzo, oto on, ten brakujący element. Podrzucony Eddiemu ot, tak, o trzeciej w nocy, w opustoszałym barze upchniętym w ścianach pokrytych zawiłymi tureckimi kafelkami, na „oczach” całej kolekcji przedmiotów, od pary czerwonych kąpielówek po model ptaka, który wygląda jak wkurzona wrona w czarno-białe łaty.

To o to w tym wszystkim chodzi. O gentryfikację. O zastąpienie tej wrony i tych kafelków bezduszną bielą i neutralnym drewnem z odzysku, o zastąpienie ich techno-utopijnym snem Michaela Lance’a.

 _A jeśli ludzie tego nie kupią_ – myśli Eddie – _to przyśle się facetów w białych furgonetkach, żeby im „pomogli”._ Wszystko się wyklarowuje i ta klarowność obmywa go jak pierwsze tchnienie próżni nad stratosferą.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki:
> 
> Bardzo przepraszam Anselma Kiefera, którego sztuka nie zasłużyła sobie na takie potraktowanie. u_u


	5. Nie pozwólcie, żebyśmy was znaleźli gdzieś w ciemnościach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _You’re dead, I’m well fed  
>  Give me death or [give me head.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mg5Bp_Gzs0s)_

W sobotę Eddie się spóźnia na zmianę do Eat Out. Prawie się spóźnia.

— A już myślałam, że cię straciliśmy, gazeciarzu — mówi Vic, kiedy Eddie wbiega do jadłodajni, żonglując ekstra dużą mokką frappé, którą kawiarnia przygotowywała o wiele za długo.

— Nie pozbędziecie się mnie tak łatwo — mówi, puszcza oko, zakłada fartuch i bierze się do pracy.

Ma dziś wieczorną zmianę, a spóźnił się, bo przez cały dzień kopał przy finansach Michaela Lance’a, Płatka Śniegu i Jimmy’ego Leigh. A konkretnie usiłował ustalić, skąd Leigh wziął pieniądze, i jak się to ma do Lance’a.

Po tym, co go spotkało wczoraj w nocy, a właściwie to dzisiaj nad ranem, Eddie nie jest zaskoczony, że odpowiedź brzmi „z nieruchomości”. a tak konkretnie to z nieruchomościowego imperium tatusia Jimmy’ego, którego jedną trzecią mały Jimmy odziedziczył w momencie śmierci Papy Leigh w 1996, po czym od razu części się pozbył, żeby ostro skręcić prosto w boom na dot-comy. Budowanie kurortów w Ameryce Południowej pomogło mu przetrwać zapaść rynku i na tyle dobrze przyswoił sobie lekcję o dywersyfikowaniu portfela, by uczynić Płatek Śniegu jedną z najlepiej sobie radzących, choć nie najgłośniejszych firm inwestycyjnych w Dolinie Krzemowej.

Lance tymczasem jest mniej interesujący. Wygląda na to, że faktycznie jest byłym menadżerem koncernu chemicznego, a Płatek to jedyne jego publiczne powiązanie z Leigh. Z drugiej strony Eddiemu udaje się dokopać do ciekawego zdjęcia ze starej szkolnej księgi rocznikowej, na którym Lance obejmuje za ramiona młodego George’a Boone’a, przydomek „Tex”.

Eddie dalej się zastanawia, co to znaczy, o ile znaczy cokolwiek – może nic; przeprowadzka do innego stanu i odnowienie starej znajomości z kimś, kto, tak się _akurat_ składa, prowadzi firmę o profilu biznesowym idealnie pasującym do twojego, to w zasadzie nie jest przestępstwo – kiedy pod jadłodajnię podjeżdża biała furgonetka.

— Uch, szlag — mamrocze Vic. — Znowu te dupki.

— Zadzwonić na policję? — pyta Jay.

Vic wzrusza ramionami; bije od niej frustracja i niemoc.

— Po co? I tak nigdy nie reagują.

— I tak zadzwonię. Tak żeby… się nagrało, że to zrobiliśmy.

Vic macha ręka, co chyba ma znaczyć „a rób, co chcesz”, a Eddie pyta:

— Co się dzieje?

— Myślałam, że będziesz to już miał wykombinowane, gazeciarzu. To jednak jest ten twój artykuł, co?

Eddie mruży oczy i próbuje dojrzeć jakieś szczegóły. Furgonetka zatrzymała się po przeciwnej stronie ulicy do tej, gdzie ma swoje podwórko Eat Out, i Eddie ma za słaby wzrok, żeby…

_**Nie ma za co, Eddie.** _

Okej, racja. Wróć. Nagle Eddie ma wzrok tak ostry, że _bez problemu_ widzi siedzących w środku ludzi, nawet przez przyciemnione szyby. Nie rozpoznaje ich wszystkich, ale niektórych tak i to wystarczy.

— To ciule.

— Przyjeżdżają dwa, może trzy razy w tygodniu — mówi tymczasem Vic. — Zwykle w czasie kolacji i w weekendy. Nic nigdy nie robią i to dlatego nie ma po co wzywać psów. Po prostu sobie tak siedzą. Ale póki oni patrzą, ludzie nie chcą przyjść zjeść.

— No to… czemu to robią?

_**Eddie.** _

Vic wzrusza ramionami.

— Z okrucieństwa? — sugeruje. — Chcą nastraszyć ludzi, pogłodzić ich.

_**Eddie. Jesteśmy** _ **głodni,** **_Eddie._ **

— No dobrze. — Eddie ściąga fartuch i razem ze ściereczką kuchenną, której używał, oddaje go Vic. — Zaraz wracam.

— Ej! Ani się waż zrobić coś głupiego. Jak coś ci się stanie…

— Za późno na tę rozmowę, zresztą nic mi nie będzie — odpowiada Eddie. — Poza tym ja tych dupków znam.

Jest wieczór, ale nie aż taki późny, żeby było ciemno, i Eddie nie próbuje udawać, że nie idzie w stronę furgonetki. Kiedy przechodzi przez ulicę, drzwi samochodu się otwierają i wychodzi z niego trzech mężczyzn. Dwóch z nich Eddie poznaje z Czystości. Trzeciego łączy z tamtymi na tyle wyraźne podobieństwo rodzinne, że Eddie zakłada, że to ich brat albo jakiś kuzyn.

— Patrzcie państwo — mówi facet, który jest chyba przywódcą tej małej bandy. Liam, wydaje się Eddiemu. — No co my tu mamy. Wiedziałem, że coś jest z tobą nie tak, pedale.

— Oj — mówi Eddie. — Ze mną jest o wiele więcej nie tak.

— Tex cię szuka — mówi Liam. — Nie było cię w robocie. _Wisisz mu forsę_.

— No więc pierwsza sprawa jest taka, że to nie na tym polega wynagradzanie pracownika. — Tex nie zapłacił Eddiemu za pracę, którą ten faktycznie wykonał. — Ale ważniejsza jest ta druga. Co wy sobie wyobrażacie, że co wy tu robicie? Macie w tej chwili przestać. Wrócicie sobie grzecznie do furgonetki, pojedziecie stąd i więcej was w życiu nie zobaczę. — Eddie myśli, że głos brzmi mu… nawet pewnie. Zupełnie jak głos twardziela, który jak komuś grozi, to potem się z tego rozlicza, nie kolesia, który my dłonie mokre od potu jak bagna na Florydzie, a jak mocniej zawieje, to on dostanie zawału.

_**Te puste łupiny są niczym. Nie dałyby rady zrobić nam krzywdy.** _

_Aha. Niestety my też nie możemy im zrobić krzywdy. A w każdym razie… nie za dnia, przy świadkach, kiedy jesteśmy mną._

Eddie dalej nie oswoił się tak do końca z mówieniem do Venoma u siebie w głowie, ale sądząc po irytacji, jaką te słowa wzbudzają, chyba do niego dotarły.

_**A nocą, kiedy będzie pusto, a my będziemy… nami?** _

… _To każdy przypadek będziemy rozpatrywać osobno._

_**Hm. To jest do przyjęcia.** _

W symbiozie chodzi o to, żeby nie tylko brać, ale też dawać, i w ogóle.

Tymczasem poza głową Eddiego Liam mówi:

— To jest droga publiczna. Mamy prawo tu przebywać.

— Teoretycznie masz rację — odpowiada Eddie — ale wydaje mi się, że jeśli spokojnie sobie stąd pojedziecie, to jest dużo większa szansa, że nie spotka was, uch. Żadna _lepka_ przykrość.

_**Nie jesteśmy „lepcy”!** _

— Co ty nie powiesz? — Liam podchodzi bliżej, unosi rękę i zaciska ją w pięść.

Eddie robi krok do tyłu.

— Raczej nie chcesz… — zaczyna i tylko tyle zdąży powiedzieć, bo wtedy pięść Liama trafia go w brzuch. Czy też raczej trafia w rozciągniętą na jego brzuchu warstwę Venoma, gęstą jak stal i tak samo mało jak stal podatną na zderzenie z ludzkim ciałem. Eddie _słyszy_ chrupnięcie miażdżonych kości dłoni Liama, czuje, jak mu się ona rozsypuje. Jednocześnie Liam krzyczy piskliwie z szoku i bólu i osuwa się na kolana, tuląc do siebie zgniecioną dłoń.

— A mówiłem ci, że nie będziesz chciał tego robić.

Jeden z towarzyszących Liamowi zbirów klnie i rzuca się do ataku, ale Venom widzi jego ruch, jakby go oglądał w zwolnionym tempie. Eddie oddaje mu kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, rzucając tylko na szybko: _Żadnego zabijania, pożerania, macek._ Venom uważa to z jednej strony za irytujące ograniczenia, a z drugiej – coś jakby ciekawe wyzwanie.

Łapie Zbira Numer Jeden i wali nim w bok furgonetki tak mocno, że blacha się wgniata. Facet się przewraca i nie wstaje.

Za to wstać stara się Liam, więc Venom mu pomaga, zaciskając palce Eddiego na gardle Liama, ciągnąc i stawiając faceta na nogi. Liam jest co najmniej dwa razy większy od Eddiego, ale Venom trzyma go w górze jak żałośnie miauczące kociątko, ledwo czując te buty, którymi Liam próbuje kopnąć Eddiego w kolano, w jądra, w wątrobę.

—  **Żałosne przedstawienie** — mówi Venom ustami Eddiego i nagle Liam zupełnie nieruchomieje i wiotczeje, a oczy robią mu się okrągłe z atawistycznej grozy. — **Ktoś was grzecznie poprosił, żebyście stąd poszli. To idźcie. I nie pozwólcie, żebyśmy was znaleźli gdzieś w ciemnościach.** — Venom się uśmiecha, używając do tego swoich własnych zębów.

Słychać cichy trzask i Eddie ma czas na pół sekundy spanikować, zanim uświadomi sobie, że Venom już się tym zajął: zamachnął się tą ręką, którą Eddie ma wolną, i chwycił lufę rewolweru, który Zbir Numer Dwa wycelował chwiejnie w ich stronę.

—  **W Kalifornii** — mówi Venom, obracając się w stronę Zbira Numer Dwa — **nie wolno jawnie nosić przy sobie broni palnej.**

— Zlituj się, słodki Jezu — mówi Numer Dwa i pociąga za spust.

Nie ma to znaczenia; Venom wstrzela się Eddiemu do ręki i oblewa tak jego dłoń jak i pistolet lepką, tętniącą czernią, która zatrzymuje kulę, zanim jeszcze ta wyjdzie z lufy. Zbir numer dwa zaczyna krzyczeć, ale ręka też grzęźnie mu w mazi i chociaż bardzo się stara, nie może się wyrwać. Eddie czuje, jak półpłynna czarna masa uparcie, ale delikatnie odsuwa na bok jego własne palce, a potem się _zaciska_. Słychać kilka przytłumionych strzałów – to rewolwer opróżnia pod wpływem tego nacisku magazynek. Venomowi robią się od tego na powierzchni ciała świecące pęcherze, które się jednak natychmiast „goją”. Zdumiewające, jak szybko jest po wszystkim. Potem Venom chowa się z powrotem w Eddiem, Numer Dwa cofa się przerażony, potykając się, a bezużyteczna, zmiażdżona bryła, która została z broni, spada na jezdnię. Eddie bardzo delikatnie odstawia Liama z powrotem.

— Tak jak mówiłem: wsiadaj do wozu, jedź i módl się, żebyśmy się już nigdy, przenigdy nie spotkali.

Liam żegna się niestarannie krzyżem, jakby robił to raczej instynktownie i ze strachu niż z faktycznej wiary, i nie odrywa wzroku od oczu Eddiego. Jakoś udaje mu się wpaść tyłem do furgonetki i uruchomić silnik. Wobec takiej możliwości, że ich tam zostawi, jego zbiry też ożywają i bezładnymi i w sumie śmiesznymi szarpnięciami otwierają boczne drzwi. Jednocześnie Liam rusza. Eddie patrzy, jak odjeżdżają.

_**No i czemu nie rozłupaliśmy im czaszek, żeby się objeść ich mózgami?** _

— Uch, widzisz, jestem pewny, że okazałoby się, że jest tych mózgów mniej, niż chciałeś.

Eddie wciąż sobie przepracowuje tę całą rzecz ze zjadaniem ludzi, głównie w ten sposób, że z całych sił stara się o niej nie myśleć. Dał radę sam siebie przekonać, że to w zasadzie nie jest kanibalizm, o ile to Venom to robi, a póki nie przygląda się tej myśli zbyt uważnie, resztę potrafi zwyczajnie… zignorować.

Kiedy furgonetka znika im z oczu i wygląda na to, że nikt więcej nie będzie próbował im przeszkadzać, Eddie robi wydech tak ciężki, że całe miasto mogłoby od niego osiąść i zjechać pod poziom morza.

_**Przepraszam za te macki, Eddie.** _

— Nie ma za co — mówi. — Lepsze macki niż śmierć.

_**Nie pozwolimy, żebyś był martwy.** _

— No, to _ani trochę_ nie zabrzmiało złowróżbnie, dobra robota. — Eddie klaszcze w dłonie, głównie po to, żeby je poczuć, a potem robi w tył zwrot. — No, dobra. Czas posłuchać, jaka gra muzyka.

_**Nie! Przykra rzecz.** _

— Chłopie, to tylko znaczy „stawić czoła konsekwencjom swoich poczynań”. Coś w tym rodzaju. — Eddie wolno idzie z powrotem do Eat Out — W grę nie wchodzi żadna prawdziwa muzyka.

_**Wiemy i dalej mamy do powiedzenia to samo.** _

Wchodząc z powrotem na podwórze, Eddie jest względnie pewny, że czekają tam na niego z opadniętymi szczękami wszyscy co do jednego wolontariusze Eat Out.

— No więc, uch — mówi. — Chyba… już nie wrócą? I, uch. Jeśli przypadkiem jest jakieś wideo z tego, uch, tego wszystkiego. To ja bym wolał, wiecie. Jakby nie było.

Przez jeden krótki, zwariowany moment ludzie usuwają z telefonów pliki. Potem Vic wręcza Eddiemu fartuch i ściereczkę i wszyscy wracają do pracy.

 

* * *

 

W poniedziałek kontaktuje się z nim BuzzFeed.

Dziennikarka ma na imię Gina i mieszka w San Francisco, więc umawiają się na kawę, czy też w przypadku Eddiego na ogromną mrożoną mokkę z taką górą bitej śmietany, że wystarczyłoby, żeby zatopić Titanica.

Gina przychodzi na czas, a Eddie też nie każe jej czekać. Witają się takim serdecznie profesjonalnym uściskiem dłoni i pogaduszkami o niczym, w czasie których oboje udają, że przyszli tu po coś innego.

— Dzięki, że się zgodziłeś tak szybko ze mną spotkać — mówi Gina, kiedy już mają te napoje, które zamówili. Eddie pożarł już chyba dzisiaj w białku, skrobi i czekoladzie tyle, ile sam waży, a dalej umiera z głodu. Nie da się tak całkiem wykluczyć, że robi się z tego problem.

Ignorując to, jak Venom fantazjuje o smaku wątroby Giny ( _Nie, stary. Absolutnie nie_ ), odpowiada:

— Hmm, no tak. Ta wiadomość, którą mi przysłałaś, była dość zagadkowa. Uznajmy więc, że jestem… zaintrygowany.

Gina kiwa głową, zaciskając usta i przyglądając się Eddiemu zza grubych szkieł w czarnych oprawkach.

— Kilka tygodni temu napisałeś artykuł o takim jednym start-upie, CleanSnap to się nazywa. — Nie było to pytanie, więc Eddie kiwa tylko głową, Gina mówi dalej: — I jak… Hmm. Ja wiem, że o takie rzeczy nie powinno się pytać, ale… Ten artykuł. Czy to takiego tekstu chciałeś?

Eddie wzrusza ramionami.

— Takiego tekstu chcieli moi przełożeni.

_**Nie rozumiem, po co to robimy. Zjedzmy jej zamiast tego wątrobę.** _

_Ciii. Nie. Ona jest po naszej stronie. Mam nadzieję._

_**Hm. Zobaczymy. A jeśli nas zdradzi, zjemy jej wątrobę!** _

— …ddie?

Eddie mruga i pociera sobie ręką czoło. Gwar kawiarni i zaciekawiona mina Giny z powrotem mu się wyostrzają.

— Sory — mówi. — Uch… CleanSnap. Jodie chciała dostać pochwalny, PR-owy kawałek. To go napisałem. Ta-dam.

— Normalnie robisz trochę co innego, prawda?

— Ale rachunki da się z tego zapłacić, więc… Po co się tak naprawdę chciałaś spotkać?

— Dostaliśmy… pewne informacje — mówi ostrożnie Gina. — Anonimowo, przez bezpieczną skrzynkę.

— Ooookej?

— Pewnie będzie najlepiej, jak ci pokażę. — I sięga do torby, wyciąga z niej wydruk i podsuwa go Eddiemu.

Śmieszna rzecz, myśli Eddie. Wie, co zaraz zobaczy, a ten widok i tak przypomina mu, jak się wtedy czuł i sprawia, że oczy zachodzą mu bielą. (Ma nadzieję, że nie dosłownie. Naprawdę nie chce Giny wystraszyć. Zresztą innych klientów kawiarni też nie.)

Jeden oddech.

_**No to Jodie. Jej wątrobę.** _

Dwa oddechy.

_**Trzustkę?** _

Trzy.

— Eddie?

— Czy to jest… autentyczne? — Oczywiście, że jest autentyczne. To jest ten mejl, który znalazł. Ten z podziękowaniami dla Jodie za tekst Eddiego, z obietnicą, że pieniądze wpłyną „na to samo konto co zwykle”.

— W nowych, wspaniałych czasach deepfake’ów? — Gina robi kwaśną minę. — Rozmawiałam z naszymi informatykami i oni twierdzą, że dałoby się to podrobić i nie ma tak naprawdę jak tego sprawdzić, chyba że porównałoby się to, co my dostaliśmy, z tym, co jest u niej na serwerze, i w skrzynkach odbiorczych pozostałych adresatów.

Eddie kiwa głową. Boże. Dalej jest _strasznie zły_.

— Zauważyłam… że ciebie wśród adresatów nie ma — odzywa się dziennikarka delikatnie.

 _Dość tego_. Eddie odkłada kartki na stół, drukiem do dołu, żeby nie musieć na to patrzeć.

— Miałem tego… więcej — mówi. — Z innej perspektywy.

— O CleanSnapie?

— Aha.

— Domyślam się, że to już nie była kryptoreklama.

— No nie była. I mi to wywalili.

— Kto ci to wywalił?

— Emmerson.

— Wasz dyrektor naczelny?

— Tak mi powiedziano.

Gina na niego patrzy. Eddie wie, że ona nie do końca kupuje jego niewinność. Nie w kwestii kryptoreklamy, tylko tego przecieku. Ona za to wie, że on ją wykorzystuje, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że nie dadzą rady wypracować jakiejś… symbiozy.

— Artykuł oparty na tym anonimie puszczamy w następny piątek — mówi Gina. — Rano. Tak żeby od razu dotrzeć do wszystkich nudzących się i leniących pracowników biurowych. Dziś po południu skontaktuję się z Jodie. Chciałam najpierw usłyszeć twoją stronę tej historii.

Eddie rozkłada szeroko ręce, jakby nie miał nic do ukrycia. Ha.

— Jeśli chcesz mnie zacytować, to odezwę się, jak mi przejdzie ochota urwać komuś łeb i będę w stanie sklecić zdanie, które się nie będzie kończyło masą wykrzykników.

Gina unosi brew.

— Masz w sobie dużo złości, co?

— Medytuję.

— Domyślam się, że to działa. — Po chwili dodaje: — A ta twoja „inna perspektywa” na CleanSnap?

— O, tam jest wszystko. Niegodziwi deweloperzy, gentryfikacja, znęcanie się nad najsłabszymi, ultraprawicowe gangi.

— Hm. A gdzie wypada na skali od „absolutnego fake newsa” do „kandydata do Pulitzera”?

— Mam nagranie wideo. — Dzięki ci, Dejo Diamond. — Na którym mężczyźni, których mogę zidentyfikować jako pracowników firmy „sprzątającej”, która jest podwykonawcą CleanSnapu, wykorzystują dane z aplikacji do namierzania i polowania na bezdomnych. Do tego mogę udowodnić, że to jest w finansowym interesie człowieka, który w CleanSnap inwestuje, patronuje mu i go hołubi.

Teraz to już w górę idą obie brwi.

— Jak to „polowania”?

— Tak to, że na izbach przyjęć w San Francisco jest ostatnio duży ruch i mogę zacytować na ten temat chirurga. — Przypuszczalnie. Dan jest mu coś winien. Za uratowanie świata i w ogóle.

_**Za ten rezonans…** _

_Za to też._

Gina przez chwilę milczy. Trwa to sekundę, dwie. Potem pyta:

— W takim razie jak tam twoja klauzula o niepodejmowaniu konkurencyjnej działalności?

— Zapytaj mnie jutro — odpowiada Eddie i uśmiecha się szeroko.

 

* * *

 

Nie czeka z tym do wtorku. Wychodzi mu, że nie ma sensu. Po drodze do gabinetu Jodie widzi wycelowane w siebie spojrzenia, ale tylko takie w rodzaju „a to ty nie masz dzisiaj wolnego?”, więc domyśla się, że nic jeszcze nie walnęło w przysłowiowy wiatrak.

A jeśli walnęło, to dopiero przed chwilą. Jodie jest u siebie, twarz chowa w dłoniach. Nawet nie podnosi głowy, kiedy Eddie wpada do niej do gabinetu.

— Co… — udaje mu się powiedzieć, a potem Jodie mówi pod nosem:

— Radioaktywny. Wiesz? Tak cię opisał Bill. Powiedział „Brocka nie tykaj, on jest radioaktywny.” Ja mu na to: „To dobry dziennikarz. On po prostu… On po prostu…”

— A, Jodie, pierdol się. Ani się waż. _Ani się waż_ udawać, że to o mnie tu chodzi! — Proszę bardzo: gest, który sobie zaplanował na otwarcie. Wydruk Giny z rozmachem ląduje na biurku.

— Na pewno? — Jodie podnosi wzrok, nie patrzy na te papiery.

— Ty… Ja… Jodie, przecież brałaś _łapówki_! Te menadżerskie kutasy ustawiały w rządek swoich PR-owców, oni machali ci przed nosem taką zieloną przynętą, a ty ją kurwa _żarłaś_ , a potem srałaś tym do gęby mnie, żebym to zżarł, przerobił jeszcze raz na gówno i je wysrał jak jakaś pierdolona gigantyczna stonoga, na której ćwiczyłaś gwałcenie zasad etyki zawodu!

— Uspokój się. Ciebie nic nie obciąża. Właśnie dzwoniła Gina i już jej mówiłam…

— Weź się pierdol! Nic mnie nie obciąża, też coś! Jodie, dzięki tobie jestem współwinny! Współwinny, kurwa, bo… bo spałaś, kurwa na wstępie do dziennikarstwa, jak wykładowca pisał na jebanej tablicy jebaną zasadę numer jeden: nie bierze się kurwa niejawnie pieniędzy za teksty!

_**Eddie… Serce nam trochę… Może powinniśmy się… uspokoić?** _

— I nic z tego, kurwa, nie uspokoję się!

I wtedy Jodie mówi:

— Oj, Brock, sam się pierdol! Pierdolić ciebie i twoje tak zwane zasady, i to przebieranie się za zasranego Uptona Sinclaira! Że brałam od nich pieniądze? No to brałam! Jak _wszyscy_ , Brock. Rozejrzyj się, kurwa! Nasz zawód umiera! Pod każdym możliwym względem! Nikogo już dzisiaj nie interesują wiadomości, a co dopiero _płatne_! Ludzie chcą bzdurnych tyrad i teorii spiskowych udających wiadomości albo takich żałosnych felietoniszcz, w których autor załamuje ręce, że ludzie nie są _mili_ , gdy tymczasem nasz kraj, kurwa, _cała nasza planeta_ jest raz za razem gwałcona przez garstkę kretynów pod osiemdziesiątkę, którzy uparli się zafundować nam koniec świata, no im szybciej, tym lepiej, kurwa, ale nie będą już nawet musieli _żyć_ , kiedy on się wreszcie stanie tą apokaliptyczną pustynią jak z Mad Maxa! Więc – tak, Eddie, brałam. Myślisz, że na studiach marzyłam o lizaniu dupy dyrekcjom różnych biznesów? Pierdol się. Ale to robię, bo _ktoś_ musi, bo świat jest do dupy, a to, co _ty_ robisz, te tak zwane „ważne” tematy _nie zarabiają forsy_. Więc albo musi na nie zarabiać ten syf — Jodie z całej siły bije ręką w wydruk — albo _wymrą_. Wybieraj, Eddie. Które wyjście jest gorsze?

— To takie rzeczy sobie wmawiasz? — pyta ze zgrozą Eddie. — To dzięki temu udaje ci się w nocy zasnąć? „Och, _nie chcę_ przyjmować tej łapówki! Ale muszę! To dla Wyższego Dobra!” Serio, Jodie, sama posłuchaj, co wygadujesz. Nie możesz…

— Co nie mogę, Brock? No co? Iść się wytarzać w stosie forsy, którą mi wypłaciła w ramach niejawnej ugody zasrana fundacja Życie, żebym siedziała cicho, bo mi to załatwiła była dziewczyna, która jest zasraną prawniczką ciężkiego kalibru?

— Nie było…

— Więc mi tu nie udawaj, że jesteś o tyle lepszy ode mnie, od nas, kiedy wszyscy wiemy…

A Eddie… Eddie spada. Świat płonie, w uszach dzwoni mu _żegnaj_ , a on spada, spada do Zatoki i…

— Hnaaarch!

…i na wylot przebija pięścią ścianę gabinetu Jodie. Dosłownie na wylot; kiedy zabiera dłoń, widzi przez powstałą dziurę, jak z przerażeniem, szeroko otwartymi oczami gapią się na niego Beck i Minh.

Jodie… nie wygląda wiele lepiej. Zeskoczyła z fotela i teraz stoi przyciśnięta plecami do ściany na tyle mocno, że przekrzywił się plakat. Jedną ręką trzyma się za serce i… szlag.

_Szlag._

… _ **Eddie?**_

_Wdech, raz. Dwa. Trzy. Wydech. Raz. Dwa. Trzy…_

Eddie otrzepuje sobie pięść z resztek płyty gipsowo-kartonowej i głosem tak cichym i spokojnym, na jaki umie się zdobyć, mówi:

— Nie dostałem… Nie zapłacili mi żadnej forsy. O mało… nie _zginęliśmy_. Myślałem… — _Myślałem, że Venom zginął._ — Wywlekli mnie na wpół nieżywego z Zatoki i jak obudziłem się w szpitalu, to ze wszystkich stron otaczał mnie mur nasłanych przez fundację Życie pieprzonych typków w garniturach. Grozili, że mnie pozwą i do końca życia się spod tego nie wygrzebię. I, no fakt. Niejawną ugodę załatwiała mi Anne, ale nie było z niej żadnych prawdziwych pieniędzy. Tylko umowa poufnościowa. Ja się zobowiązałem nie opowiadać o katastrofie — ani o symbiontach, ani o Drake’u — a oni zaproponowali mi za to jednego dolara, żeby wszystko było legalnie i… no, zgodziłem się. — Nie chciał tego zrobić; wściekał się, aż rwały mu się szwy, tak że Dan zagroził mu, że poda mu środek usypiający. Na koniec Anne wybuchła płaczem i to wtedy się tak naprawdę złamał. „Nie możesz bez przerwy tylko walczyć” – powiedziała. „Jak będziesz próbował, to się _wykończysz_.” Więc zaakceptował tę ugodę, a czek – niezły żart – dalej wisi przypięty magnesem do lodówki.

Kiedy kończy mówić, Jodie przynajmniej nie wygląda już tak, jakby się bała, że on ją zaraz uderzy. Za to masuje sobie palcami czoło i niewyraźnie mówi:

— Jezu, Eddie. Ty egocentryczny, moralizujący sukinsynu.

— Pierdol się, Jodie — powtarza Eddie, ale nie ma w tym ognia. Głownie to czuje się po prostu zmęczony. I głodny. — I aha: zwalniam się, kurwa.

— Nie, Eddie. To ja cię zwalniam. Próbowałam, naprawdę próbowałam. Ale Bill ma rację. Jesteś jak cholerna sztabka plutonu: na oko nijaki i nieszkodliwy, ale wystarczy tobą źle potrząsnąć i – bum. Pierdolona eksplozja. A jak wybuchasz, to niszczysz nie tylko siebie, ale i wszystkich dookoła.

 _Nawet nie wiesz_ – myśli Eddie, ale nie mówi tego głośno.

— Wypierdalaj stąd, Eddie — mówi Jodie. — Powiem komuś, żeby spakował twoje rzeczy. Możesz przyjść po nie jutro.

Eddie widzi, jak tuż za otwartymi drzwiami gabinetu kręci się kilku co większych jego kolegów z pracy, takich ze skłonnością do CrossFitu.

— Aha. Już idę. Miłego życia.

Wychodzi w milczeniu; patrzy na niego cała sala. Stara się przy tym nie słyszeć, jak Jodie szlocha, sama i przegrana pod swoim plakatem przedstawiającym zimno-czarną pustkę.

 

* * *

 

— Naprawdę nie wziąłeś od fundacji Życie żadnych pieniędzy?

Później są u pani Chen. Eddie wstąpił po czekoladę, firmowe kuleczki ziemniaczane i tyle alkoholu, ile Venom zniesie, a pani Chen raz spojrzała mu do koszyka, uniosła brew i zapytała: „Ktoś cię rzucił i teraz ci źle?” Wtedy cała ta historia się z niego wylała. a w każdym razie te jej kawałki, w których nie było kosmitów ani włamywania się.

Eddie kręci opartą o ladę głową, nie podnosząc jej. Czoło klei mu się nieprzyjemnie do plastiku, ale nie chce mu się o tym myśleć.

— Ja bym wzięła — mówi pani Chen — i niech się pierdolą.

— Tak by było łatwiej — mamrocze do lady Eddie. Kurwa mać. Skąd on teraz weźmie na czynsz?

_**Zjemy właściciela mieszkania.** _

_Kusisz mnie, ale to by przypuszczalnie w niczym nie pomogło._

Na głos mówi:

— Wie pani, myślałem, że się od tego lepiej poczuję.

— Jak nie weźmiesz pieniędzy?

— Nie, jak nakrzyczę na Jodie. Byłem po prostu… taki strasznie zły. Miałem wrażenie, że to we mnie narasta i narasta, i pomyślałem, że jeśli dam temu ujście, jakbym odkręcał wentyl, to poczuję się… lepiej.

— Ludzie, którzy poczuli się lepiej, na ogół nie próbują kupić trzech pojemników lodów „terapia czekoladowa”, butelki whisky i sześciu paczek kuleczek i nie płaczą mi potem na ladzie.

Eddie tylko jęczy i zakrywa głowę rękami. Może Venom mógłby ich obu zamienić w śluz, to by spłynęli, przesiąkli przez podłogę i umarli.

_**Nie!** _

_Tak się tylko mówi, chłopie. Odpręż się._

— To i tak jest bzdura — mówi pani Chen. — „Wentyl bezpieczeństwa”, też mi coś. Gniewu można się pozbyć tylko w jeden sposób – zapanowując nad nim. Na tej płycie…

Eddie staje prosto. Coś w tej niezłomnej determinacji pani Chen, żeby go „nawrócić” na prawdziwą uważność, sprawia, że się mimo woli uśmiecha.

— Naprawdę mi się wydaje, że się nie nadaję do medytowania.

— Musisz po prostu więcej ćwiczyć!

 _Pracuję nad tym!_ – chce właśnie powiedzieć Eddie, ale jego uwagę odwraca wibracja telefonu. Kto by to nie był – może Anne, która drogą jakiejś tajemniczej osmozy dowiedziała się, że on właśnie został wolnym ptakiem? – wątpi, czy będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać.

Jednak wtedy widzi, że to wiadomości od Deży. Seria samych zdjęć, na których widać wysiadających z białej furgonetki mężczyzn. Potem tekst „z ostatniej chwili” i współrzędne GPSu.

Eddie wybiega ze sklepu, zanim pani Chen skończy pytać, czy nic się nie stało. Lody i kuleczki zostają na ladzie, zapomniane.

_No co za dzień, kurwa…_

 

* * *

 

Później opowiada mu wszystko Deja i brzmi to tak:

 _Siedzieliśmy na początku we trójkę pod tym dużym mostem, tym koło_ [adres do wiadomości redakcji – Ed.] _, ja, Kandi i Jayjay. Jayjay dostał kilka pizz od jednego gościa, który prowadzi w Castro knajpę i mają tam taką ofertę, że jak coś się nie zgadza, to dostarczają drugą. Więc czasami mają ich za dużo i niby powinni je wyrzucać, bo takie są przepisy i w ogóle, ale wiesz, one były jeszcze dobre. A właściciel lokalu znał Jayjaya z dawnych czasów, więc mieli taką umowę, że jak Jayjay nie będzie tego rozgłaszał, to może sobie te nadliczbowe pizze brać._

_No więc jemy sobie tę pizzę i nagle słyszę, jak Kandi klnie, a ona normalnie nie przeklina. Ale patrzy na coś za moimi plecami, no to ją pytam, „Co?”, a ona mówi „Wróciły te kutasy”._

„ _Te kutasy od furgonetki?” pyta Jayjay. Kandi kiwa głową, ja się oglądam za siebie i faktycznie, to oni i zatrzymują się po drugiej stronie mostu. Jest nas tam razem może z dziesięć–dwanaście osób. Ludzie widzą furgonetkę i zaczynają się bać. Mam przy sobie komórkę, więc zaczynam robić zdjęcia. Wiesz, na wszelki wypadek. Jakby się miało zrobić nieciekawie. Ostatnio często jest nieciekawie. Ludzie obrywają, znikają. Takie rzeczy._

 _Myśleliśmy, że może nic nam tam ze strony tych furgonetkowych nie grozi, bo zajrzeliśmy do apki_ [CleanSnapu – Ed.] _i to miejsce nie było oznaczone. No ale domyślam się, że wy jesteście szybcy._ [Sprawdziłem później: między 17:00 a 18:00 dnia zdarzenia utworzono pod tym adresem nagrody na łączną kwotę 550 $ – Ed.]

 _Niektórzy się pozbierali i rozeszli. Parę razy się z nimi biliśmy, szczególnie jak ludzie zaczęli znikać, ale zwykle nie warto. Ci goście z furgonetek są uzbrojeni. Mają pałki i paralizatory, które akurat moim zdaniem są gorsze od broni palnej. Jednak prawie każdy, nawet taki kutas z furgonetki, zawaha się, zanim strzeli do człowieka, nawet jeśli wmówił sobie, że ten człowiek to śmieć. Ale paralizatory są niby „nieśmiercionośne”. Widziałeś kiedyś, chłopcze, co potrafi zrobić z człowiekiem taki „nieśmiercionośny” paralizator?_ [Miałem przyjemność i nie polecam – Ed.]

 _Przez jakichś dwadzieścia minut kutasy nas obserwują._ [Logują się do aplikacji i dodają nagrody? Sprawdzić, tylko jak? – Ed.] _Siedzą sobie tylko w aucie. Kandi cały czas chce, żebyśmy sobie poszli, i w końcu mówię jej i Jayjayowi: „Idźcie.” On ma dopiero piętnaście lat. I popapranych rodziców, którzy go wyrzucili z domu. To często spotyka naszych. Za często._

 _Rozumiesz, w powietrzu była taka atmosfera. Tak bywa. Czułam takie rzeczy, jak służyłam w wojsku, i nie chciałam, żeby Jayjay tym oberwał._ [Pani Diamond służyła w amerykańskich siłach lądowych. Brała udział w trzech misjach naszej Chwalebnej Wiecznej Wojny, po czym została wydalona w ramach DADT – Ed.] _Taka atmosfera, jakby się zanosiło, że będzie nieciekawie. I to dlatego_ [skontaktowałam się z mediami; szczegóły do wiadomości redakcji] _Niedługo później ktoś rzucił pierwszy kamień. Nie wiem kto i w sumie nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Nie będę udawać, że zrobił „dobrze”, ale co innego nam pozostało? Chcieliśmy tylko zjeść w spokoju cholerną pizzę. Trochę się przespać. Po prostu… po prostu_ być _._

 _Wtedy wyszli z tej furgonetki. Może po prostu czekali na jakiś pretekst, gnoje. Sami biali chłopcy. Kilku z nich rozpoznałam ze starć przy_ [szczegóły do wiadomości redakcji] _i_ [szczegóły do wiadomości redakcji] _. I się na nas rzucili. Poleciały jeszcze jakieś kamienie i sama nie wiem. Może ja też rzuciłam kamień, kto to może wiedzieć?_

 _Ale pamiętam, jak traktowali Joie paralizatorem. Pamiętam jej_ krzyki _. Jest taki specjalny rodzaj krzyku, kiedy człowiek pierwszy raz doświadcza potwornego bólu. Taki jakby… zaskoczony krzyk. Nie da się go zapomnieć._ [Potwierdzam – Ed.] _Joie tak krzyczała. Potem krzyczała dalej, jak przerzucili się na pałki._

_Zrobiło się totalnie nieciekawie. Ludzie używali jako broni, czego się tylko dało. Kamieni, rozbitych butelek. Igieł. Ja miałam nóż. Jednego z tych drani zapędziłam do rogu i rozcięłabym mu elegancko policzek, ale… nie jestem już taka młoda, jak kiedyś byłam. Ani taka sprawna. Ani nie przywykłam do walki na wysokich obcasach._

_Pieprzone obcasy. Piękne, naprawdę, ale jak trzeba się bić, to… do niczego. Któryś mnie kopnął i przewróciłam się jak długa. Tamten dupek staje nade mną i mówi… Mówi „Ty_ [wyzwiska, wulgaryzmy – Ed.] _, wytnę ci teraz_ [fr. ocenzurowany ze względu na skrajną przemoc i transfobię – Ed.] _I może powinno mnie to przestraszyć. Ale nad nim zobaczyłam…_

_Opowiadanie tego następnego kawałka nie ma za bardzo sensu. Tak naprawdę to nawet nie wiem, co zobaczyłam, ale…_

_Coś tam było. Coś. Pełzło po spodniej stronie mostu, przyklejone do niego jak pieprzony pająk. Czarne jak atrament. Trochę lśniące. Z kształtu… no, mniej więcej ludzkie – miało dwie ręce i dwie nogi – ale…_

_I to na mnie popatrzyło. Nawet nie wiem, skąd wiem, że popatrzyło. Nie miało… nie miało oczu. Tylko takie duże, białe plamy na pysku. Jak, uch. Jak diamenty. I zęby. Mnóstwo zębów._

_Patrzyło na mnie, ja na nie patrzyłam i – klnę się na dzieciątko Jezus, że to prawda – przytrzymało przy zębach jeden szpon. O, tak. Jakby dając mi znak, żebym była cicho. A potem otworzyło ten straszny pysk i wystrzelił z niego ten… ten_ jęzor _, i owinął się temu facetowi wokół szyi, jakby go wieszali. Facet nawet nie zdążył wrzasnąć, tylko to coś go szarpnęło i… ekspresowo wywindowało do góry. Potem był ten odgłos. Takie chrupnięcie, jakby ktoś kruszył kości. I rzeka krwi. Potem takie głuche uderzenie trupa o beton. I jak ten trup wylądował, to zobaczyłam, że nie ma głowy. Tylko taki postrzępiony, krwawy kikut._

_A tamto coś, to przerażające, czarne jak atrament stworzenie po prostu… przesunęło się kawałek dalej. Do następnego z nich._

_Później było mnóstwo krzyku. Nie za wiele z tego zobaczyłam; ten stwór był_ szybki _._

 _Tamci chyba nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje, ale dotarło do nich, że coś złego. Może ze dwóch dało radę się schować w aucie. Ale to coś… zeskoczyło na dach tej cholernej furgonetki i ją rozdarło jak pieprzoną puszkę z rybą. Tak ot, bez wysiłku. Potem wyciągnęło ze środka jednego z tych dupków i… i się_ wgryzło _._

_Pozostali uciekli, a tamo coś ich nie goniło, tylko sobie tak siedziało, przycupnięte na zdemolowanej furgonetce jak jakiś pieprzony gargulec. Ale wiedziało, że my tam dalej jesteśmy. Troje albo czworo – ja, Joie i jeszcze jedna czy dwie osoby, które za mocno oberwały, żeby uciec. A to się nam po prostu… przyglądało. Potem… potem kiwnęło głową. I zniknęło. Zostawiło po sobie trzy ciała, wszystkie bez głów. Tylko tych dupków z furgonetki. Nie wiem, co to było za cholerstwo, ale nikogo z naszych nawet nie tknęło. I powiem ci, chłopcze, że różne straszne rzeczy w życiu widziałam, ale czegoś takiego nigdy._

_Wszystko to potrwało może minutę? Może dwie. A wrażenie było takie, jakby to był milion lat. I wtedy… wtedy ty się zjawiłeś. Niesamowita impreza cię ominęła._

_Zostało nawet trochę pizzy._

 


	6. Wiesz, jak zjadamy słonia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki:
> 
> Na początku tego rozdziału będzie coś w rodzaju dziwnego myśloseksu, ale ważniejsze tu jest inne **ostrzeżenie** : uwaga na **przemoc (momentami makabryczną) i okrucieństwo**.
> 
> _But there’s one good thing that happens_  
>  _When you toss your pearls to swine_  
>  _Their attitudes may taste like shit_  
>  _But go[real good with wine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-0lAhnoDlU)._

Po rozmowie z Deją _biegną_.

Czują się tak, jakby mieli zaraz wyskoczyć ze skór – jakby byli za wielcy, za bardzo się w sobie gotowali, jakby ich było _za dużo_ , jakby się nie mieścili we własnym ciele. Narastało w nich to przez cały ten czas, kiedy czekali, cierpliwie i w ludzkiej postaci, aż Deja opowie swoją historię, a Eddie ją spisze, kiwając spokojnie głową. Tymczasem w środku mieli tylko ochotę ryczeć jak dzikie zwierzę.

Robią to teraz, zatapiając szpony w betonie na szczycie wieżowca Salesforce Tower, unosząc twarz ku gwiazdom i księżycowi, i zdobytej, pokonanej pustce pomiędzy nimi.

 _Wrócili_.

Nie. Nawet lepiej niż „wrócili”. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czuli, ani razem, ani osobno, ani z innymi. To jest… coś innego. Nowego. _Idealnego_. Idealna symbioza z idealnym gospodarzem, zgodność na wszystkich poziomach aż po krew. Ciało pręży się im i faluje od ogromu możliwości i mocy.

Tracą poczucie czasu, biegnąc i skacząc przez całe miasto. Na ogół w ukryciu – ich skóra zmienia barwę i teksturę tak, żeby pozostali niewidoczni – ale nie cały czas, a kiedy ktoś ich zobaczy, słyszą za sobą przerażone krzyki.

I dobrze. Niech miasto się uczy, kto tu teraz rządzi. Niech stado zna swoje miejsce i niech te drobne zwierzątka, na które oni polują, wiedzą, że są do jedzenia.

Czują się syci. Po raz pierwszy od tak dawna… może po prostu po raz pierwszy. Syci na umyśle, ciele i więzi, gotowi pęknąć od tego idealnego zjednoczenia. Narasta to w nich i rozbrzmiewa echem, obce i ekscytujące zarazem. Wkrótce ogarnia ich przemożne pragnienie powrotu do gniazda i tak robią, wracają do gniazda, bo tego chcą, a co mogłoby być od tego ważniejsze?

Jak niezauważony przez nikogo cień wślizgują się do mieszkania Eddiego przez okno i padają jak nieżywi na jego kanapę. Drażni ich materiał między ich ciałami, odbierają go jako ciało obce, więc odsuwają się i oddzielają akurat na tyle, żeby go z siebie zedrzeć.

Eddie na skórę zaczerwienioną i rozpaloną, a twardy narząd płciowy staje mu prosto, ledwo przestanie go krępować ubranie.

— Boże — jęczy Eddie. — Co ty ze mną robisz?

Znają odpowiedź na to pytanie, jak tylko ono padnie: to jest zjednoczenie, symbioza idealna. Pierwszy raz z gospodarzem gatunku ludzkiego i wszystko dzieje się… intensywnie. Idzie do głowy. Eddie zamyka palce na swoim fiucie i jeszcze raz jęczy, kiedy to mu nie wystarcza, no _nie wystarcza_. Nie stał mu tak – Eddie nie był aż tak napalony – od kiedy dojrzewał. Tak rozpaczliwie _pożąda_ , wylewają się więc z jego ciała i pochłaniają go, smakując każdy odpalający w reakcji na to nerw, opływając go wokół, wnikając do środka i oblepiając go sobą ze wszystkich stron. Eddiemu piętrzą się we krwi fale dziwnych związków chemicznych, przepyszne i odurzające, idealny łyk czegoś mocniejszego na koniec i tak już idealnego wieczoru.

— Ja pierdolę — mówi Eddie i rzuca w powietrzu biodrami, zaciska ręce w pięści na tapicerce kanapy. — _Ja pierdolę_. — Łapczywie pije powietrze ustami, a fakt, że nic w nich nie ma, sprawia mu ból, więc napływają tam falą, żeby mu je wypełnić, odpowiadając jak echo na wspomnienia o Anne i o tamtym lesie. Jest im lepiej, kiedy mają coś, co mogą possać – zaspokaja to jakiś pierwotny instynkt. Mięśnie szyi pracują im i się napinają, kiedy oni wlewają się sobie do gardła, tłumiąc odruchy i rekwirując oddech. Eddie wygina im się w łuk, a potem wiotczeje i tak go podtrzymują, drżącego i kwilącego, opływając swojego gospodarza gęstą mazią siebie, oddając się ekscytującej, radosnej, nieprzewidzianej eksploracji. Zupełnie nie wiedzieli, że może tak być, nie sądzili, że taki kłębek tkanek i substancji chemicznych da się wystymulować, wypić i wygnieść tak, żeby odpowiedział takimi _doznaniami_. Czują się jednocześnie sobą i sobą-poza-sobą, jednocześnie podmiotem i przedmiotem doświadczenia. Rozkosz krąży w nieskończoność w pętli.

Kiedy Eddie ma orgazm, to jest on _potężny_. Jak uderzenie o wodę po upadku z trzech tysięcy metrów, ale do góry nogami i wywrócone na lewą stronę. Na jego synapsach rozbłyskują i gasną gwiazdy. Spijają to zachłannie i chcą więcej, _muszą_ tego dostać więcej, zdumieni, że tak długo żyli bez tego uczucia.

Ciało Eddiego się rozluźnia i wiotczeje, a przepływ ładunków elektrycznych słabnie i… _**Nie!**_ Nie, to uczucie nie ma prawa się skończyć, nie mogą wrócić do tej zimnoczerni, w której żyli dawniej – więc wciskają się z powrotem, falując i otulając go ciasno sobą, rozpaczliwie pragnąc wycisnąć do ostatniej kropli ten…

Eddie dochodzi do siebie nagle; trzeźwi go ból nadwrażliwego teraz na bodźce ciała. W desperacji i panice szarpie rękami za czarny sznur gęstego płynu, który wypełnia mu usta i gardło. Wypustka cofa się natychmiast i doznanie jest zaskakujące, ale bezbolesne. Jednocześnie cofa się… wszystko inne, chociaż Venom pozostaje na wpół uzewnętrzniony. Jest teraz tylko bezkształtną, poruszającą się masą, na tle pokoju czarną jak kosmiczna próżnia.

— Kurwa mać — mówi Eddie do sufitu. — Kurwa… mać na biegunach. — Co właśnie zrobił…? Przeleciał obcego? Czy sam sobie zwalił konia? _Co to było_ , do jasnej cholery?

 _ **Perfekcja**_ – przychodzi odpowiedź i słychać w niej dziwne wahanie. _**Idealne zjednoczenie. Nie wiedzieliśmy… że ono może tak przebiegać.**_

— No co ty nie powiesz. — Po omacku wyciąga rękę, w końcu natrafia palcami na gładkie ciało obcego i przyciąga go do siebie. Venom poddaje się temu z wahaniem. Na koniec sprawił Eddiemu ból, a ten… Uch. Ten orgazm to było coś zupełnie nowego. Eddie ma wrażenie, że Venom dalej jest lekko otumaniony, i może sam czuje się przez to zarozumiale zadowolony z siebie.

Venom sadowi się na nim, ani nie wsiąkając mu w głąb ciała ani go całkiem nie okrywając.

Tak zachowujemy się po seksie my, ludzie — oznajmia Eddie. — Przytulamy się. — Boże, ależ mu tego brakowało. Może nawet bardziej niż samego seksu. Brakowało mu tego ciepłego, żywego ciężaru, koło którego można się wyciągnąć, partnerki albo partnera, pod którym można zasnąć. Nie jest pewny, czy Venom się tak do końca liczy jako „partner” – ostatecznie jest częścią umysłu Eddiego i częścią jego ciała – ale… nie jest to istotna różnica.

Wtedy oczywiście Venom mówi:

_**Smaczne.** _

— …Co? — Eddie prędko otwiera oczy. — Czekaj. Co? Co ty… Czy ty znowu podjadasz mi narządy?

_**Nie! Nie narządy. Substancje chemiczne.** _

— Moje narządy są zrobione z substancji chemicznych!

Frustracja. Venom nie wie, jak opisać słowami to, o co mu chodzi, więc jakoś się tak… _otwiera_ i Eddiego zalewa powódź doznań. Obcych, dziwnych doznań: więzi (to doznanie jest przyjemne), braku więzi (przykre), więzi kiepskiej (kwaśne) i dobrej (umami). A potem to, ta jedność – jakby jadł czekoladę i jednocześnie biegł przez miasto, tylko czuł to tysiąc razy mocniej i…

— Och. — Eddie już rozumie. A w każdym razie tak mu się wydaje. — Ty się tak naprawdę tymi substancjami chemicznymi w moim mózgu nie _karmisz_. Tylko nimi… oddychasz? — Dalej nie całkiem, ale ten opis najbardziej się zbliża do ludzkich doświadczeń. I Eddie nie może nie podziwiać tej tak przewrotnie sprawnej konstrukcji istoty, dla której miłość jest jak świeże powietrze, i tego, jak rozpaczliwie ona z natury dąży do tego, żeby zadowolić swojego gospodarza, żeby móc się nawdychać więcej.

A potem uświadamia sobie jeszcze coś.

— To dlatego lubisz Anne! — Bo Eddie ją kocha – wciąż ją kocha i zawsze ją będzie kochał, choć już nie w ten sam sposób – a jeśli Venom nie może zdobyć miłości swojego gospodarza, to miłość tego gospodarza do czegoś innego jest najlepszym możliwym zamiennikiem.

Jaka ta myśl jest… „smutna” to nawet nie jest tak naprawdę to słowo. Eddiemu pęka od niej serce.

… _ **Eddie?**_

— Wszystko dobrze, kochanie. Nic mi się nie dzieje złego. Po prostu… ewolucja kijowo się z tobą obeszła.

Tylko że w pierwszej chwili jedyną reakcją, jaką Eddie na to dostaje, jest dezorientacja. Dezorientacja i ta dziwna gładkość, która znaczy, że Venom przesuwa mu się po ciele, żeby go „przytulić”.

 _ **Nie**_ – brzmi odpowiedź – _**wcale nie „kijowo”. Skoro mamy ciebie.**_

 

* * *

 

Kiedy Eddie budzi się we wtorek, czuje się całkiem dosłownie lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek dotąd w życiu. W obu ich życiach. Wszystko jest medytacją. Wychodzi na to, że żeby dojść ze sobą do ładu, Eddie potrzebował nawrzeszczeć na szefową, wylecieć z pracy i zaliczyć maziowaty myśloseks z kontrolującym jego ciało obcym. Łatwizna. Powinien napisać jakiś pieprzony poradnik.

Nie pisze żadnego pieprzonego poradnika. Zamiast tego idzie pobiegać. Nie dla kondycji – wygląda na to, że tym zajmuje się Venom – tylko dla tego haju. Endorfin czy czego tam. Ma gościa, to powinien wietrzyć.

Śniadanie jedzą na mieście. Venom zmienił zdanie w kwestii boczku, więc zamawiają ogromny talerz jajecznicy z nim. Są już teraz mniej głodni, ale ich metabolizm wciąż przekracza wszelkie normy, a poza tym prawda jest taka, że jedzenie jest smaczne i sprawia Eddiemu przyjemność, a on postanowił, że dzisiaj jest od rana do wieczora dzień sprawiania Eddiemu przyjemności.

Przyjemność sprawia mu nawet pójście po rzeczy do pracy – byłej pracy. Nie żeby było tego dużo – słuchawki, jakieś długopisy, opakowanie miętówek, kubek – a wręcza mu to z kamienną twarzą ochroniarz, który jeśli już, to chyba się dziwi, że Eddie tak łatwo się pogodził ze swoim nowo uzyskanym statusem bezrobotnego.

Eddie się uśmiecha, zabiera swoje rzeczy i życzy gościowi powodzenia. A potem wychodzi z budynku.

— Panie Brock? Panie Brock!

Obraca się. Wołała go młoda dziewczyna. Latynoamerykanka. Czymś przejęta. Do niej Eddie też się uśmiecha.

— Tak? – pyta.

— Nazywam się Sofía Hernández — odpowiada dziewczyna szybko, bez tchu. — Moim tatą jest José Hernández. Pan… Pan mu uratował życie.

José. José Hernández. No jasne.

— Aha — mówi Eddie i przystaje. — Aha, jasne.

Dziewczyna – Sofía – wypuszcza powietrze z płuc i na moment z ulgi robi się cała taka miękka, że Eddie wyciąga rękę, żeby ją spróbować podtrzymać. Ma najwyżej szesnaście lat i Eddie przypomina sobie, co mówił jej ojciec: „Moja córka ogląda pana program. Uważa, że jest pan bardzo przystojny.”

— Panie Brock — mówi Sofía. — Jest pan… w niebezpieczeństwie. Ci ludzie, którzy zabrali tatę, oni wrócili.

Venom natychmiast robi się czujny i Eddie musi stłumić warknięcie, żeby nie wystraszyć dziewczyny.

— Nic mu nie jest? — pyta. — Twojemu tacie. Potrzebujesz jakiejś… pomocy? — Zje ich. No nie ma innej opcji, zje ich. Bill i Amon są u niego na Liście. Nie będzie mu nawet potem przykro.

Sofia patrzy na niego, zaskoczona, i mówi:

— A… tak. To znaczy, nie. Papá jest… w bezpiecznym miejscu. Miał się gdzie ukryć.

— Okej — odpowiada Eddie, który wie, że nie należy z niej próbować wydobyć dodatkowych informacji. — A ty? — Potem szybko dodaje: — Wiesz, nie chodzi mi o żadne szczegóły. To nie tak. Ja się tylko… upewniam, że nic ci nie grozi.

— Nie… nic mi nie grozi. Zatrzymałam się u cioci. Nic nam nie będzie. Po prostu… oni pytali o pana. Ci mężczyźni. Chciałam pana ostrzec, ale nie wiedziałam jak. Ludzie w recepcji powiedzieli, że… wyleciał pan z pracy?

Eddie szczerzy się w uśmiechu i wyżej podnosi pudło z rzeczami.

— Tym się nie przejmuj. Masz. — Niezgrabnie chwyta za długopis i jak umie, zapisuje swój numer na jakimś otwartym bloczku. — To jest mój numer — wyjaśnia. — Jak jeszcze kiedyś zobaczysz te kanalie, to daj mi znać. Od razu, dobrze? Oni faktycznie są niebezpieczni, ale poradzę sobie z nimi.

Sofía kiwa głową. Oczy ma okrągłe z przejęcia i Eddie ma wrażenie, że ona go podziwia jak jakiegoś celebrytę.

 

* * *

 

Gdzieś między tym momentem, kiedy zwalił pudło z rzeczami na stolik do kawy, a tym, kiedy zacznie się zastanawiać, co do diabła zrobić z resztą życia, Eddie postanawia przestać uciekać. Przegląda więc notatki, drukuje kilka zdjęć i jedzie z powrotem do Czystości.

Amona i Billa nie zastaje, ale zastaje Boone’a, który doskakuje do niego ze złością, ledwo Eddie przejdzie przez drzwi.

— Ty! — warczy Boone. — Ty dwulicowy zapedalony worku fakenewsowego gówna! Okłamałeś mnie! Wykorzystałeś mnie. I jeszcze masz tupet tu wrócić po tym, co zrobiłeś! Wypierdalaj z mojego lokalu, zanim wezwę…

— Dzień dobry! — Eddie prze do przodu z bezczelnym, szerokim uśmiechem i ręką wyciągnięta do uściśnięcia, jakby się widzieli pierwszy raz. — Nazywam się Eddie Brock i jestem dziennikarzem śledczym. Pracuję nad artykułem na temat niedawnego wzrostu liczby pobić i zabójstw, których ofiarami padają bezdomni w naszym mieście, i zastanawiałem się, czy zechce pan skomentować związek pańskiej firmy z tym zjawiskiem.

— Co ty mi tu za pierdoły… Powiedziałem, że masz spierdalać z mojej posesji!

Eddie szczerzy się szerzej, obłąkańczo i drapieżnie, rozkłada wydruki, które miał w ręce, i trzyma je tak, żeby Boone je zobaczył.

— To pańska furgonetka, prawda? I pańscy pracownicy.

— Oddaj… — Boone łapie wydruki i wyraźnie ma zamiar je podrzeć. Potem skupia wzrok na zdjęciu i zastyga nieruchomo. — Gdzie…

— Te zdjęcia zostały zrobione podczas incydentu, który miał miejsce w zeszłym tygodniu. Nagrała go na wideo zaniepokojona osoba postronna. Panie Boone, czy wie pan, że pański personel wykorzystuje aplikację na telefon CleanSnap, stworzoną przez pana znajomego ze szkoły średniej Michaela Lance’a, do ustanawiania „nagród”, które zachęcają do przemocy wobec przebywających w Rejonie Zatoki bezdomnych?

Boone jest teraz taki jakby tłusto blady.

— Zzz… Zjeżdżaj.

— Panie Boone, jeśli ma pan jakiś komentarz…

— Zjeżdżaj, powiedziałem! — Popycha Eddiego, a w każdym razie próbuje; Venom trzyma ich w miejscu, tak że są tak samo nie do ruszenia jak słupy, na których wspiera się most Golden Gate, i Boone cofa się chwiejnie, nie rozumiejąc, czemu nie może ich przesunąć. — Cholera, dzwonię po gliny — burczy. — Jeśli dalej tu będziesz, kiedy…

— Czyli „bez komentarza”? A tak przy okazji, czy dysponuje pan informacjami o miejscu pobytu dwóch pańskich pracowników, Billa Richardsona i Amona Dee?

— Gówno się ode mnie dowiesz. — Boone ma już w ręce stacjonarny telefon, ale się waha. Jakby nie był pewny, jaki numer wybrać.

— Po prostu mam bezpośrednią relację świadka zdarzenia, z której wynika, że są zamieszani w serię zabójstw połączonych z torturami. W porywanie ludzi i wystawianie ich na działanie niebezpiecznych substancji chemicznych…

_**Nie jesteśmy żadnymi „niebezpiecznymi substancjami chemicznymi”!** _

_Kochanie, jesteś, całkiem dosłownie jesteś. Udowodniliśmy to naukowo. Jesteś nieprzeciętnie niebezpieczny i zrobiony z substancji chemicznych._

— …z zamiarem spowodowania okrutnej, strasznej śmierci.

— Ciebie to rajcuje, co? — pyta Boone. — Szarganie… imienia… imion ciężko pracujących ludzi. Włóczenie ich w tym twoim pierdolonym łajnie. A, tak, Mikey mnie przed tobą ostrzegał.

— Zginęli ludzie, panie Boone — mówi Eddie. — Ludzie, których jedyna „zbrodnia” polegała na tym, że przestało im się dobrze powodzić.

— Ćpuny i dziwki…

— To też ludzie. Którzy nie zasługują na to, żeby ktoś się nad nimi znęcał albo ich przepędzał z takich domów, jakie mają. „Usta otwórz dla niemych, na sąd dla godnych litości, rządź uczciwie i usta swe otwórz, obroń uciemiężonych i biednych!.” _Księga Przysłów_. Chyba rozdział trzydziesty pierwszy.

— Ty mi tu chłopcze nie cytuj Słowa Bożego, jakby ono coś dla ciebie znaczyło.

Eddie wzrusza ramionami.

— Przecież ono coś znaczy dla pana.

Boone mu się długo i uważnie przygląda. Potem odkłada telefon.

— Nie ma ich w pracy. Nie przyszli dzisiaj. Sporo ludzi dzisiaj nie przyszło. Liam, Ty, Jake… _ty_.

Imię „Jake” nic Eddiemu nie mówi, ale Ty’a zna. Wie, co Ty wrzeszczał, zanim Venom odgryzł mu naraz całą głowę, pieprzony świętoszkowaty hipokryta.

Na głos Eddie mówi:

— A, no tak. Ja zrezygnowałem. Przykro mi, ale konflikt interesów i w ogóle.

— Śmieszna sprawa, ale na liście płac chyba cię nie było.

Eddie dopisuje w myślach do listy popełnianych w Czystości przestępstw kradzież płac i ewentualnie uchylanie się od płacenia podatków.

— Skończyliśmy? — pyta Boone.

— To ja po prostu zapiszę u pana takie rozgłośne „bez komentarza”?

— Tak zrób.

— W takim razie dziękuję, że poświęcił mi pan czas. — Eddie kłania się drwiąco i odwraca, żeby wyjść.

— Jeszcze jedno. — Co ciekawe, mówi to nie Eddie, a Boone.

— Mm?

— Bill i Amon. Jeśli myślisz, że popełnili… to, co im zarzucasz, to czemu nie zgłosiłeś tego glinom?

 _ **Bo kolacja zawsze o wiele lepiej smakuje, jak się jej nie trzyma w klatce**_ – nie odpowiada mu Eddie.

 

* * *

 

Większą część popołudnia spędzają w Sevenpoint, takiej kawiarni łamane przez miejscu do pracy dla freelancerów niedaleko mieszkania Eddiego. Sevenpoint ma przyzwoitą kawę, przyzwoite bajgle i wygodne fotele, a Eddie czasem po prostu musi wyjść z tego swojego zafajdanego mieszkania, żeby porządnie popracować. W tej chwili porządnie pracuje, zbierając do kupy różne strzępki i składając z nich ten tekst o CleanSnapie. Ten prawdziwy tekst, nie tę płatną kryptoreklamę, którą machnął dla Jodie, i nie to rozwodnione błoto, które może i przyklepałby Raj. To cudowne uczucie pisać znowu swoim własnym stylem, wściekłym i przekonanym o swojej racji, nieubłaganie subiektywnym i popadającym tu i tam w przesadę. Jakby wgryzał się czemuś w gardło, nie zważając na tryskającą krew.

Tuż przed zamknięciem lokalu dostaje mejla od Andre, redaktora Giny, i odsyła mu zajawkę tej nowej wersji, liczbę słów i (w przypływie optymizmu) swoje stawki. Andre targuje się z nim o te ostatnie (z powodzeniem), pozwala mu zostać przy tej długości artykułu i obiecuje z samego rana umowę.

— Kuuurwa! — mówi Eddie do nikogo w szczególności, bębniąc palcami obu rąk o blat z czystej, euforycznej radości. — Jesss! Wróciliśmy, skarbie!

Żeby to uczcić, idą zjeść befsztyk. Największy, najgrubszy kawał mięcha, jaki im się uda zamówić, podany tak blisko stanu surowego, jak kucharz się zgodzi przygotować, z górą frytek i olbrzymim, potrójnie czekoladowym deserem lodowym. Kiedy wchodzą do domu, Venom praktycznie mruczy jak kot, upojony tak euforią Eddiego jak i tym jedzeniem i…

I sąsiad Eddiego siedzi pod swoimi drzwiami z przyłożonym do twarzy opakowaniem mrożonej kukurydzy.

Drzwi do mieszkania Eddiego są uchylone.

— Przepraszam, nie dałem rady ich powstrzymać!

Sąsiad ma jakieś takie sztampowe rockmeńskie imię, myśli Eddie (może z pewną dozą hipokryzji). Coś jak „Ozzy”, „Freddie” albo…

Ziggy. Szlag, sąsiad ma na imię Ziggy. Ma też ogromny siniak nad prawym okiem i stąd ta mrożonka.

— Co się stało?

— Próbowałem ich powstrzymać — powtarza Ziggy. — Powiedziałem, że dzwonię na policję. Oni mi na to, że… że ty byś się nie ucieszył. Że coś im ukradłeś, a oni chcą to tylko odzyskać.

Eddie otwiera drzwi i z jakiegoś powodu z rezygnacją przyjmuje widok zdemolowanego mieszkania.

— Niech zgadnę: dwa gnoje z zapadłej wsi. Jeden wielki i z brodą większą od mózgu, drugi taki roztrzęsiony pokurcz-narkoman.

— Aha.

— Przywalili ci?

Ziggy macha lekceważąco ręką.

— Obrywałem już gorzej pod sceną. Przykro mi, że ci wybebeszyli mieszkanie. Często ci się to zdarza. — Nie jest to pytanie, co jest w sumie nawet fair.

— Jestem dziennikarzem śledczym — mówi Eddie. — Jeśli nikogo nie wkurwiam, to znaczy, że się obijam w pracy. — I pomyśleć, że o mało o tym nie zapomniał. O mało sobie nie pozwolił zapomnieć.

— No chyba. To gratulacje, stary. Świat tego potrzebuje: mówienia bez ogródek tym na górze, jaka jest prawda. — Sądząc po głosie, Ziggy mówi to szczerze i z przekonaniem. Eddiemu przychodzi do głowy, że może ich relacja niefortunnie się zaczęła i nie była to wyłącznie wina Ziggy’ego. Skąd miał facet wiedzieć, że jego sąsiada opanował obcy, któremu sprawiają ból dźwięki o wysokiej częstotliwości. A skoro już o tym mowa…

— Nie słyszałem ostatnio, żebyś grał.

Ziggy wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie każdy lubi skomplikowane solówki, ja to rozumiem. Ale to mi dało wymówkę, żeby w końcu kupić sobie do blackstara przyzwoitą parę ATH-M50x, wiesz?

— Nie wiem — odpowiada Eddie, który nie ma pojęcia, co to znaczy. — Ale dzięki, stary. I przepraszam, że cię tak opieprzałem.

— Nie mam ci za złe. Miałem wrażenie, że masz fatalny dzień. — Wskazuje gestem mieszkanie. — Chyba masz ich sporo, co.

— Dużo się ostatnio dzieje u mnie w życiu.

— Można to i tak ująć. Pomóc ci posprzątać?

Eddie kręci głową. Uczciwie mówiąc, on i Venom dadzą pewnie radę szybciej posprzątać sami.

— Niee, ale dzięki. Wiszę ci. Za to i za tamte ciastka.

Ziggy szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu i żartobliwie szturcha Eddiego pięścią w ramię. Venom się zrywa, zaskoczony, ale zwraca uwagę na zachowanie Eddiego i na szczęście nie wychodzi na zewnątrz.

— Polecam się na przyszłość — mówi Ziggy. — Uważaj na siebie, okej? A jakbyś chciał, żebym pogadał z pieskami, to wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Kiedy Ziggy sobie idzie, Eddie najlepiej, jak potrafi, zamyka drzwi mieszkania i zaczyna się przedzierać przez ten rozkurz.

— Super — mówi. — A dopiero co musiałem ten syf od nowa kupować. — Nie jest bez grosza; z _Brock Report_ były niezłe pieniądze, a dzielenie kosztów z Anne oznaczało, że mógł porządnie oszczędzać, i dalej sporą część tych oszczędności ma. Nie aż tyle co pół roku temu, ale dość, żeby kupić parę talerzy.

Ponieważ chce, żeby to już było zrobione, z pleców i ramion wysuwają mu się długie sznury smolistej czerni, które zaczynają stawiać meble z powrotem na nogach, odkładać książki na półki, a odłamki szkła i ceramiki wyrzucać do kosza.

— To chyba ciebie szukali, kochanie. — Z tą demolką Eddie jakoś sobie poradzi. Ale z faktem, że Bill i Amon _naszczali_ mu na łóżko? O, nie, kurwa. O, nie.

—  **Zjemy ich. Powoli.**

Zostawili kartkę, no oczywiście, że zostawili kartkę. Głupki. _Masz u siebie nasz Syf i nam go ODDASZ – Tam gdzie wtedy – Godzina ta sama Przyjdź SAM bo jak nie!!!_

—  **Bardzo się starają ułatwić nam zadanie.**

— Aha, na to wygląda. Ty jesteś jeszcze głodny?

Eddie ma twarz Venoma gdzieś na skraju pola widzenia. I tak już uśmiechnięty, Venom szczerzy się szerzej. Wygląda to tak, jakby gwałtownie przybywało mu zębów, jakby paszcza mu się gotowała.

—  **Zawsze** — warczy.

 

* * *

 

Sprzątają, co ostatecznie nie zabiera im za dużo czasu. Nie tylko dlatego, że mają całkiem dosłownie nieskończenie wiele rąk, ale też dlatego, że Bill i Amon najwyraźniej nie potrafią nawet porządnie zdemolować mieszkania, więc nie licząc bałaganu, który zrobili (i tego łóżka, _kurwa_ ) tak naprawdę niewiele rzeczy trzeba będzie wymienić. Eddie głównie się cieszy, że przez cały wieczór miał ze sobą laptopa. Bo jakby tak głupi i głupszy zrobili mu coś z komputerem, to…

No cóż, prawdę mówiąc, Eddie nie zna gorszej kary niż „zostaliby pomału zjedzeni żywcem przez obcego”, ale… coś by wymyślił.

Przez moment zastanawia się, czy nie powinno mu to bardziej przeszkadzać. Ten cały… kanibalizm z premedytacją. Pewnie powinno. Ale myśli też o José i pojemniku pełnym zębów i naprawdę nie potrafi z siebie wykrzesać zbyt wielkiego oburzenia tym, co sam zaczął robić. Zdaniem Eddiego ludzie, którzy chcą zmienić świat w takie miejsce, gdzie psy pożerają się nawzajem, nie maja prawa się skarżyć, kiedy w końcu natkną się na tygrysa.

Tak samo jak poprzednio wyruszają do Bayshore koło jedenastej, chociaż tym razem nie jadą, a biegną. Dalej przeszywa ich od tego dreszcz ekscytacji, że mogą tak pokonać całe miasto – samą siłą własnego ciała, czując na skórze wycie wiatru.

Kiedy wkradają się po cichu, ciemną sylwetką do tamtej ruiny, Bill i Amon się przygotowują.

Bardzo wyraźnie widać, że zastawiają pułapkę. Amon jest zajęty podłączaniem szeregu wzmacniaczy, strategicznie rozmieszczonych w ciemnych kątach wokół budynku. Kiedy to nagłośnienie testuje, wycofują się na dach i kulą się z bólu pod naporem okropnego dźwięku, który brzmi tak, jakby rozdzierał na strzępy same cząsteczki, z których są złożeni, ale…

Ale tym razem jest inaczej. Tak samo jak na pokładzie sondy, kiedy Anne włączyła feedback. Ten hałas dalej sprawia im ból, Venomowi dalej wymyka się przez niego łącząca ich więź, ale kiedy to się dzieje, Eddie jest już gotowy: sięga ku niemu i tę więź umacnia.

Bo to jest symbioza, nie pasożytnictwo. Więź jest tak silna, o wiele silniejsza, niż Venom śmiał marzyć przez te wszystkie okrutne, ciągnące się bez końca, puste lata, zanim się spotkali.

Ciekawe, myśli Eddie, czy gdyby odpowiednio często słyszeli takie dźwięki, daliby radę w końcu się na nie znieczulić. _Może powinniśmy jednak poprosić Ziggy’ego, żeby nam pograł._

Venom… się nad tym zastanowi. Może.

A na razie zeskakują zwinnie z powrotem na poziom gruntu. Ich skóra zmienia kolor i teksturę, maskując ich w cieniu. Po cichu, niezauważenie wyłączają z prądu wszystkie wzmacniacze.

O pierwszej Eddie wchodzi w krąg oślepiającego światła w zniszczonym budynku. Ręce ma w kieszeniach, stoi swobodnie, nie napinając mięśni.

— Jesteście mi winni nowy materac — mówi.

Bill i Amon się obracają, zaskoczeni, bo nie słyszeli, jak się zbliża. Zaskoczeni kierunkiem, z którego on idzie, bo to powinno być niemożliwe, no chyba że był tam cały czas.

Albo wszedł przez dach i zeskoczył z sufitu.

— Gdzie to jest. — Bill ogarnia się pierwszy, odzyskując swoją zwykłą przekrzywioną równowagę. — Nasz syf, kurwa. Gdzie jest?

— Venom.

— Co?

— Mieliście go w pojemniku — wyjaśnia Eddie. — To nie jest żaden syf, tylko Venom.

— Jest przede wszystkim mój! — Bill wyciąga pistolet i celuje do Eddiego. — Oddawaj go. Ale _już_.

_**Ten duży się boi.** _

Wyprowadzony z równowagi spokojem Eddiego, Amon cofa się o krok.

_**On** _ **wie** **_…_ **

Na głos Eddie mówi:

— Ah **a. Dobrze.**

Wtedy się na nich rzucają.

Najpierw dopadają Amona; trafiają go prosto w pierś i przewracają na ziemię. Amon krzyczy przeraźliwie, a kiedy dotrze do niego, że ma do czynienia _z nimi_ , oczy robią mu się wielkie ze strachu.

—  **No chodź, ty oślizły skurwysynu** — woła śpiewnie Venom, kręcąc Amonowi nad twarzą szponem, jakby trzymał tam zawieszonego na wpół zdechłego szczura. — **Kolacyjka!**

Najpierw wyrywają mu z ciała rękę przy samym ramieniu, odgryzają jednak tylko jeden kawał kwaśnego, niesmacznego mięsa. Potem tracą równowagę, kiedy uderza w nich _dźwięk_.

—  **Aaaaa!**

— Aha! „Joab kazał więc zatrąbić na rogu. Zatrzymał się cały lud i nie ścigał już Izraelitów: zaprzestano wal…”

Syrena kolejowa jest denerwująca, ale daleko jej do częstotliwości, która sprawiłaby im prawdziwy ból – teraz, kiedy są skupieni, zlani psychicznie w jedno i silni. Wyrywają ją Billowi z rąk i facet odskakuje do tyłu. Rzuca się w stronę znajomo wyglądającego stolika, na którym stoi sterowanie głośników. Venom mu na to pozwala, pozwala mu wcisnąć guzik.

Delektuje się miną Billa, kiedy nie rozlega się żaden dźwięk.

— …Nie. Nie. — Bill robi krok do tyłu, potyka się i przewraca. — Nie zbliżaj się! Nie zbliżaj się, Bestio! „Wspomóż nas siłą Twą, Boże! Odziej nas w zbroję Twą, abyśmy dali odpór knowaniom diabła!” — Modląc się, unosi broń i mierzy Venomowi w pierś. Venom rozkłada szeroko ręce, uśmiecha się szeroko, chłoszcze językiem jak batem.

Zanim Bill zdąży strzelić, wyraźnie dociera do nich odór benzyny i pstryknięcie zapalniczki. To Amon, który stoi za nimi. Ledwo trzyma się na nogach i właśnie przewrócił kopnięciem kanister.

— Giń, gnoju — mówi i upuszcza zapalniczkę.

W tej samej chwili Bill strzela. Venom nie dba o kule – tych kilka, które trafiają, odbija się od jego skóry, nie robiąc mu krzywdy – ale odskakuje od płomieni.

 _Cholera_ – myśli Eddie. Nie zauważyli tych kanistrów, schowanych między różnymi śmieciami, gruzem i gratami Billa i Amona. Za bardzo byli zajęci głośnikami. _No szlag._

Bill pędzi po drugi kanister, przewraca go kopniakiem i strzela (niepotrzebnie) w kałużę benzyny. Płomienie zakwitają jak czerwone chwasty i jeśli za bardzo się zbliżą, to zaczną im zagrażać. Venom umyka przed nimi w najprostszy sposób, jaki udaje im się wymyślić, to jest skacze pod dach.

— Uciekaj, ty diablooki chuju! — drze się za nimi Bill. — Uciekaj!

Jednak to nie oni tutaj uciekają, tylko Amon, który wolno, kuśtykając, idzie do wyjścia. Chwytają go mackowatą wypustką, windują do góry i tym samym ruchem wyrywają nogę. Noga daje się oderwać łatwo, wydając przy tym taki satysfakcjonujący odgłos jak przy rozrywaniu skrzydełka kurczaka. Rzucają nią w Billa, który robi unik, a potem majtają Amonem nad jego głową w groteskowej parodii.

—  **Powiedz nam, jak oni się nazywali** — syczą.

Bill siedzi na tyłku na podłodze, poruszając ustami, jakby chciał wrzasnąć, ale nie umiał wymyślić, jak to się robi.

—  **Jak się nazywali!** — Podkreślają to, odrywając Amonowi tę nogę, która mu jeszcze została. Jest to już gest prawie wyłącznie symboliczny; Amon stracił tyle krwi, że jest ledwo przytomny. Upuszczają to zdychające mięso ze wstrętem.

— Nie wiem… — udaje się wyjąkać Billowi.

—  **Kiedy odcinaliście nam kawałki ciała i siłą wpychaliście je im do gardeł, a oni krzyczeli, słyszeliśmy ich.** _ **Czuliśmy**_ **ich. Ich agonię, kiedy ich ciała buntowały się przeciwko ciału, które kiedyś było nasze, odrzucały je, a narządy rozpuszczały im się od tego i gniły.** — Ogień podchodzi blisko – za blisko – więc wyrzucają drugą wypustkę, podnoszą Billa z ziemi i trzymają zawieszonego tuż pod sobą. — **Powiedz nam, jak się nazywali, to może się zlitujemy.**

— O Boże — mówi Bill. — Słodki miłosierny Jezu…

Śmieszna sprawa, bo Eddie nigdy nie był szczególnie wierzący, ale wychował się w katolicyzmie albo czymś w tym rodzaju. I słuchanie, jak Bill błaga a zmiłowanie po tym wszystkim, co zrobił, budzi w nim nieodparte, instynktowne obrzydzenie. Venom tego uczucia nie rozumie i w reakcji na nie ryczy, pokazując las zębów i język. Gęsta, lepka ślina ochlapuje poszarzałą twarz Billa.

—  **Jak się** _ **nazywali**_ **?** — To Eddie chce to wiedzieć, skupia się na tym obsesyjnie. Nie poprzestają na samym pytaniu, tylko jeszcze dodatkowo potrząsają Billem.

— Nie znam… Oni nie mieli nazwisk! — wyjąkuje w końcu Bill.

—  **Zła odpowiedź!** — ryczą. W odpowiedzi uderza w nich gryzący smród, a Billowi robi się w kroku ciemna, coraz większa plama; posikał się.

—  **Mieli nazwiska** — upierają się. już ciszej, ale nie mniej groźnie. — **Wszyscy ludzie mają jakieś imiona albo nazwiska.** — Pamiętają tamte ofiary tylko jako potwornie bolesne przebłyski emocji, które Venom odbierał w ciemnościach swojego gorącego i głośnego więzienia. — **Ilu?**

— Dwa… dwunastu. — Warczą i facet się poprawia: — Mmm… Może więcej. Pie… Piętnastu. Piętnastu, piętnastu ludzi, o Jezu, o Jezu, przysięgam, że piętnastu.

—  **A wcześniej? Zanim znaleźliście… nas?**

— Nie… nie wiem… — zaczyna Bill, a potem ciągnie już silniejszym głosem: — Przecież mnie zabijesz. Co to ma za znaczenie? Zrobiłeś Amonowi… Chcesz porównać swój wynik z naszym?

Venom warczy, nisko i groźnie.

—  **Zabijałem** _ **całe światy**_ — mówi i Eddie mu wierzy. — **Wasz „wynik” nie znaczy nic.**

— To… To po co pytasz? Czemu cię to w ogóle obchodzi?

Teraz obchodzi ich to dlatego, że obchodzi Eddiego, bo Eddie kocha ludzi, ale też nienawidzi ich, kocha swój świat, mimo że widzi te jątrzące się, gnijące rany pod jego skórą. Obchodzi ich to ze wszystkich tych powodów, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że:

—  **Zadałeś nam** _ **ból**_ **. I czujemy do ciebie głęboką,** _ **osobistą**_ **niechęć.**

A Bill? Bill wreszcie wiotczeje i zaczyna szlochać.

To dalej boli, takie oderwanie kawałka siebie, wijącego się fragmentu nie większego od piłki golfowej. Boli, ale tylko trochę. Są teraz tacy silni. Mają o tyle _więcej_. Mogą sobie na to pozwolić, żeby kawałek stracić tylko w tym celu.

—  **Billu Richardsonie, otwieraj szeroko dziób.**

Bill kręci głową; powieki ma z całej siły zaciśnięte. Łzy i smarki spływają mu po twarzy. Skamle żałośnie i gardłowo.

—  **To nie jest dobrowolne. Przyjmuj komunię.**

Dociskają Billowi macki do policzków, zmuszając go, żeby opuścił szczękę. Wystarcza lekki nacisk; Bill sam otwiera usta, szlochając, kiedy widzi, jak się uparli.

Wtedy upuszczają mu do ust ten umierający kawalątek swojego ciała.

To, co dzieje się dalej, jest ohydne. Wypaczone. Ginący kawałek ich ciała rozpaczliwie próbuje się związać, w skrzywiony sposób posłuszny temu, co mu zostało z instynktu samozachowawczego. Na próżno. Umierając, wywołuje kaskadę rozkładu, zabierając ze sobą komórki organizmu swojego „żywiciela”. Ciało znane dawniej jako „Bill”, miota się w drgawkach, dusi i dławi. Zepsuta, czarna, połowicznie związana krew bucha mu z ust, oczu i wszelkich innych otworów.

Widok jest… wstrętny i odsłaniają zęby z pierwotnego, atawistycznego obrzydzenia.

Ale zmuszają się do patrzenia na to. Nie dają Billowi umrzeć na osobności, bo tak byłoby bardziej godnie. Niech wie, jakie to poniżające, rozpadać się pod strasznym, nieubłaganym spojrzeniem istoty, która widzi w nim coś niezaprzeczalnie i beznadziejnie _marniejszego_ od siebie.

Trwa to kilka ładnych minut – za długo, za wolno. Kiedy się kończy, ta rzecz, którą upuszczają na palącą się podłogę, jest już tylko cieknącym workiem kości i nie do końca wykształconej symbionciej skóry.

Wtedy płomienie sięgają językami wyżej. Pora stąd iść.

 

* * *

 

Nie odchodzą daleko; zatrzymują się na szczycie budynku w pobliżu i patrzą, jak pożar rośnie i się rozprzestrzenia, a wreszcie zaczyna gasnąć, bo zjawili się ludzie, żeby go opanować.

 _ **Miałeś rację**_ – myśli w końcu Venom. _**Nie czujemy się… lepiej.**_

 _Aha._ Chwila przerwy. _No, ale nie żyją. Nie zrobią już krzywdy nikomu innemu. Zawsze to coś._

_**Tak.** _

Zawsze to coś. Może jeszcze nie wszystko. Eddie pomyśli o tym później. Na razie ruszają w stronę domu, a potem próbują się trochę przespać.

 

* * *

 

Tekst Giny o kryptoreklamie ukazuje się zgodnie z obietnicą w piątek. Nie wspomina Jodie wprost, ale wymienia Eddiego z nazwiska jako źródło, głównie w ramach przygotowania terenu pod jego prawdziwy artykuł o CleanSnapie. Eddie oddaje go Andremu tego samego dnia po południu.

Jest dumny z ostatecznej wersji. Jest tam segment o Lu Flores-Lupe i Evie Lee, zilustrowany przedstawiającym ich obie / oboje zdjęciem z Instagramu Evie, i spory kawałek o Deży i wpływie CleanSnapu na bezdomnych w San Francisco. Do tego kawałka Eddie zrobił zdjęcie sam: Deja siedzi na nim, dumna, w całej swojej chwale, na swojej skrzynce po mleku, a nad nią widać nabazgrany napis _ZEŻREĆ BOGACZY_. Mnóstwo razy przewija się „bez komentarza” ze strony Michaela Lance’a i Płatka Śniegu, jest też fragment listu z pogróżkami, który Eddie dostał od prawnika Texa Boone’a. Andre jest zachwycony i mówi mu, że puszczą reportaż we wtorek, kiedy skończą go maglować ludzie od weryfikacji faktów.

Dzięki temu Eddie ma też co powiedzieć Anne tego dnia przy kolacji.

(Naprawdę minął dopiero miesiąc? Ma wrażenie, że dużo dłuższy czas.)

— Trzeci raz cię zwalniają! — mówi Anne z niedowierzaniem.

Eddie wzrusza ramionami i przeżuwa kolejny gryz burgera.

— Wiesz, może spróbuję popracować jakiś czas jako wolny strzelec.

(Na widok tych burgerów prawie się ucieszył. Kiedy Dan mu jednego nałożył, to on wyglądał _smacznie_. Jednak kiedy się w niego wgryzał, Anne przyglądała mu się odrobinę zbyt uważnie, co potwierdziło to, co i tak już mu z oburzeniem mówił w wewnętrznym monologu Venom. „Sztuczne mięso”, powiedział Eddie, a Dan odparł: „Oj no kurczę. a poważnie myślałem, że tym razem dasz się nabrać.”)

Kiedy stamtąd wychodzi, Anne go przytula.

— Eddie — mówi — wyglądasz jak człowiek… szczęśliwy. To dobrze.

— Ty też — odpowiada Eddie i mówi to poważnie. — Pilnuj Dana, żeby się w nic nie wpakował, okej?

Anne tylko przewraca oczami.

 _ **Coś się w tobie… zmieniło**_ – mówi Venom, kiedy wyprowadzają motocykl z podjazdu. _**W twoim stosunku do Anne.**_

 _Aha._ To prawda, ale Eddie nie ma ochoty tego tłumaczyć, a Venom nie naciska, nie domaga się szczegółów. Eddie się domyśla, że Venom już wie.

Po drodze do domu zatrzymują się przy tej kebabowni i Eddie wychodzi z niej z wielgachnym pudłem po brzegi wypełnionym wszystkimi rodzajami mięsa, jakie było.

 

* * *

 

Furgonetki już więcej nie przyjeżdżają. Szukają ich, trzymając się miejsc wysokich i pogrążonych w cieniu, sprawdzając w CleanSnapie stanowiska, za które wyznaczono nagrody. Nagrody, których nikt już nie odbiera.

Eddie myśli, jak taka furgonetka podjechała pod Eat Out, a on zapytał, czemu akurat tam. Jak Vic odpowiedziała, że to sprawia, że ludzie bezdomni i ci, którzy nie mają nic, zaczynają się bać. Boją się jeść, utrzymywać kontakty międzyludzkie, pokazywać się.

Teraz to już nie bezdomni w San Francisco się boją, myśli Eddie, szczerząc w uśmiechu wszystkie zęby Venoma.

 

* * *

 

Jego reportaż ukazuje się we wtorek, też zgodnie z obietnicą. Nie zyskuje może wiralowej popularności, ale w samym mieście i okolicy ma tyle udostępnień, że Eddie uznaje to za zwycięstwo. Co ważniejsze, wynika z niego niewielki protest pod inkubatorem Płatka Śniegu i tyle złej prasy, że sam Płatek oświadcza, że natychmiast zrywa powiązania z CleanSnapem. Do piątku w aplikacji pojawiają się nagrody za sprzątanie na łączną kwotę dziesięciu tysięcy dolarów, wszystkie nałożone na dom Lance’a. Ludzie wrzucają mu na trawnik śmieci i rzucają jajkami w jego samochody, a Lance wydaje oświadczenie, w którym błaga o „wzięcie pod uwagę tego, jak to uderza w jego rodzinę”.

Hipokryzję tego oświadczenia tak łatwo zauważyć, że Eddie nie musi nawet sam pisać na nie odpowiedzi. Robią to za niego z wielkim zapałem media społecznościowe. Oczywiście BuzzFeed wypuszcza artykuł z reakcjami, bo jakżeby inaczej.

W poniedziałek CleanSnapu już nie ma. W pewnym sensie. Aplikacja znika ze sklepu, a Lance „ustępuje ze stanowiska” jako dyrektor naczelny firmy. Zespół deweloperski zostaje zwolniony, adres IP sprzedany. Michael Lance wychodzi z tego wszystkiego ze złotym spadochronem w postaci okrągłych stu trzydziestu milionów dolarów zysku netto.

Eddie próbuje łapać byłych pracowników CleanSnapu. Sporo drzwi zatrzaskuje mu się przed nosem, i przenośnie, i fizycznie.

— Jakby to była kurwa moja wina, że ich firma była do dupy, a ich szef był kanalią — skarży się słuchającej go Vic, może bijąc o stolnicę ciastem na pizzę trochę mocniej, niż trzeba.

— W końcu to ty napisałeś ten artykuł, przez który stracili pracę — zauważa denerwująco racjonalnie Vic. — Jest im pewnie łatwiej obwinić ciebie niż przyznać, że ich praca wyrządzała ludziom krzywdę.

— Technoutopizm — dodaje Jay. — Grzech pierworodny Doliny Krzemowej. Jak człowiek będzie sobie odpowiednio uparcie wmawiał, że jego praca zbawia świat, to może wszyscy inni przestaną mu zwracać uwagę, że nie zbawi.

 

* * *

 

Stara się odpuścić, naprawdę się stara. Wręcz mu się to udaje na prawie tydzień. Ale potem czyta artykuł o nowym start-upie, który ma na żądanie i na zasadzie mikrozleceń zapewniać usługi w dziedzinie opieki nad dziećmi i ludźmi starszymi. Artykuł całkiem poważnie stwierdza, że klientelę miałyby stanowić „przepracowane matki i córki”. Spółka jest w fazie przygotowań do pierwszej tury zabiegania o inwestorów i dotacje i „aby przygotować się do tej transformacji”, zapewniła sobie „bezcenne umiejętności weterana start-upów Michaela Lance’a”.

Eddie długo się potem wpatruje w ścianę u siebie w mieszkaniu. Tak długo, że Venom przechodzi ze stanu zniecierpliwienia w zaniepokojenie.

— W porządku — oznajmia w końcu Eddie, wstaje – oboma nimi wstaje – i wychodzi z domu.

 

* * *

 

Lance’a nie jest trudno znaleźć. Pracuje – albo „pracuje” – do późna w biurze, którego okna wychodzą na Union Square.

Mają tam parking w piwnicy. Mają też kamery, ale tylko na zewnątrz budynku i o wiele za słabe, żeby uchwyciły Venoma poruszającego się z pełną prędkością i w kamuflażowych barwach. Lance ma odgrodzone, zabudowane miejsce parkingowe w jednym z rogów poziomu B2; błyszcząca czerwona tesla zajmuje prostokąt, w którym dawniej mieściły się trzy stanowiska. Eddie opiera się takiemu impulsowi, żeby porysować pazurem nieskazitelny lakier z boku auta. Albo może po prostu rozedrzeć je na kawałki, no bo czy to by nie było ironiczne. Zadowala się wykręceniem akumulatora. Łomot, jaki się rozlega, kiedy jego ogromna skrzynia uderza o beton, sprawia Eddiemu przyjemność.

(Venom nie rozumie do końca tego odruchu, żeby stosować przemoc wobec przedmiotów nieożywionych, ale jest tak ogólnie podekscytowany, że wyszli na miasto zamiast siedzieć w mieszkaniu i ponuro rozmyślać przy zgaszonym świetle.)

Lance zjawia się krótko po jedenastej. Sam, trochę pijany. Kiedy samochód nie reaguje na jego obecność, zaczyna majstrować przy kluczykach, ale szybko traci cierpliwość. Nie przychodzi mu do głowy, żeby zajrzeć pod auto. Zamiast tego sięga po telefon. Oczywiście nie ma tu sygnału (Eddie to sprawdził). Lance klnie, uderza dłońmi w dach auta i rusza z powrotem w stronę wind.

Wtedy zauważa Eddiego.

— Ty…

— Widzisz, ja cały czas wracam do tego samego punktu — mówi Eddie, ręce trzymając w kieszeniach bluzy. — Cały czas sam siebie pytam, jak paskudnym kanalią ty tak naprawdę jesteś.

Lance rozgląda się szybko wokół, szukając drogi ucieczki, ale stąd nie ma jak uciec. Jego mały prywatny garaż w większym, wspólnym garażu oznacza, że jest tylko jedno wyjście, a żeby się do niego dostać, musiałby się przepchnąć obok Eddiego.

— Nie wiem, co pan sobie wyobraża, panie Brock, ani jaki numer próbuje pan wykręcić. Ale jest pan na prywatnej posesji.

— Co innego taki Carlton Drake — ciągnie Eddie, jakby Lance się nie odezwał. — _On_ to był prawdziwym kanalią. Miał świetny PR, doskonałych prawników i tak dalej. Ale sam Drake? Absolutny potwór. I przez to było łatwo, wiesz? Może za łatwo. To tak wysoko zawiesza poprzeczkę, jakby… Aha, jakby człowiek miał do czynienia z jakimś dupkiem, który chce być takim czarnym charakterem w filmie o Bondzie, co to rozkazując swoim ludziom, żeby kogoś okaleczyli i zamordowali, będzie mu patrzył w oczy. No i to był zdecydowanie „ten zły”. Bez cienia wątpliwości. Ale z tym jest taki problem, że potem wszyscy inni w porównaniu z panem czarnym charakterem wydają się chodzącymi ideałami. Okno Overtona przesuwa się tak daleko w stronę superzłoczyńców, że zwykłe zło wygląda cnotliwie, wiesz?

— Nie mam na to czasu. Dzwonię po policję. — Ale tego nie robi. Obaj wiedzą, że nie może. Nie tutaj.

— Mikey, ty wiesz, co to jest „banalność zła”?

— Co ty do kurwy…

— Hannah Arendt. Widzisz, w sześćdziesiątym pierwszym rusza proces niejakiego Adolfa Eichmanna. Jak się pewnie domyślasz na podstawie nazwiska, facet był jebanym naziolem. Organizował… wiesz, całą logistyczną stronę „Ostatecznego rozwiązania” Hitlera. Miliony ludzi posłał na śmierć i gorzej niż śmierć. No i _New Yorker_ wydelegował Arendt do napisania sprawozdania z tego procesu, a ją najbardziej uderza to, jakim… głupkiem jest ten cały Eichmann. Który nie jest, wiesz, złym człowiekiem na miarę Mengele, nie czuje żadnej szczególnej nienawiści do Żydów ani nic. Po prostu ma to wszystko _w dupie_. Obchodzi go tylko on sam, jego kariera i durne wewnętrzne przepychanki polityczne w jebanej partii narodowosocjalistycznej. Eichmann chce awansować, chce odnieść sukces i jeśli może ten cel osiągnąć, wysyłając miliony ludzi do obozów śmierci, to w sumie czemu nie? — Eddie z przesadą wzrusza ramionami.

— Panie Brock, czy pan mnie próbuje… strollować?

— I Arendt się temu wszystkiemu przygląda – a pamiętaj, że sama jest Żydówką – i myśli sobie… „Szlag. Jak coś takiego w ogóle opisać? Jakie mamy w języku słowa na opisanie tego… tego _sposobu myślenia_?” Więc pisze książkę, całą długą książkę, żeby spróbować sobie na to odpowiedzieć. I kończy ją słowami „banalność zła”. Ale widzisz. Ona nie chce przez to powiedzieć, że to _zło_ jest banalne; to się często ludziom myli. Mówi tylko, że czasami do zła nie popycha ludzi… okrucieństwo ani pokusa ani nic takiego. Czasami ktoś czyni zło, bo jest głupkiem i ma wszystko w dupie.

Lance wzdycha. Jakby chciał pokazać, jak bardzo jest ponad to wszystko.

— Co za uroczo histerycznie przesadzona reakcja. Ja zrobiłem _aplikację_ , panie Brock. Różni ludzie wykorzystywali ją niezgodnie z przeznaczeniem. To zupełnie nie jest to samo i przecież nie można o to winić _mnie_.

— Nie można? — Eddie robi krok do przodu. Lance się z olei o krok cofa. — I dzieciaki w szkole, i durne wsioki, które ledwo się potrafią zalogować na Facebooka, wymyśliły, jak wykorzystać tę aplikację do krzywdzenia ludzi. Do zabijania ich…

— To jest nieudowodniony zarzut i proszę mi wierzyć, jeżeli będzie go pan dalej powtarzał, to pana pozwę!

— …I po prostu… cały czas sobie myślę, że skoro oni to wykombinowali, to przecież chyba taki _Michael Lance_ , guru ekonomii mikrozleceń, nie mógł tak całkiem nie mieć o tym pojęcia. Więc popytałem. Wiesz? Twoich byłych pracowników. Spora ich część nie chciała ze mną rozmawiać, ale niektórzy się zgodzili i wiesz, co mi powiedzieli? Że poruszali ten temat. Bez przerwy. I słyszeli, że mają się tym nie przejmować. Od _ciebie_. Bo dane to dane, a dane są cenne. Nawet dane oparte na tym, że ktoś ucierpiał. _Zwłaszcza_ te. Trzeba wiedzieć, kogo się pozbyć, żeby wybudować ten luksusowy apartamentowiec, nie? I to stąd brałeś forsę. Nie robiłeś aplikacji dla ludzi. Zapłatą za pracę nie było dla ciebie to, czy użytkownicy są zadowoleni. Więc nie byłeś przez nic motywowany do dopilnowania, żeby nikomu nic się nie stało.

— Niezłą wymyśliłeś teorię spiskową. Ale co teraz robisz? Przyszedłeś mnie uprzedzić, że będziesz o mnie dalej pisał? Bo chyba uznałeś, że za mało dałem się zastraszyć twojemu pierwszemu podejściu.

Eddie śmieje się niewesoło.

— Myślałem o tym — przyznaje.

— Brock, ja straciłem firmę. _Jodie_ straciła pracę. Wygrałeś. Gratulacje. O to ci chodziło? To cię zadowoli?

— Powinno — przyznaje Eddie. — I może… Gdybym bym lepszym człowiekiem, może by mnie zadowoliło. Albo faktycznie napisałbym jeszcze jeden artykuł i w ten sposób to załatwił. Spróbował… bo ja wiem. Wykorzystać system przeciwko niemu samemu. Ale wiesz, Mikey, ja to całe życie robię. Od kiedy jako smarkacz przeczytałem _Grzęzawisko_ , wiedziałem, co chcę w życiu robić. Ale… tak jakby zaczyna mnie to męczyć. Chyba co tydzień wybucha jakiś wielki skandal z wami w roli głównej – tobą, Facebookiem, Amazonem, jakimś innym chujem. I on się rozchodzi po kościach. _Co tydzień_. Może jeden czy drugi z was zostaje „zwolniony”, a tak naprawdę to dostaje jebany złoty spadochron i sobie na nim odlatuje do jakiejś nowej roboty, ale nic się tak naprawdę nie zmienia. Wydaje mi się, że to dlatego… że gdzieś po drodze ludzie tacy jak ty to rozpracowali. Jasne, sto lat temu was dorwaliśmy, ale dzisiaj? Dzisiaj już wiecie, na czym polega ta sztuczka. Robicie tego „łajna” tyle i dajecie nam do rąk takie wielkie grabie, a my to wszystko pracowicie grabimy i grabimy, aż robi się z tego _rzeka_ gówna, no potop, a wtedy wszyscy inni, wszyscy zwykli ludzie, po prostu w tym gównie _toną_. Jak tego jest tyle, i to przez cały czas, to gdzie człowiek ma kurwa zacząć? Jak zjeść tego srającego słonia? — Eddie robi jeszcze jeden krok do przodu.

I Lance nareszcie zaczyna robić takie wrażenie, jakby się bał.

— Jak już mówiłem — ciągnie Eddie — gdybym był lepszym człowiekiem, to może bym po prostu… ja wiem. Odpuścił. Ale, Mikey, dowiedziałem się ostatnio paru rzeczy o sobie. Bywa. Wiesz, wielkie życiowe zmiany i tak dalej. To naprawdę… naprawdę zmusza człowieka, żeby popatrzył w lustro. I wiesz, Mikey, co widzę, jak patrzę w lustro?

— Szaleńca i pasożyta społecznego, który całą swoją świetność ma już za sobą?

Eddie śmieje się cicho.

— Ostatnio nie — mówi. — Nie, Mikey. **Widzę to.**

Stoi tu jeszcze samochód, ale miejsca dalej jest mnóstwo. Lance krzyczy albo tylko próbuje krzyknąć. Ale oni doskakują do niego, szponiastą łapą zasłaniają mu usta, szczękę i szyję i podnoszą go do góry.

—  **To wiesz, jak zjadamy słonia?** — pytają głosem, który w tej pustej przestrzeni brzmi jak trzęsienie ziemi. — **Po kawałku.** _ **Po kawałku.**_

Wtedy otwierają paszczę. I rzucają się do ataku.

 

* * *

 

 _Zrzut ekranu strony_ TechCrunch _. Pierwszy nagłówek brzmi „Kontrowersyjny naczelny wciąż nieodnaleziony”:_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Od Autorki:
> 
> Tak jak wspominałam tu i tam w komentarzach, o wiele za mała część tego fanfika jest zmyślona. Na przykład CleanSnap jest oparty na [faktycznie istniejących aplikacjach mikrozleceniowych](https://www.digitaltrends.com/mobile/rubicon-garbage-pickup-uber-app/), a bardziej konkretnie na czymś, co kiedyś widziałam na Twitterze, ale potem mi to zniknęło, ale w tweecie padło określenie „Uber od gentryfikacji”. Cala ta afera polegająca na tym, że media piszące o technologiach brały pieniądze za przychylne teksty, też jest prawdziwa i została opisana w [tym demaskującym ją artykule w _The Outline_](https://theoutline.com/post/2563/how-brands-secretly-buy-their-way-into-forbes-fast-company-and-huffpost-stories). Razem wzięte, te dwie rzeczy złożyły się na jakieś 99% pomysłu na ten fanfik.
> 
> A wprawdzie [to wideo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gnlhmaM-dM) zobaczyłam, dopiero jak już miałam napisanych parę rozdziałów, ale ono też jest w 10 000% na temat (a jak już przy tym będziecie, to [to wideo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNSCcrfWDEM) też).
> 
> _I’ve been high, I’ve been low, I’ve been yes, and[I’ve been oh, hell no!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zftcZYdOl3Y)_
> 
> Od tłumaczki: _muckraking_ ma taką ustaloną ugrzecznioną polską nazwę „demaskatorstwo”, ale mi ona nie przeszła przez klawiaturę. Brakuje jej kopa i jest za ogólna. A przede wszystkim nie widać po niej, że to jest nawiązanie do _Wędrówki pielgrzyma_ , a ma być widać! Stąd ten dziwny tytuł. Nawiasem mówiąc, jeśli przypadkiem tę _Wędrówkę pielgrzyma_ czytaliście kiedyś po polsku i tego tam nie było – tego człowieka z grabiami – to to jest dlatego, że ona ma dwie części, facet z grabiami jest w tej drugiej, a z tego, co widzę, to polski przekład jest jeden i jej nie obejmuje.
> 
> Poza tym wkleiłam po drodze od siebie jedno zdanie o płci symbionta (że jej nie ma), którego Autorka nie popełniła, bo konsekwentnie wyrażała to gramatycznie, co mnie przerosło (a płeć jest w tekście stematyzowana tu i tam, niebinarność też się przewija i nie chciałam tego tak całkiem zostawić).
> 
> **Autorka usunęła oryginał z AO3, bo miała pod tekstem linki do rachunków paypalowych organizacji charytatywnych i zachętę do wspierania ich, co jest jakoby sprzeczne z TOS. Wkurzyło mnie to i nie bardzo mam siłę w tym grzebać i sprawdzać, czy faktycznie TOS są pod tym względem aż takie restrykcyjne, czy ktoś ją potraktował niesprawiedliwie. W każdym razie na wszelki wypadek usunęłam tłumaczenie tej jej prośby. A oryginał opowiadania jest w tej chwili do ściągnięcia[ _tutaj_](https://orphan-dat.dreamwidth.org/4981.html).**


End file.
